All Hail: Darkness
by AaronAlvin
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia's fate is tied to that of the world. He is the key to it all. Suzaku Kururugi's sorrow turns to anger, and he would see to is that his foes would soon reap the seeds that they have sowed, even if that includes old friends. He will have his revenge. Akito Hyuga his haunted by his demons, cursed to live with his past. He will see his revenge comes about. (AU)
1. Table of Contents

_**Table of Contents**_

* * *

 **All Hail: Darkness (New Canon):**

Chapter Zero: Prologue

Chapter One: A New Begining

Chapter Two: Knives in the Dark

Chapter Three: Kingsley

Chapter Four: The False Student

 **LEGENDS (Old Canon):**

One: Welcome to the Fray

Two: A Rude Awakening

Three: Paid in Blood

Four: Homeland

Five: Blood and Honor

Six: The Demon

Seven: The Calm Before the Storm

Eight: The Conqueror

Nine: To Rise, One Must Fall

Ten: Kinslayer

Eleven: Kishi

Twelve: The Third Princess

Thirteen: Darkness

Legends SP: All Rise- Knives in the Dark

* * *

 **Athurs Note:**

I've Decided to merge the two stories into one for simplicity. This is due to the fact that I've seen more traffic in the Old Canon story than the new one. I will leave Darkness main up, for a few weeks, but that's only to migrate new followers here. Sorry for the change.


	2. LEGENDS

**Chapter One:**

 **Welcome to the Fray**

The sand storms of the Middle East were brutal, to say the least. The sand picked up and got into your eyes, but that wasn't the worst of it. While the storm raged, you couldn't leave your Knightmare Frame. The friction of the sand rubbing against the metal of Frame would give it a high charge making it extremely dangerous to attempt even to leave the safety of the cockpit.

Lelouch vi Britannia had recently been put under the command of General Cornelia li Britannia, second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family, and his half-sister.

Lelouch had joined the army upon turning fifteen and had quickly risen to rank now commander of Gold company at the young age of seventeen. While he hadn't entered as a private, that didn't make his rise any less notable. Lelouch was a master strategist and could only be outdone by his elder half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia.

Reaching over Lelouch switched the view on his Knightmare to thermal optics to compensate for the reduced visibility.

"Commander you copy?" The transmission was filled with static but still understandable.

"Copy, Potter." David Wood was given that nickname by a comment on a particular piece of pottery while they moved through a city in Jordan. For some reason, it just stuck.

"Got a report from HQ, the storm's strength has been upgraded to a category four." The static was only growing worse by the second as the David spoke his voice was unrecognizable.

Quickly pounding his fist on the receiver the radio quickly cleared up, "Say again, I didn't catch that second part." Lelouch hated the Sutherlands. Mass production was good for overwhelming an enemy but it sure as hell didn't make his job any easier.

"I said command advises we pull back until the storm clears up."

"Intel reported a possible advance today at this location, I don't think they're going to wait for the storm to pass. I think it best we wait it out here, but I'll only do so if the entire company is on board."

"Well, I haven't killed any knockoff Bamidis in a good while, so what the hell?" That was Corporal Jared Longwall or Loudmouth as the company had come to call him.

"I'm with Loudmouth on his one." Private Sara Conwell, or Lady. She was the newest member of Gold company, but she had already proven her worth in battle several times over.

"Hey who's killing some sand monkies and not inviting me?" Potter chimed in.

"Well that settles it we wait-" Lelouch didn't even finish before he saw the white outline of an MEF Knightmare moving across his screen. "Contact!" He yelled pulling up his weapon.

"It might be a scout if we can take him out-" Just then there came a volley of bullets that quickly slammed into the side of Potters Knightmare.

"Potter status report!"

"Small breaches of the hull nothing critical, though that bastard came really close to hitting the core." Potter's Frame quickly pulled up its massive assault rifle and fired off a few rounds that grazed the enemy Knightmare.

"Potter you and I provide cover fire. Lady, you flank the left-"

"And I take him from the right, got it!" Loudmouth interjected as the two went into action.

Quickly firing off short bursts Lelouch and Potter quickly moved their enemy into position, before Loudmouth fired a volley of bullets into the hull of the Bamidis only for the shots to leave nothing more than shallow dents.

"Shit heavy armor!" Loudmouth yelled out through the choppy radio system.

The lifting its gun the Bamidis quickly took aim for the kill, but before it even had time to fire the cockpit of the enemy Knightmare was riddled with holes which lead to a quick explosion as the Frame fell to the side.

"How many times do I have to bail your sorry ass out?" Lady said her Knightmare standing over the rubble of the destroyed Frame.

"Damn it, Loudmouth, you didn't follow the plan, you when to far center." Lelouch scolded.

"Nice to see you care, commander," He replied.

Lelouch sighed "He's going to be the death of me one day."

"Uh, Commander… I don't think that this was a scout." Lady said nervously.

"What is it Private?"

"This Knightmare was outfitted with thick armor plating."

"Shit, it's probably a part of the advance force, so where are the other?" Lelouch thought aloud.

"Sir, I got, ten… twenty… no thirty-five fast movers in on radar!" Potter interrupted.

"Oh hell!" Lelouch Moved, his Sutherland, forward followed quickly by Potter.

"Start planting down any mines that you have. We need to form a defensive line. Otherwise, we are doomed! Lady set yours at the base of that dune over there and set it for a remote detonate!" Lelouch started to plant his mines as quickly as possible before pulling back to their original position atop a steep dune overlooking the minefield they had just formed.

After a moment, Alex could see the white image of a Knightmare pop onto his screen only to be engulfed into a blinding white that formed from the heat of a mine detonating. Then there came the first volley of bullets as he quickly returned fire.

Soon the fighting intensified as Lelouch was now shouting orders to his squad mates as they poured bullets down on the enemy.

"I'm running low on ammo!" Potter reported firing a few more rounds down the dune that they were now stretched upon.

"My Frame's taken a massive amount of damage, I don't know how much more I can take before the system auto ejects!" Lady reported.

"We got more armor advancing on our left flank!" Loudmouth said before lifting up his Frame and firing a volley of bullets into the advancing Bamidis Frames, but as second after raising his Frame was quickly sprayed with a vast barrage of lead, forcing his eject system to activate just moments before this Frame imploded.

"Shit Loudmouth!" Lelouch was pulled up his tracker to see the trajectory for the pod was just due west of their position.

"We can't hold off them, they seem to just keep coming, sir!" Potter throw up his last Chaos Grenade raining down a suppressive rain of lead upon the flanking troops.

"Lady what how many do you think we can take out in the avalanche?" Lelouch demanded as he tried to form a plan.

"Not many, they avoided the dune altogether and took the left flank instead of rushing our left side," She reported before rising and firing a few more rounds.

Lelouch waded his option for a moment before sighing, "Potter, hand me your rifle. Lady, I need you to transfer the frequency for those explosives."

"Commander, what are you thinking…" Potter asked wearily.

"I'm going to draw them to the dune and bury them while you two retrieve Loudmouth and fall back to the forward command base," Lelouch said starting to divert power to his Landspinners to increase his speed.

"I can't allow that your highness!" Potter interjected.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to follow your orders!" Lelouch yelled, "I dragged you into this mess now I'm getting you out."

Potter was silent for a moment before a mortar when of a few meters from their position, "Understood Sir."

Potter quickly thrust the is frames rifle into Lelouch's Sutherland's free hand before speeding off in the direction of Loudmouth.

"I won't forgive you if you die, Commander," Lady said following Potter.

"Well, best I don't disappoint. Eh private?" Lelouch smirked before punching his Frame forward sending him flying down the dune.

Lelouch instantly saw the white outline of at least twenty Frames that all started to open fire on his position. He would have been dead if they had expected a charge, and he would be dead still if he hadn't increased the speed of his Frame. Weaving from side to side, Lelouch was able to avoid the majority of the volleys of hellfire but was still sustaining hits to the torso of his Frame.

Lifting his two heavy guns, Lelouch let loose a hail of bullets ripping apart Frames as he charged for the large dune containing the explosives. "Come on you bastards, take the bait!"

Lelouch was quickly pursued by the army of Bamidis Frames. Feeling the impact of the ammo on his Frame, Lelouch saw the red warning lights come on line as the warring for automatic eject came online.

"Override eject system!" he yelled as the computer quickly flashed yellow with warning signs but obeyed his command. "Just a little more come on you piece of junk!"

Lelouch then felt his left Landspinner get hit causing his Frame to cripple. Lelouch attempted to brace himself as his Frame started to tumble on the ground as warning lights and messages lit up his cockpit as he was thrashed from side to side.

When his Sutherland finally came to a stop, he was grateful that it had landed upright. Looking up, he could see that his Factsphere Sensor was offline providing him no visual. Soon he once again could hear rifle discharges off in the distance, and the sound of bullets exploding in the sand around his mangled Frame.

"Shit." Lelouch quickly pressed commands into the computer system to activate the explosives.

"Error insufficient power."

"No, no, not now!" Lelouch felt a few bullets rip into his Frame, one grazing the side of the cockpit opening it up to the raging sandstorm.

Looking out, he could see the muzzle fire of a Bamidis that was fast approaching, followed by at least a dozen if not more Knightmares. Cursing Lelouch thought.

"Well, I'm dead either way!" He said before furiously typing in commands to divert the power usually reserved for the ejection system to his short range broadcast functions.

Feeling a few more hits to his tangled hull, Lelouch slammed his hand on the detonation command panel.

"Transition sent." was the last thing he had heard before the defining blast caused his ears to pop as just before his Frame was buried in the avalanche. The force of the impact caused his Frame to be sent flying as his cockpit was dislodged from its hull just moments before it imploded.

Landing his cockpit violently rolled before the wave of sand overtook the metal deathtrap burning the majority of it in the sand. Lelouch felt his head pounding for a moment as he felt light headed. He could tell he was upside down as blood started to rush to Lelouch's face. Reaching up Lelouch unlatching the belt on his seat which caused him to come crashing on the roof of the metal cockpit. Feeling a light trickle of blood run down his face Lelouch was able to look up and see a small stream of sand pouring in, but he was relieved to see it was coming from the storm, and now a pile of sand that he thought would have buried him. Letting his head rest on the cold metal of the roof of his Frame Lelouch soon fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Lady Cornelia, Gold Company, has just reported back in…" Commander Guilford started.

"What the hell took Lelouch so long, I requested they reported back ages ago!" Cornelia raged.

"My lady… Sargent Wood reported that they encountered enemy contact moments after the withdraw message was received. His unofficial report claims there were upwards of forty enemy Frames."

"What!? Reports said that their forces were holding back due to the storm!" She raged at her useless intel. "Wait… why didn't Lelouch file the unofficial report? Don't tell me that he's just acting lazy."

"Soon after contact was made with the enemy Lelouch's squad suffered substantial injuries including the destruction of Corporal Longwall's Frame, and extensive damage to the other Frames, after that Lelouch ordered their retreat."

"Where the hell is Lelouch Guilford!" Cornelia demanded.

"Sargent Wood reported he lost contact with his Frame when shortly after he rushed into combat to secure their retreat, per his orders. He reports that his Cockpit never activated it's IFF, leading us to believe that he may have been-"

"No, no. Lelouch can't be. He may be reckless at times, but he would make it out." She told herself. "Get a search party ready, I want as many Frames seeking his last reported location!" She ordered before turning to leave.

Guilford quickly grabbed her arm, "My lady!" She quickly pulled her arm from his grip.

"He's blood Guilford!" she shouted. "I'm going out to pull his ass out of this mess."

"We can't ID anything in this storm, we would only risk losing more men, let alone another member of the royal family." Guilford was almost pleading.

Cornelia looked torn but slowly nodded, "We wait for visibility to become acceptable, but I will be going. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady," Guilford said with a bow.

"I want Lelouch's company debriefed the second they arrive at the base," She commanded before returning to her post once again, her usual composed self.

Bowing Guildford left her highness to her work. Walking out into the hall Guilford feared for the condition she would be in if his fears were to be realized.

 **Chapter Two:**

 **A Rude Awakening**

The first thing that the Eleventh Prince of Britannia felt was the unrelenting throbbing in his head, then the aching feeling that dominated his muscles. He felt the dirt and grime clinging to his skin and as he moved the muscles in his face he felt dry blood crack and flake off.

Flickering his eyes, Lelouch winced as the sun's light blinded his vision. Once his eyes were adjusted to the saturation of light Lelouch could see that he was being dragged through a city street. Looking to his sides, Lelouch saw tall, well-built men pulling him along. Each one had their faces obscured by turbines.

After a while, Lelouch was dragged into a small building only to be violently thrown to the ground. Winching Lelouch tried to pull himself up only for one of the same men who had helped drag him there force him back to his knees before shouting something at him Arabic.

After a moment, an elder looking man with a short brown beard walked coming forth from one of the adjacent rooms.

"What do we have here?" He said smiling as he kneeled down to Lelouch. "I would have never guessed we would have caught a commander of the Britannian Army alive, let alone one of their princes!"

Lelouch looked up into the man's eyes while he felt fear start to grip him he quickly suppressed it. No that won't do me any good, all it will do is make me even more vulnerable.

"Now tell me, my young prince, how much do you wager your life is worth?" The man asked walking over to a case that had been sitting against the wall and opened it retrieving something hidden from Lelouch's view.

"To me or to Britannia."

"Why don't you tell me which I will get more out of?" The man turned around holding a pair of bolt cutters.

"Doesn't matter the answer is the same." Lelouch snickered, "The most you'll get from me is screams, though those won't help you win this war now will they?"

"Maybe, but it's still something." The man gave a slight nod as his two men quickly pinned Lelouch down and forced his hand to extend across the floor.

"Do you know how easy it is for these to take off a finger, hum?" The man said placing the open bolt cutter and putting it between his fingers, "Last chance to give me something I can use!"

"You don't want to do that," Lelouch said still managing to show a mask of calm even though his heart was racing like mad.

"And why not?" The man pulled the cutters back a few inches.

"While Britannia certainly won't give into any demands for my return, the backlash you'll get will be a thousand times worse!" Looking into the man's eyes, he knew he had his attention, for the moment at least.

"And what backlash would that be?"

"You, and I both know how this war will end, with the MEF unconditionally surrendering."

"How dare-"

"But how do you think the demands of Britannia will be if you kill one of their royals? Far worse than if you leave me alive and in one piece." Lelouch could see the gears turning as the man pulled away the bolts.

"You make a fair point, can't be killing you now can I. However..." The man gave a devilish grin that made Lelouch feel uneasy.

The man gave an order in Arabic. Lelouch was then instantly heaved to his feet once again each arm barred by one of the soldiers.

"I hope that you don't mind being flogged, not enough to kill you of course, but sufficient to get the point across." waving his hand the men dragged Lelouch out as he started to struggle to break free.

* * *

The battlefield was a mess. Cornelia had left to look for her brother the moment visibility had improved enough to efficiently search the area. She had gotten Sergeant Wood's report on the events of the skirmish, and was unpleased, but not surprised at Lelouch's typical unorthodox approach to their retreat. She could see the logic that if they had simply run, they would have either been run down or worse, led a small army of Knightmares back to forward command.

Coming up on what she had been reported as the area where the battle had occurred. Coming to the top of the dune Cornelia could see her men working furiously to dig out various Frames that had been buried in the sand. Prying open their cockpits they would drag out the bodies of men who had either died in from the initial impact. Those less lucky had suffocated from being buried alive in their Knighmares, which served only to be their confines, confining them to their deaths.

Cornelia felt unnerved, but only allowed her mind to wander to the idea that Lelouch's dead body would soon be dragged out of the sand for a moment before she cast the thought from her mind.

"Commander, we've got a Sutherland here!" One of the excavators transmitted over her com system.

Urging her Frame forward, Cornelia quickly arrived at one of the many dig sites. Looking down, she saw the mangled remains of a Sutherland. It had a plethora of bullet holes riddling the body of the torso of the Frame. Along with a missing Landspinner and large amounts of plating, Cornelia could see that her brother's cockpit had been separated from the body of his Frame. The Frame had also taken a massive amount of damage from the explosives. Cornelia quickly figured out that blast damage was more likely than not from the charges Lelouch had ordered to be planted inside the dune that had buried the Knightmares.

"What have you learned from the data backup?"

Standing up a engender that had come with the team was pouring over data on his laptop as he gave his report. "Not much your highness. When the explosion when off the backup in the Commander vi Brittania's Sutherland was severely damaged, though we have been able to determine that the power in the emergency eject system had been diverted to another source, we can't learn much else at this time."

"Then what happened to Lelouch's cockpit?" She demanded.

"I can't say for sure, but initial analysis suggests that there was a leak in the propulsion system and when the blast when off there was a short script igniting the fuel though we can't be sure if of any trajectory without the aid of an IFF."

Cornelia was relieved at the news that his ejection system had in fact launched, now all she needed to do was find it. "I want a perimeter set up, I want that cockpit found!"

* * *

Lelouch's back was bleeding profusely. His tormenter had been at it now for a good couple hours. He had recently taken a break as his arm was now sore from giving out the wiping all day.

Lelouch had been passing in and out of consciousness throughout the process though he wouldn't be able to stay out for long before he would be awoken by a new round of beatings.

Walking over the masked man who he had come to hate so much over such a short time kneeled down facing Lelouch and the metal post he was bound to. "Are you ready to go on, or would you like to give me something we can work with?" The man asked through broken English.

"Come to think of it…" Lelouch forced out weakly.

"Yes?"

"There is one thing." Lelouch then spat a mixture of blood and saliva into the man's face.

The man just nodded, "Well said." and then promptly placed the heel of his boot into Lelouch's face. Lelouch instantly went limp the moment the man's foot hit his face.

The man scoffed as he stood up and walked out of the room, before yelling something to the guard stationed at just outside the door.

Quickly shaking his head, Lelouch looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was now alone in the room. Thankful that he was able to stay awake after the kick, and thankful still that the man hadn't seen though his disposition Lelouch was finally able to use the piece of sharp glass that he had retrieved from the floor when he had been thrown to the ground inside the room. He had had managed to tuck in under his right knee and was now working furiously to push it up to the post.

After a few moments, he pushed it up to the base of the post. Sliding his bound hands down the pole, Lelouch was able to pick up the sharp jagged piece of glass. He had to admit that the only good thing that he had gotten from his captors thus far had been that his that his struggling due to the pain of his flogging had loosened his bounds on the pole.

Now quickly taking the glass to his bindings Lelouch ferociously started to cut the rope. Occasionally darting his head back to the door, he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Hearing voices outside his door made him cut faster in a near panic. After a few more cuts the rope had become weakened enough that Lelouch was able to rip it as he strained against the bonding.

Falling back, Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing movement outside the door Lelouch rose and instantly winced as he felt pain shoot up his back. Lelouch was surprised at being able to move let alone stand. Quickly darted over to the far wall right beside the door Lelouch still held the jagged piece of glass in his hands as he waited.

After a brief moment the door opened, and he instantly heard shouting in Arabic followed by the man who he had become quite acquainted with over the past hour, and the guard to his room rushing. As the guard passed him, Lelouch quickly grabbed the man mouth as he quickly plunged the glass into the man's jugular.

The man seemed to try to yell out as he was caught but was already choking on his own blood by the time he fully realized what was happening and attempted to cry out. Still holding the man up with one arm Lelouch let go of the glass and quickly pulled the man's gun.

The masked man quickly cursed in Arabic before turning back around to find his prisoner pointing a pistol directly at his head.

Lelouch didn't hesitate for a moment. Pulling the trigger a single piece of hot lead flew for the gun hitting the man in the dead center of his forehead. He probably didn't even have time to fully grasp what was happening.

As the man rag-dolled to the ground, Lelouch let the now long dead guard he had been holding fall to the ground.

Stepping out Lelouch saw his uniform shirt lying next on a table next to the room he had been held in. Walking over he started to put it on but the still open wounds ached in protest at the touch of the cloth on his back.

After getting the garment back, Lelouch raised his weapon and started to make his way for an exit. I'm not going to die here. Lelouch told himself for the hundredth time once again putting the pain in his body out of his mind.

* * *

"If he's not in the cockpit then where the hell is he?!" Cornelia had been irritated at the news that while her half-brother's cockpit had finally been located, that it had been found vacant.

"The cockpit was breached my Lady, we have reason to believe that that the enemy has taken Commander vi Britannia as a POW," Gilford responded.

"Where would they have taken him?" Cornelia took solace in the fact that he wasn't dead though he might not be able to stay that way for long.

"Intel reports that they saw a large convoy move into Kuwait," Guilford said.

"Then that's where we're going. Now, Inform Forward Command to mobilize forces. I want a mission briefing, we're taking the city." Cornelia ordered.

"But my lady, you said it yourself that the losses compared to the gain of trying to take the city weren't worth-"

"That was before they took Lelouch. We can't let them take one of our royals and not retaliate." She quickly pushed her Frame forward. "Now Guilford!"

"Of course, my lady," and with that Guilford relayed the message to forward command.

Just like that the pieces were moving, the Battle of Kuwait loomed overhead.

* * *

"Remember soldiers, Kuwait will be nothing like what you have fast before. Though we have advised General Cornelia of the potential risks of invading the city, this plan has been in the works for quite some time. God's speed. All Hail Britannia!" General Stringer said in closing the briefing of the assault.

"All Hail Britannia!" the crowd of troop shouted before moving to their various battle stations.

"What's with this Potter?" Corporal Longwall said quickly running over to his now interim squad leader.

"Unofficial sources have told me that Cornelia and the rest of the search party found out what happened to Lelouch," Sargent Wood quickly motioned to Private Conwell to join the two of them.

Seeing them, Conwell quickly ran over and joined the group. "Is it really true about the commander?"

Wood just gave a slight nod, "Lelouch is being held in Kuwait."

"Well, that explains the sudden mobilization for Kuwait," Longwall responded as the group made their way into the hangar where their Sutherland's were held.

"Hey Loudmouth," Wood shouted over to his squadmate as he climbed up the latter to enter his Frame.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get sacked this time," Woods said with a smirk as he hopped into the cockpit.

"Very amusing Potter," Longwall rolled his eyes as he hopped into his replacement Sutherland.

* * *

Cornelia was on the front lines despite Guilford's protests, though when he realized that she couldn't be persuaded from the front lines he had eagerly joined her highness.

With the full brunt of the Britannian Imperial Army, the Goddess of Victory would crush the MEF, sending a message, and in the process either get her brother back… or at least, avenge his death.

"Gold team, Red team, your mission is to find and extract Lelouch, everything else is expendable to you."

"Yes General!" came a thunder of replies came.

Switching over to the main channel Cornelia addressed her troops "You all have your orders, this won't be an easy battle. Many of you will die in service to your country, but we will be push ever onward. Now let's go kill some scum." and with that the charge

The Imperial Army followed their leader without hesitation, and they would do so even through the gates of hell itself. "All Hail Britannia!" They cried as a barrage of missiles flew ahead to weaken the city's defenses.

* * *

Having navigated his way through the building that he had been held in Lelouch was surprised to find that there was a minuscule garrison defending his position which he had quickly dispatched.

Now he found himself in the alleyway that separated the building he was held in from what looked like an abandoned hotel. Walking down to the end of the Alley Lelouch quickly stepped back as he saw a mass of troops rushing into the front entrance.

After the last of the troops entered the building Lelouch quickly darted across the courtyard and into the busy street. Looking around he made his way through the crowd, he needed to find a way to escape the city. But he knew that that would mean finding a way to make his way through the desert, without the MEF tracking him down.

Lelouch then heard a few people let out screams and yell out in Arabic. Looking up in the sky Lelouch could see the contrails of missiles flying toward the city.

That's when the panic started. The crowd instantly started a stampede, which swept Lelouch with the crowd of panicked people now running for their lives.

Looking back as Lelouch was able to see the first explosions as just a few feet away a missile impacted the ground instantly vaporizing a group of civilians and troops alike. The impact force caused most people to fall to their feet though Lelouch was able to stay upright.

The strength of the blast had severely damaged a group of building, one of which was now well on its way down. As the structure collapsed, it sent a mass of rubble and dust flying down the street. By this time people were already back on their feet and running for their lives once more.

Regaining his composure, Lelouch followed a group of people down an alleyway into the next street over. Looking around the corner into the street Lelouch saw a group of Three MEF Bamides Frames racing down the street as civilians moved out of the way letting out cheers of support to their troops.

The Frames made it about halfway down the street before a missile impacted a few meters away from the lead Knightmare. The fireball of the explosion engulfed the leader, before shrapnel and the blast force sent the other two flying now mangled messes.

Lelouch then saw a fourth Frame come onto the scene. The pilot of the Bamides quickly opened his Cockpit and Yelled out to his comrades before hopping down and running for one of the downed Frames.

Lelouch didn't waste a moment in taking his opportunity. Running across the street, he started to climb up the leg of the vacant Frame. After making his way about halfway up he heard a gunshot as a bullet narrowly missed his head, instead planting itself into the leg of the Knightmare. Looking down the street, Lelouch saw the young pilot pointing his pistol at him before letting off another round, this one flying clear over his head.

Lelouch quickly pulled the gun he had confiscated and took aim, letting off a single round the boy was hit in the middle of his chest and instantly collapsed yelling out in pain. Re-Holstering his weapon, Lelouch finished his climb into the Bramides.

Closing the cockpit Lelouch was greeted by control systems that made the ones from boot camp seems luxurious. Quickly putting aside the ancient setup of his frame he started to get to work on getting communication with the Britannia Army online so he wouldn't be gunned down the second he came across a Sutherland.

"Come one damns you," Lelouch complained as he tried to figure out the controls set in place by the MEF.

The radio quickly came to alive as a message came in though it was still the MEF channel. Looking up Lelouch saw two other Bramides Frames pointing their lone guns at him.

"I don't need this right now," Lelouch said just before he took hold of the controls to engage in combat.

Moving his Frame to the side Lelouch let loose a few well-placed shots directly into the first of the two enemy Frames before the Pilots were able to react. The remaining Knightmare quickly rushed forward in an attempt to close the distance while returning fire.

Lelouch was ready for this, though, and Quickly pushed his controls to the left to avoid the charge before he ripped the Frame to pieces.

Letting out a long sigh Lelouch started to make his way toward Britannia's front lines, and consequently the combat zone.

Lelouch was still fiddling with the hardware trying to get the right frequency but soon found that the frames radio system was locked in on three pre-selected frequencies.

"What the hell is the tactical purpose of that!?" Lelouch raged as he drove ever faster down the road.

After a moment, he heard contact to his right only to see a pair of three Sutherland's come flying in from the adjacent street. They quickly raised their weapons without a moment's hesitation. Lelouch cursed as he quickly moved his frame to dodge the onslaught. Had Lelouch reached a moment later than he would have been taken out instantly, but even with his reaction time, the occupied Frame still look a few good hits to in the leg.

Lelouch quickly dodged another volley of bullets, his instincts were telling him to return fire, but he wouldn't partake in fratricide. Instead, he continued to avoid the onslaught waiting for an opening.

After a moment, he saw it. One of the more careless members of the squad had allowed his rifle to overheat. Lelouch quickly avoided a few more rounds before urging his Knightmare forward, crashing into the Sutherland closest to him. This caused the Frame to be sent falling backward onto its back. The other two Frames seemed dazed by the attack which Lelouch took advantage of. Using his Landspinners, he quickly took out the legs of one of the frames and used his gun to knock the other to the side.

As the Frames laid on the ground, Lelouch quickly opened the Cockpit of his Frame. Waving his arms, he was greeted by a rifle about ready to blow away his stolen Bramides. The site of the Eleventh Prince of Britannia took the pilot off guard. The cockpit of the Sutherland quickly opened to revile none other than Sargent David Wood.

"Commander is that you?!" Wood asked in surprise.

"Potter? Oh hell, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you." Lelouch said with a long sigh of relief.

"How the hell did you get here, Intel reported you a POW!"

"Well I was, but I got out," Lelouch said rubbing the back of his head, "I would rather we not go into the details right now."

Wood nodded, and then took a closer look at his Commander, "You look like shit you know that?"

"I've looked worse," Lelouch let out a laugh, "Now do me a favor and tell that bastard, Loudmouth, to fork over his Sutherland before he gets it blown up again."

Wood gave a devilish grin in return before entering his cockpit. After a moment, Longwalls frame opened up.

"What the hell, we come to save your ass, and you end up saving yourself! Then you steal my Sutherland." Loudmouth threw his arms up in protest, but soon broke out into a fit of laughter, "You're one crazy SOB sir."

"Get in with Lady, we needed to contact Cornelia," Lelouch said before quickly climbing up into Longwalls Frame.

Once inside the Sutherland Lelouch took the lead as the group made their way deeper into the city. "Sir I've alerted command that we've secured you."

"What's our objective? Also, this is the last time that I give Loudmouth a ride." Lady interjected.

"We're heading for the last known location of on of an MEF general."

"Intel never reported in a general," Wood interjected.

"That's because Intel wouldn't know, he and I had a fun chat where he nearly took one of my fingers."

"Well then we should pay him a visit," Longwall said jumping on Conwell's radio.

* * *

Cornelia was in the middle of leading another charge into the brunt of the enemy defense. The MEF had been putting up a valiant effort, even Cornelia would admit to that, but they were beginning to falter under the sheer weight of the assault.

Taking her Lance to another pair of Bramides Frames she quickly scanned the area to find that all the enemies in the immediate vicinity had been destroyed.

"My lady, reports from HQ are saying that Commander vi Britannia has been acquired by Gold company," Guilford announced.

"Excellent, where are they now?"

"There IFF's report they are pressing deeper into Kuwait."

"What?! Their orders were for extraction, nothing more! Who gave the order to push an advance!"

"The movement as reported in by… Commander vi Brittania."

"Lelouch, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She quickly attempted to change channels to contact her reckless half-sibling. Soon she found that their transition systems were down.

"Why isn't his radio on? What the hell are they doing!" Cornelia raged, "Guilford, keep tracking that IFF, we're heading after them."

Guildford and a small support squad quickly followed their leader as she sped down the road toward what would soon start the heaviest fight yet in the Battle of Kuwait.

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Paid With Blood**

The deeper Lelouch and his squad moved into the city the heavier the resistance became. They had now come to a near standstill as they found themselves now in another skirmish with the MEF.

"We have to push the advance!" Lelouch cursed under his breath as another RPG was fired in his direction. Easily the rocket, Lelouch let out a quick burst of gunfire onto the roof of the building that it had come from before turning and quickly dispatching a flanking Bamides.

"Commander, I still can't make contact with the General!" Wood reported over the sound of gunfire.

"Shit, they must be jamming all long range transitions." Lelouch quickly realized.

"What's the plan?" Conwell interjected.

"We need to re-establish communications, they must have the radio jamming system setup on one of the cities skyscrapers," Lelouch said while engaging another pair of MEF Frames.

"Well, that won't matter if we can't push our way deeper into the city!" Longwall interjected from Conwell's Frame.

"We'll manage," Lelouch responded as he quickly moved into close quarters with and blew away one Brimides Frame and used his Slash Harkens to disable the second. "I'm going up top to get a better visual of the situation.

Lelouch then used his Landspinners to quickly climb to the top of one of the building by using the two walls of an alleyway as if they were a makeshift elevator shaft.

One atop the building Lelouch could see black smoke everywhere as fires raged throughout the city. He could also see a pattern of troop movements all converging near the cities largest building.

From Intel reports that he had read about the city, it was supposedly once belonged to one of the MEF's major companies Kuwait Industrial that worked with the collection and exportation of Sakuradite. However, the building was now used by the MEF as a command station for the area.

"I have a good idea of where we'll find our jammer," Lelouch reported to his squad.

"Great then let's go blow it up!" Longwall replied.

"Well, it's not the simple. It's atop KUI Tower."

"Uh, what's that exactly?" Long wall said before letting out a quick yelp.

"That would be the big building that you saw on the way in Loudmouth!" Conwell scolded him.

"How do we get there, the streets are starting to get thicker and thicker with these bastards!" Wood quickly pointed out.

"That might not be a problem for long…" Lelouch said wearily.

"What's happening?" Wood said before joining his commander on the rooftop. "Well, shit."

"What's happening?" Conwell asked from below.

"They're all starting to advance on Cornelia's position." Lelouch then had an epiphany. "This battle isn't for the city anymore."

"What? If it's not for the city…" Wood trailed off.

"It's for the life of the Goddess of Victory," Lelouch said quickly.

* * *

"Lady Cornelia, we can't reach command!" Guilford reported over the defining sound of battle around him.

"What about Lelouch's squad?" Cornelia asked while sending a volley of fire into the enemy line.

"We the IFFs of his squad a while as well,"

"So we don't have a connection with command and on top of that we don't have the location of Lelouch," Cornelia cursed under her breath. "We need to get to pull back and re-establish communications with the rest of the attack force."

Turning Cornelia started to lead a retreat of her troops as Guilford followed shortly behind. Speeding back down the street two friendly Sutherland's exploded. The explosion was then quickly proceeded by a wave of enemy gunfire from troops stationed on the roof of the buildings lining the road. Ducking for cover Cornelia was nearly taken out by a small army of Brimides Knightmares that were now pouring out onto the street.

"Shit, we're surrounded," Guilford said holding his cover as a few mortar rounds exploded near his position.

"We've been lead right into a trap," Cornelia cursed as a few shots hit her Frame's arm from the fortified front.

"What do we do General?" On of the younger pilots asked as he returned fire.

"I don't know," She admitted, "Hope for a miracle, and if that doesn't happen, die with honor." Cornelia then broke cover and let loose a volley of bullets into her enemies.

* * *

"We're five clicks away from KUI Tower," Wood reported as they fought through a small battalion of troops.

"We won't be able to fight off that many troops that guard the building." Conwell pointed out.

"Where is the majority of the attack force located?" Lelouch asked.

"Cornelia took a good portion of the army with her, but the majority of them are fighting in the harbor, along with the Imperial Navy," Wood reported.

"We need to get to that building and destroy that jammer, otherwise, we'll be fighting blind," Lelouch said as he dodged another RPG fired from one of the rooftops.

"How are we going to get to the building?" Woods cursed as he was nicked by cannon fire from a lone Brimides. Raising his gun, he quickly blew the enemy away.

"Lady, do you have a trigger detonator on you?" Lelouch asked as he started to concoct a crazy plan in his head.

"Yes, Commander, what are you thinking?" Conwell replied a little worried by the tone of her superior.

"Good, I'm going to need it," Lelouch said as he turned his Frame's back to the tower and started to input commands into this terminal.

"Lady, Potter, I need every explosive you have set to the frequency of that detonator and then pile them onto my cockpit," Lelouch ordered.

"What are you planning Sir?" Wood asked.

"We'll since we don't have the numbers to force our way to the tower, I'm going to use the Sutherland's ejection system to airmail me there," Lelouch said with a devilish smile.

"Are you crazy?" Wood replied, "We just got you back from your last suicide mission!"

"We need to get back communications, or else we lose the Cornelia and the city. If you have any better plans, now's the time." Lelouch said imputing the last bits of information into his trajectory.

"How do you plan to get out of there?" Longwall sounded worried.

"If there is one thing I love about you Loudmouth it's that you never clean out your Sutherland's." Lelouch looked over to the emergency kits to his side, which comes with a parachute for Sutherland's that are flown in. Most of the time when new Sutherlands were shipped in pilots would remove some of the more "pointless" items that they came with.

"So what are the explosives for?" Wood asked.

"Did you know that Sakuradite is one of the most unstable and explosive elements in the world?" Lelouch said finishing the last of his tweaks to his system, "And KUI Tower has a hell of a lot of it stored in its walls."

"You're planning to take out the tower itself." Wood realized, "Why not send just the pod?" He reasoned.

"I can set it for a timer to go off, but then I risk a failure. Even if that did work, I wouldn't be able to manipulate the direction of the blast through the use security systems blast doors."

"Why would you need to manipulate the explosion!" Conwell shouted.

"Well, it's simple really." Lelouch opened his cockpit and looked at his destination, "I'm going to crash that son of a bitch on the enemy's defensive line."

* * *

The losses were devastating. Cornelia had lost over half of her troops, and the number was growing by the minute. She and Guilford had had both hunkered down in the rubble of one of a fallen building.

"My Lady we're running low on ammo and explosives." Guilford sounded concerned.

"Damn it, this isn't good." Cornelia saw another one of her troops Sutherland's get ripped apart by enemy fire. His cockpit ejected but didn't go far before an AA gun blew it out of the sky.

"Sir we have a transmission. It's Commander vi Britannia though it's very weak." one of her few remaining pilots reported.

"Patch it through, quickly!"

The channel quickly switched to what sounded like nothing but static before a fuzzy message came through barely. "Co- take out jam- tower- destroy the AA or else- five minutes."

"We lost connection again mama." The pilot reported a moment before his Sutherland was impacted by an RPG causing critical damage to his Frame forcing another election that was instantly shot down.

"Shit!" Cornelia was now down another man, and they only seemed to be dropping off quicker now that the enemy was closing in.

"What did does he gain by destroying the AA?" Guildford said puzzled as he dodged a volley of enemy fire.

Cornelia looked out at her remaining men as she could see the hopelessness of the situation. "I don't know. But it's a better idea than waiting for them to kill us while we hide in a pile of rubble."

"But how?" He asked.

"We take the remaining Frames and make a charge into their line under the cover of all remaining Chaos Grenades. Once we break though we use everything we have to disable that AA. Then eject and hope that Lelouch's crazy plan works." Cornelia winced at the idea of resting her life on a plan she wasn't really even clued in on, outside of nearly incoherent snippets of information through a jammed transmission.

"Well it's certainly crazy, I'll give it that." Guilford then saw another Frame get vaporized. "But better than nothing."

Cornelia quickly patched though the plan to the rest of her remaining troops. "Those who make it back will be known as heroes, and those who die shall live on forever in history," She spoke as her troops lined up behind her. "We shall not waver in the face of the enemy. We shall show them what we Britannians are made of!"

Pushing her Knightmare forward Cornelia and Guilford lead the charge as what remained of her force followed their fearless leader into battle, many of them to be gun down shortly after leaving cover.

The rush was like hell as they returned the fire that that were meet with in kind by letting loose a volley of Chaos Grenades that destroyed a significant number of the entrenched enemies. The Bamides Frames that hadn't been killed quickly took cover allowing the charging Sutherland's to close the majority of the ground on the enemy line before the suppressive fire ended. When the Bamides Frames once again rose they were met with the charging, Sutherland's now only feet away.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The troops shouted as they let loose a volley of bullets or in the case of the soldiers who had exhausted all their ammo used their Rifles as blunt weapons to bash in enemy cockpits.

The advance was like a massive wave hitting the shoreline, it had had an enormous amount of momentum upon its initial impact, but was now quickly losing steam as Cornelia's troops started to fall all around her as their enemy regrouped.

Looking ahead, Cornelia could see the enemy's mobile AA guns that had all been set in a row. "Guildford, one last push!" Cornelia shouted.

Guildford took the remaining men around him as they rallied one last time ahead of Cornelia. "For her Highness!" They all shouted leading the final push for their target. Letting out as much hell-fire as they were able to, they cleared a small hole in the enemy's line that Cornelia raced, though.

Quickly entering in commands, Cornelia set her Knightmare to implode. "Eject now!" she ordered her men manually setting off her cockpits eject system.

As Cornelia flew through the air, she heard the explosion of what was left of her Frame. As she flew, she could hear the distinct sound of the projectiles flying past her cockpit, though she was relieved to realize it was only rifle fire and not that of the AA guns.

Then came the rough landing as her cockpit impacted onto the street. Retrieving the assault rifle from her cockpit Cornelia pressed in the command for her hack to open.

Stepping out onto the street she was quickly able to see the enemy advancing toward the ejected pods. Looking around, she saw Guilford running over to her location carrying his own weapon in hand.

"My Lady we need to take cover," He said as about a dozen more troops arrived on her location.

"Follow me, we'll hold up in that building across the way," She said pointing out a structure that looked to have been made of some form of reinforced concrete.

"And do what mama?" one of her troops asked.

"Hope Commander vi Brittania's crazy plan works," Cornelia said before leading her remaining troops to cover.

* * *

"Well, shit, she really did it," Lelouch said as he could now barely see the smoke rising from the now disabled AA guns. He had been lying atop the Building where is Sutherland sat ready for his launch. He had needed the AA guns in the area to be taken out, or else he risked his plan failing before it was even able to get a foot off the ground.

"Okay, the detonator is set for the explosives we placed atop your cockpit," Conwell said walking up beside Lelouch. Extending her hand she hung the detonator in her hand but pulled it back when Lelouch reached for it. "Not until you promise you're coming out of this alive."

"I don't plan to die Lady." Lelouch reached out and snatched the detonator, "You need, and Potter needs to move into extract Cornelia after the building goes down. There's going to be mass confusion."

Nodding Lelouch walked over to his Frame and started the climb to the cockpit. He could feel his heart starting to go wild in his chest. While he was sure of this aim, and that the calculations on his trajectory were all correct, that didn't guarantee that something wouldn't go wrong.

Climbing in Lelouch let out a deep breath as he started his final check. "System is prepared, and factors are as optimal as they are going to get." Lelouch hovered his hand over the ejection lever. "Sargent Wood," Lelouch said formally something he often avoided with his teammates.

"Yes, sir?"

"If I don't make it out, tell my sister that I love her very much," Lelouch said before pulling hard on the ejection lever.

The sudden jolt that passed through Lelouch's body wasn't unexpected, but that didn't make it any better. Lelouch closed his eyes and tried to let the panic leave his body. It was the thing that he hated most about his plan, was the lack of control while he flew. Lelouch knew that the flight would take less than a minute, but he felt like time had slowed to a near standstill.

Then came the impact. Lelouch braced as his cockpit slammed hard into what he hoped was KUI Tower. The could feel his cockpit start to lose its momentum as it barreled through a mass of objects until it finally came to a halt.

Shaking his head, Lelouch felt like he was going to vomit from the experience but managed to keep it in as he started to retrieve the items from the emergency pack in the Sutherland cockpit. Taking out the assault rifle along with the parachute that would hopefully save his skin at the end of the day.

Lelouch checked his armaments, one assault rifle with three clips totaling ninety bullets, a parachute, kevlar armor, and one detonator. "This isn't going to be easy." Lelouch gritted his teeth. He needed to make sure that he was near the Sakuradite supply was near to near to his position, and then activate the security system so that the blast would be directed in the correct direction to bring down the building on the enemy's defensive line. All this while fighting the clock and then make his way to the roof to make the jump avoid being killed in the blast or at best the collapse.

Pressing one button, the cockpits door quickly opened. Holding his gun tight, Lelouch let out a sigh of relief to see that it hadn't been surrounded by a group of MEF Troopers.

Exiting the pod Lelouch gave a quick scan of his surroundings. The pod had definitely made its way inside the tower and was now sitting only a few feet away from a massive tank that had warning signs posted all around it. Behind that was a row of identical tanks all barring identical markings.

"That makes things a lot easier," Lelouch grinned at his luck.

Turning around Lelouch could see the path of desolation that his cockpit had left. There was a massive hole that extended from the wall of the tower all they way to where he had been stopped. There was lab equipment all around that had been destroyed by the impact, however, there was no sign of any troops or any other personnel in the area.

Lowering his weapon, Lelouch quickly followed the path of destruction until he came to the hole in the wall that opened to the outside. Looking down Lelouch could see the enemy defensive line. Making a mental note Lelouch knew exactly how where to direct the force of the blast bringing KUI Towner crashing upon the enemy.

Taking a left Lelouch made his way down the hallway. Stopping at one of the elevator shafts Lelouch saw a place marking his floor as thirty-two.

Pressing the button a button, Lelouch called for the elevator, which he hoped would still be in intact. He would have taken the stairs if it hadn't meant spending a good amount of his time climbing the stairwell.

Lelouch tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator ticked down. Once it was about ten floors away he quickly took cover beside the door, his rifle ready.

As the elevator stopped on his floor with a loud beep signaling its arrival the doors slowly opened as a mass of footsteps echoed out as three armed guards exited.

The second the first guards muzzle passed the arch of the elevator door Lelouch reached out and grabbed the muzzle, pushing it to the side. The man holding the gun had been completely caught off guard as Lelouch wrestled the weapon to the side.

The man's comrades seemed equally shocked as they fumbled with their weapons but were unable to accurately maneuver their guns in the close quarters of the elevator.

After a short struggle, Lelouch pulled the gun from the man's grip. The man then instinctually moved to draw his sidearm but was quickly driven into the other two men as Lelouch's foot mad contact with his chest.

As the men toppled over one another, Lelouch quickly leveled the assault rifle and let loose a few quick bursts into the fallen men killing them almost instantly.

Breathing hard, Lelouch tossed the man's gun to the side before entering the elevator and selecting the one of the upper floors. Closing his eyes Lelouch reviewed his plan once more. He was heading for the eightieth floor, where according to the intel reports was the buildings security controls.

Feeling a quick jolt Lelouch saw that he had been stopped on the seventy-third floor. Lelouch then heard the elevator next to his race down at an incredible speed.

"Shit, they're cutting the cables," he realized. Quickly pushing the elevator door open Lelouch saw that he was in between floors. Letting out a curse Lelouch forced open the doors to the upper level before crawling out of the elevator.

No sooner than Lelouch's feet had exited the Elevator did it enter a free fall. Breathing heavy Lelouch quickly stood and pulled up his gun to check for hostiles. Seeing none Lelouch quickly made his way to the stairwell.

Bursting through the doors, Lelouch saw a team of four men halfway down the flight to the seventy-second floor. Hearing the door, the group started to turn to the noise but didn't get the chance to even get a good look at Lelouch before he had unloaded into their backs causing them to fall the rest of the way down the stairs.

Hearing troop movement from below Lelouch quickly started his climb up the stairs ready for the fighting to come

* * *

After seeing their commander's cockpit fly through the tower, Gold squad was able to let out a sigh of relief though they knew that that was only a part of the fight that their leader had to go through.

"So what do we do now Potter?" Longwall asked from the cockpit of Conwell's Frame.

"Now we do as ordered," Wood said putting away his binoculars.

"What can two Knightmares hope to accomplish against that many enemies?" Conwell asked wearily.

"Well hopeful when we get there the Tower will be going down. Preferably without Lelouch inside." Wood added.

Walking back to his Frame Wood quickly climbed back in as Conwell followed suit. "Let's move out." and with that, the group quickly started to make their way to Cornelia's last known location.

"Nothing is going according to plan today," Longwall sighed over the com system.

* * *

Nothing was going according to Lelouch's plans thus far. The stairwell had become been a blood bath. Clutching his left side Lelouch winced at the pain of the bruise that had formed.

Lelouch was glad that the Kevlar had held after the impact of the gunfire, and war grateful still that that had been the only time he had been hit on the climb to the eightieth floor.

Bursting through the doors onto the floor Lelouch could saw papers scattered everywhere though he was relieved to yet to have seen any contact.

Seeing a broken chair leg on the floor, Lelouch snatched it up and placed it between the handles of the door to the stairwell to buy him some time from the troops who were undoubtedly close behind.

Once again raising his refile Lelouch prepared for another fight. He had already used up two of his three clips and was now worried by the prospect of running out before he could make it to the roof.

Pulling the corner Lelouch could see a solid black metal door white Arabic writing. Pushing the Door open Lelouch could saw two men working monitoring the system while shouting orders into a com system.

Pulling up his gun Lelouch let out two well-placed shots into the base of each of the men's skulls. Closing the door behind him Lelouch closed the door locking it behind him.

Placing his rifle on a nearby table, Lelouch pushed the now dead guard to the floor before taking the seat. Quickly familiarizing himself with the controls, Lelouch started to activate various blast doors throughout the building.

Then there came a familiar sounding voice through the intercom. Lelouch immediately recognized the voice to be that of the man who had tried to cut off his finger.

Pressing down the a button, Lelouch replied. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your boys had a bit of an accident."

The man took a moment to respond but within a moment, the man's broken English filled the room. "I should have killed you when we first met Prince."

"We regrettably for you, you won't be getting that opportunity." Lelouch looked on the monitor as he could see the door to the stairwell burst open as a large group of soldiers poured onto the floor.

"You have nowhere to run. However, I must say you've been quite the annoyance, but you have served your purpose. Now I will have orchestrated the death of both The Witch of Brittania and another of the cursed bloodline of Brittainna."

Then there came the pounding of the soldiers on Lelouch's door as soldiers attempted to bash the door in.

"Sadly for you, neither will happen." Lifting up his rifle in his right hand and the detonator in his left Lelouch waited until the door burst open. Letting loose a volley of fire while setting off his explosives Lelouch ran forward for the exit.

The second the explosion when off the building shook with an incredible amount of force. Causing nearly everyone, including Lelouch to be thrown to the ground.

Shaking his head, Lelouch quickly returned to his feet and ran past the soldiers on the ground making a b-line for the nearest window. Bullets chasing him Lelouch ran without so much as looking back. The building was now starting to tip, if he didn't get out now, then he would be caught in the momentum and die in the fall.

Raising his rifle, Lelouch emptied what was left of his ammo into the window ahead before running full speed through it. Lelouch then felt a bullet rip through his shoulder while the glass cut into his flesh causing him to yell out as he started his free fall.

Falling Lelouch waited for a moment until the building fell forward. Lelouch was terrified, there were rubble and debris all around him if he were to open his parachute now it would almost certainly get ripped apart.

Closing his eyes Lelouch waited in free fall for a moment before he pulled the cord on his parachute. He yelled out in pain as the parachute put intense strain on both his back and shoulder which not only opened the wounds that on his back but put more pressure on the gunshot.

Lelouch was able to hold it together for a moment before he saw the building make contact with the ground making a defining boom, along with sending a massive cloud of dust throughout the city.

Then the gust of wind that it had made caught his parachute and sent him flying. After about a minute Lelouch finally ended up crashing hard onto the roof of a building. Trying to rise once more Lelouch thought he had found the strength only to feel his eyes roll into the back of his head as he fell into unconcessions for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

"We can't hold them for much longer!" Guilford said returning fire before falling back clutching his shoulder.

"Guilford!" Cornelia yelled out as she ran to the aid of her Knight.

"I'm fine my Lady." Guilford winched as he pushed his back up against the wall for cover. "How many of us are left?"

Cornelia looked about and became felt despair was over her as she counted her men, "Five." She said before ducking as a round passed overhead.

"Well we can say we fought to the last man," Guilford smiled weakly.

"Yes, we ca-" Cornelia started before hearing a defining explosion come from the direction of the enemy line. "What the hell was that?!" she yelled out.

"Mama, the tower!" one of the remaining troops yelled out.

Running over to the window Cornelia looked out to see that the massive KUI Tower was covered in smoke. But what's more, it seemed to be falling forward... no, it didn't seem to, it WAS falling forward.

"What in the world?" She said before snapping back to reality. "Take cover!" She shouted as she dived backward.

A moment later the very the very earth that she stood on seemed to shake beneath her as the tower slammed into the ground. Then came the massive cloud of dust that forced its way into their building.

After a while, the shaking stopped. However, the dust still hung in the air. Coughing Cornelia realized what had happened. "Lelouch," she said quickly to herself.

"My Lady are you alright," Guilford said before he placed his hand on his mobile com system on his right ear. "Communications are back online!" he yelled out.

Cornelia quickly switched hers on to reach out to Gold Squad, "Lelouch come in!"

"General, this is Sargent Wood." she heard in reply.

"What happened to Lelouch!" She demanded as she heard the enemies on the level below start to move again.

"He wouldn't be stopped."

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she put two and two together. "What is your location now?" she asked.

"We're heading toward your position now, what level are you on?"

"Were on the third floor, we have hostiles on the lower two levels," Cornelia replied refocusing on the task at hand, she could grief later.

"Engaging," Wood replied as she could hear shots fire off into the lower levels, "Tangos down."

Going over to Guilford she helped her loyal Knight to his feet as she and another man dragged him out of the concrete structure. Once on the street, Cornelia was greeted by two of the members of Lelouch's squad who handed Cornelia and her men masks to filter out the dust.

"We've sent word to the main battle force being lead by Commander Lafair, he's sending over thirty Sutherlands and a Frame for you mama." The girl reported.

"Excellent," She said before glancing over in the direction of the rubble.

"Initial scans indicate there were no survivors in the enemy line," Wood reported. "However Lelouch's portable IFF is active."

"He's alive?!" Cornelia said in shock.

"He had a parachute though even I must admit that I find it hard to believe that he could have made it out of that," Wood replied.

"Sargent, I need a Frame, now!" Cornelia replied sharply.

"Take mine commander," The girl said handing over her key. "The command code is 12-FG-I4-5W."

Cornelia nodded as she quickly climbed ran over and climbed into the Sutherland. Inputting the code she brought up Lelouch's IFF. "Wood with me," she said speeding down the road.

"Understood General!" He replied following close behind.

* * *

Fluttering open his eyes, Lelouch saw flashes of light as a blur of faces moved over the head. Opening his eyes once more he saw a group of men and women dressed in white and aqua blue scrubs running all around him before closing his eyes once more.

The last time Lelouch opened his eyes, he could see he was in a hospital bed. Looking slightly to his left Lelouch could see Wood, who was reading a book at his bedside.

"Are you ever going to finish that one? What has it been four weeks? I swear if I didn't know better I'd think you never passed high school." Tried to laugh but found his chest respond with a sharp pain.

Putting down his book Wood smiled at his Friend, "I never have time to read when I have to keep up with your crazy stunts sir."

"Well, something tells me from the pain in my chest you may have plenty of time to catch up," Lelouch smiled closing his eyes before resting his head back. "How bad was the damage?"

"You had three broken ribs, your left shoulder was hit by a bullet that needed to be dug out, your back was a mess from lashings, and to top it all off you had mass internal bleeding. So I would say you should be happy your even alive to start with." Wood reported.

"Not me, I want to know how big of a mess I made with that building," Lelouch said staring down his friend. They both looked at each other before both broke into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the statement though Lelouch's laugh was more of a mix of pain and laughter than anything else.

Lelouch still couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind how many people he had killed to save his half-sister, but quickly pushed the thought aside. "I didn't have any other options." Lelouch thought to himself.

"I need to go report to the General that you've been awake, in the mean time get some rest, it's no fun out there without you and your crazy strategies sir."

"Thanks, Wood." Lelouch nodded to him as he closed his eyes and welcome the warm comfort of sleep.

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Homeland**

The recovery period had been stressful, especially the physical therapy that Lelouch had been put through. Lelouch was definitely happy with the results of the work that the doctors had done. His back which had been severely beaten now had minimal scarring forming after the skin grafting had been done.

Taking a drink of water Lelouch grabbed his towel as he headed off to shower. Lelouch loved the feeling of hot water running over his head, he found that it helped him clear his head to think more openly. Letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water washed over him Lelouch let himself be swept into thought.

Reflecting on the events of that had transpired in his time in the Middle East Lelouch had grown a lot since his days when he had first shown up at Training Camp. Looking back on it, he was now quite ashamed of himself for having been so weak to start with, had he just put more effort into his physical training he would have saved himself a lot of pain. Though he guessed, he just needed the right motivation.

Shutting off the water Lelouch raped his towel around his waist. After receiving his items, Lelouch quickly left for the locker room. Turning the corner, Lelouch saw one of his sister's aides standing in the middle of the chamber. He was a shorter man, perhaps only a few months younger than Lelouch himself.

"Commander vi Britannia," The young man said formally.

"Yes, what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"The General requests your presence, sir."

Lelouch simply gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, to which the aide returned with a slight bow before leaving Lelouch to change.

After dressing in his standard military attire, Lelouch made his way to the command center in the middle of the base. Passing through the various security checks Lelouch was finally able to make his way to the control deck where he knew his sister would be found.

"Commander vi Britannia reporting General," Lelouch said formally as he saluted his half-sister who simply waved her hand to put him at ease.

"Lelouch, I just finished reading your rather a lengthy report on Kuwait," Cornelia noted as she closed the file.

"Was something the matter with the report General?" Lelouch replied a little puzzled.

"Nothing particular, though much of your battlefield techniques are a little unorthodox, they get the job done," She said turning to face her brother.

"If this meeting isn't about my report then what is the purpose of this exchange?"

"I have received orders directly from Pendragon that you are to return to the capital at once." Cornelia was blunt if anything. "You will be heading out on the first plane out tomorrow morning."

"Return?" Lelouch said aloud still trying to process what was happening. "But my tour is for another six months at the least and-" Lelouch was growing angry.

"The order is from the Emperor himself." Cornelia cut him off quickly before letting out a sigh, "I wouldn't have allowed it if it hadn't come from him. I don't dare defy father, you know as well as anyone what happens if you try that."

Lelouch flinched at the memory. "I'll need to inform my squad-mates of the dispatcher." Lelouch bowed and started to move for the exit before stopping and turning back to face his sister, "I would request one thing before I depart."

"What would that be?"

"In my absence, I wish for Sargent David Wood to be named the Leader of Gold Company. In my absence, he fared extremely well during the Battle of Kuwait." Lelouch stood firm.

Cornelia merely nodded in reply, "Very well, I shall see to it personally then."

Lelouch gave one last bow before turning and leaving his half-sister to her work.

* * *

The hanger that held Gold Squads Sutherland's was, as expected, occupied by his team-mates. Looking around, he saw that they were all working with engineers on their Frames. Looking up to the sound of their commanders entering the building they all rushed over to greet him.

"What took you so long? We thought you'd lost your way from the gym or something, don't tell me you have brain damage from all those stunts now." Longwall teased his commander as he gave him a punch on the shoulder.

Lelouch gave a smile in return, "Perhaps you should go take some time and hit the gym, I think Lady could hit harder than you."

Longwall looked a little embarrassed before Conwell gave him a good smack to the head, "Nah he needs to figure out how to pilot a Sutherland first."

Lelouch looked off into the distance as he tried to figure out the best way to break the news of his departure.

"Something the matter sir?" Wood asked. Wood was usually able to tell when his friend had something bothering him.

Lelouch had first met Wood back at the academy. They had both been put through some of the toughest training of their lives, and it probably would have been a lot harder had the two not worked together. Shortly after that, they had been shipped out to the Middle East together. Lelouch was soon able to make his way up the ranks, which didn't surprise Wood, he was a master of strategy and a damn good pilot to go along with that, plus being a little crazy didn't hurt either.

Feeling reluctant at first Lelouch simply let out a sigh before standing at attention, "I have been informed by the General that I am to be transferred back to the Homeland first thing tomorrow morning."

No one spoke for what seemed like forever, which only made Lelouch feel worse about the whole situation.

"Uh- W-What's the meaning the transfer." Conwell was the first to find words.

"My return was requested by the Emperor himself," Lelouch felt bitter just thinking of the man who he refused to call father. "Other than that, I've been left in the dark."

Wood looked a little shaken but quickly snapped out of it, "Well on the bright side now we have a fighting chance to get some glory. Kind of hard to beat you out while your toppling buildings."

Longwall placed his hand to his forehead as if he had had an epiphany, "Hold on, it makes sense now!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Dude you took out a small army of Brimides Frames, got taken as a prisoner, then escaped from your captors after resisting torture. Then you stole an enemy Frame, fought your way through the city before hooking up with us, and to top it all off you then crash a building on an enemy front to save the General while somehow serving the rubble on your way to the ground!" Longwall gasped for air after the long review of Lelouch's heroism.

"Man Loudmouth, Lelouch wasn't kidding when he said you needed to hit the gym," Conwell observed.

"Hey, I just got done cleaning out my new-new Sutherland, so give me a break!" Longwall protested.

"Sure. " Conwell rolled her eyes, "Besides, we all knew that already."

"What I'm saying is that Lelouch is probably going to be honored as a hero when he returns to the capital!" Longwall pointed out.

Lelouch wanted to object, but he had to admit that the thought of being honored for his actions in Kuwait had never crossed his mind. Thinking deeper on it, it made sense that news of the battle would have reached back to the capital. Lelouch couldn't imagine how the news and tabloids of the nation would over exaggerate the already nearly unbelievable story.

"For once Loudmouth makes a point," Wood said finally speaking up. "Though I wouldn't say I envy you. I hear those ceremonies are pretty dull."

Lelouch could recall attending a few in his youth with his mother. Wood didn't know just how right he really was.

"Oh come on Potter!" Conwell wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Just think of all the food, the music, the fan girls that he'll undoubtedly have obtained."

"Okay, that's enough on that!" Lelouch put up his hands defensively, "just thinking about it is already giving me a headache."

"Told you it was brain damage," Longwall jumped in. The whole squad looked at him for a moment before they started into a fit of laughter.

Lelouch smiled as he and his squadmates went back into their regular routine of messing with Longwall and having a generally good time.

* * *

The morning wake-up call was the worst, especially knowing what lied ahead. Rolling out of bed Lelouch looked around at his now bare quarters. If Lelouch had grown accustomed to one thing as a Commander, it was that he had his own private quarters.

Lelouch was glad that he had spent the better part of the previous night packing though he didn't have much to pack in the first place. Wood would often comment on the void that his room was.

"You sure don't live like a prince." Wood would tell him whenever he had visited the place.

Walking over to his closet Lelouch pulled out his Army Service Uniform, which he kept in a thin plastic film to keep the dust off. Removing the film Lelouch admired the black and gold attire, that was finished off by a small half cape that ran down the left arm of the garment.

Putting on the uniform looked himself over in the mirror Lelouch noticed he had forgotten his service cap. Putting the cap on Lelouch looked over himself once more before giving a satisfied nod.

Picking up his two lone suitcases Lelouch gave one last look around his room to ensure that he had everything before turning to leave.

Taking his time Lelouch navigated his way outside where a vehicle would take him to the tarmac were shuttle would then fly him back to the Homeland.

Carrying his bags, Lelouch was greeted by a jeep being with non-other than David Wood behind the wheel.

Honking the horn twice Wood gave his commander a wide grin, "Come on, we don't have all day grandma!"

Lelouch smile as he quickly walked up to the passenger side door before setting his bags in the back seats. "I thought you had sanitation duty today?"

"Nope... Well, I did but the guy who was set to drive you got his car jacked, they have yet to apprehend the insubordinate thief." Wood said swinging open the passenger side door. "Now get in."

Lelouch grew a devilish smile as he jumped in the passenger seat quickly removing his cap so that it wouldn't be taken by the wind.

"So what's first when you get home?" Wood said glancing over occasionally as they drove toward the airstrip.

"I don't know for sure though I do know I'll be visiting Nunnally a lot." Lelouch still felt guilty for leaving his sister behind, but he had felt he needed to prove his worth, less he get her sent back into another war zone. Lelouch tightened his grip on his cap as he felt his rage for the Emperor grow before he realized what he was doing and relaxed.

"She probably misses you," Wood had instantly like Nunnally the moment he had met her during both his and Lelouch's graduation at the military academy. He had met her twice since then, and she had come to enjoy his company.

"Yes. She sends me letters all the time," Nunnally loved to send Lelouch letters that she had written on a special typewriter that had been fitted with Braille for her.

"I know, you show me them all the time," Wood reached across the seat and slugged Lelouch's shoulder.

"You're the one who asks to see them half the time!" Lelouch replied rubbing his shoulder.

Lelouch could soon see the shuttle sitting on the runway with two Fighter Jets to either side. Standing by the stairs that had been rolled up to the hatch was Cornelia along with Guilford and the rest of her Royal Guard, who was now comprised of three new members after the Battle of Kuwait.

Stopping a few feet from the men Wood put the jeep into park. "You take care of yourself, Lelouch. Knowing you, you'll be in more danger around royals than around Knightmares."

Lelouch quickly put back on his cap before stepping out of the vehicle. Turning Lelouch grabbed his suitcases and was about to leave but then turned to his friend one last time.

"Hey, you take care of yourself and the others." Lelouch and gave one last smile.

"Understood Commander." Wood simply gave a sarcastic salute before he sped off.

Letting out a long sigh Lelouch turned and walked over to his sister and her guard.

"General," Lelouch nodded to his sister as a pair of servants from the shuttle took Lelouch's bags from him as they started to load the transport.

"I trust you'll behave yourself once you're back in Pendragon?" Cornelia said folding her arms.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Lelouch chuckled.

"Your actions will reflect me, you're under my command remember," Cornelia said dismissively.

"Of course," Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to pass on your love to Euphie."

"Thank you." Cornelia was business as usual as she turned to the shuttle, "The Emperor has sent you an escort for your travels."

"Escort?" Lelouch was confused until he turned and looked at the hatch.

Standing at the top of the stairs to the transport was a thin girl who looked about his age. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. However, that wasn't what Lelouch noticed about her. She was dressed in a white military uniform and was sporting a light green cape with a purple lining.

"Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve," Lelouch said to himself as he watched her descend from the top of the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom, she calmly walked over to Lelouch. He noticed that even in her heels she was still a good three inches shorter than him.

"Prince Lelouch, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said sweetly giving as she bowed in respect.

"Its an honor to finally meet the Leader of the Emperor's Royal Guard," Lelouch extended his hand for her to shake which she quickly obliged. "I take it then your my escort to the Homeland?"

She nodded in reply, "I was sent on the personal order of his Majesty."

Lelouch nodded and turned one last time to his sister, "Well I mustn't keep you any longer sister."

"Safe travels brother." Cornelia nodded as she watched Lelouch ascend the steps to the Shuttle and vanish into the transport followed closely behind by Monica.

* * *

Lelouch was looking out the window to the vast ocean below. From the height, the blue of the Ocean seemed to almost blend with the blue of the sky.

"Tell about yourself Prince." Lelouch looked up to see the Knight of Twelve sitting across from him.

"What would you like to know?" Lelouch replied as a servant came and poured a glass of water for the two. "Thank you," Lelouch nodded to the girl as she turned and vanished once again into the back.

"Well you've become quite the talking point in Britannia after the victory in Kuwait, I want to separate fact from fiction," Monica said before taking a sip of water.

Lelouch shrugged. "Well, I haven't seen or heard any of the reports on the invasion. I would reason that that would be Cornelia's doing."

"Well, they say that you single handily took down Kuwaiti Industries Tower. After you escaped your captors." Monia chuckled.

"Well, that actually sums it up pretty well, though I'm assuming you've already read both Cornelia and my reports on eh events of Kuwait."

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it directly from the source," Monica leaned in. "Tell me what was going through your mind when you did it?"

"I don't think I understand the question," Lelouch said uncomfortably.

"When you blew the building, how did you feel knowing that you were killing hundreds if not thousands of people? All in the name of Britannia." Monica said with a genuine smile which made him feel as if she almost enjoyed the idea.

"I didn't think of it like that," Lelouch looked out the window to avoid the Knight of Twelves gaze. "There wasn't another option open to me at the time, other than that to guarantee the Generals survival."

"So loyalty to your commanding officer above all else,"

"No, loyalty to my family above all else," Lelouch said shooting her a distasteful glance. 'Something the Emperor doesn't understand.' but Lelouch kept that thought to himself.

After that, there was a long moment of silence, and Lelouch felt a tension grow in the air. Looking back, he could see that Monica was still intently observing him every move.

After a while, Lelouch decided to break the silence, "So, if I may ask, why is the Leader of the Emperor's Royal Guard personally seeing to the Eleventh Prince."

"The Emperor wouldn't divulge all the details, but you are currently a national hero, it makes sense that your safety is of the utmost priority," Monica smiled as she took another sip of her water.

"So if you don't know everything can you, at least, tell me what you do know. I've been pretty much left in the dark," Lelouch admitted.

"You will be presented with the Imperial Medal of Honor, and there will also be a ceremony held in accordance with the presentation of that honor." Monica looked over a tray of food was presented which she gladly took. "I'm sure you'll be given a more in-depth schedule upon our arrival to the Homeland."

Lelouch nodded as he had a platter set in front of him. Pulling the lid off the meal was revealed to me a roast with mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of baked carrots.

Starting with his lunch, Lelouch found the food of the highest quality and thought it a refreshing change from his usual military rations.

"So tell me, Lelouch, why is it that you have no claim to the royal throne?" Monica probed once more.

"I denounced my claim, and was then sent to Japan-" Lelouch began.

"You mean Area eleven," Monica corrected.

"No I mean Japan," Lelouch said shooting another distasteful glance. "I wasn't exactly brought back in welcoming arms when Nunnally and I returned to the Homeland."

"Is that why you joined the military?" Monica pressed.

"Everything you want to know about my military career you can find in my file," Lelouch retorted.

"Hostile," Monica chuckled.

Lelouch quickly returned to looking out the window after finishing his meal once again losing himself in, though, eventually falling to sleep.

* * *

Lelouch as suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of the plane making contact with the runway. Rubbing away the sleep in his eyes Lelouch looked out his window to see the unmistakable sight of the Imperial Port in Pendragon.

Looking around Lelouch spotted Monica walking out of the cockpit, "It seems you're finally awake."

"Yeah," Lelouch replied as he stood now that the plane was being taxied.

Looking out the window as they arrived at the rear exit of the Port, Lelouch saw the stairs that would take him to the ground, but that was about the only good thing he noticed.

There was a massive crowd of both reports and citizens along with Two Generals standing on a roped-off red carpet that led to a luxury transport and it's two police escorts.

"No one told me I would be hounded by people the minute I landed," Lelouch complained as the Plane came to a stop.

"I will go first followed, you are to follow close behind," Monica said firmly.

Then the door to the shuttle was then opened followed by the staircase that was quickly moved into place. Monica walked out the moment the stairs made contact with the shuttle and started her descent.

Letting out a long sigh, Lelouch put his cap on his head before quickly following the Knight of Twelve. The second he emerged from the vessel Lelouch was nearly blinded by the numerous flashes from cameras. Lelouch's first instinct was to shield his eyes, but he forced himself to remain presentable.

Lelouch may have hated the traveling media, but even he knew that image was nearly everything in the capital. So he forced himself to put on a smile and gave a few waves to the crowd as he made his way down to the red carpet below where Monica was standing beside the two Britannian Generals.

"May I introduce, Generals Graveman and Sumire," Monica said gesturing to the two men.

"An honor to meet you, your highness," Graveman said as the two men bowed in respect.

"It's the honor is all mine," Lelouch replied shaking the two men's hands. Finding it important to put on a show for the media. He would play the role of the hero so long as it garnered him the support. If he ever wanted to make any real connections, he thought it best not burn bridges before he had even been in the capital for more than a few minutes.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for the short meeting, but I must be on my way," Lelouch nodded to the men once more before making his way slowly to his transport stopping to give one last wave before he vanished inside.

Once the door was firmly closed, and Lelouch was out of the site of the media he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Not a fan of public appearances sir?" Lelouch heard from the seat in front of him.

Observing the car for the first time, Lelouch saw a lady who looked only a few years older than him. She wore glasses that covered her blue eyes and blond hair that was put up into a bun. She was dressed in a black professional dress with a red bow around her neck. She held a tablet in her hands that she was intently focused on.

"Only when I'm not expecting them," Lelouch responded as he removed his cap. "I'm sorry, I must ask who you are."

Looking up for a moment the woman chuckled, "I almost forgot that your stay in the capital upon your rescue in Area Eleven was only for a short few days." the girl then extended her hand, "My name is Ms. Hammond, I was assigned to be your personal aide."

Lelouch nodded, "What's my schedule for the evening look like?"

"First, you're to be set to arrive at Imperial Aries Villa and meet with Princess Nunnally. Then you've been requested to meet with Second Prince Schneizel, and after that, you're to meet with the Emperor." Lelouch flinched at the mention of the man. "Lastly, you're to attend a dinner though the guest list hasn't been forwarded to me on purpose I'm being told."

"Thank you," Lelouch replied looking out the window now once again deep in, though, "Please inform by the brother that I will gladly meet with him," Not that Lelouch felt he had a choice in the matter if he needed to make an ally out of anyone Schinzel was that person.

"I will inform him at once sir," Hammond replied while she typed something quickly into her tablet.

Lelouch was now trying to figure out why the Emperor was paying him so much attention as of late. If anything, I would have thought that the Emperor would have been all too happy to let him waste away in the Middle East fighting HIS wars, something he was doing to ensure that Nunnally wouldn't have to be shipped off once more. It was more on the suggestion of Clovis that he had made that decision, which Schinzel had partly supported.

After some time, the familiar sight of the stone drive of Aries Villa came into view. Lelouch had fond memories of his home though they were all nearly tainted by the night that his mother had been assigned, and his sister had lost her ability to walk.

As they pulled up, there was a group of guards at the entrance to the Villas main building. The entrance had massive windows above that let lit the main staircase of the building, his least favorite spot of the whole Villa. He could still picture the broken glass and blood that had stained the red carpeting of the stairs, all of which had been replaced though it didn't help him forget.

As the car came to a complete stop on of the guards opened the door for their Prince. Exiting the vehicle Lelouch handed off his hat to one of the servants who were talking his suitcases to his quarters. Lelouch raised his hand to put the guards who were now saluting him at ease before quickly making his way into the Villa followed closely behind by Hammond.

Lelouch looked at the stairs the moment he walked through the doors but then forced himself to put it to the back of his mind.

"Ms. Hammond, where will I find my sister?" Lelouch said turning to his aide.

"Let's see, it's one o'clock at the moment, so you could be able to find her in the Gardens," Hammond spoke as she checked her tablet.

Lelouch nodded "Thank you, that will be all for now," Bowing Hammond turned and left to attend her matters.

Lelouch looked once more at the stairs before he departed for the Gardens. He had fond memories of that place. It had been where he had spent the majority of his childhood. He had good memories of his sister running about as they wasted away their childhood playing with their half siblings Euphemia and Clovis.

Making his way to the middle of the massive Guardian Lelouch would see his sister sitting in her wheelchair underneath a large oak tree accompanied by a middle aged man.

The man was dressed in a clean, pressed suit with a red tie. He looked handsome for his age save a scar that ran the length of his temple. His long black hair was put back into a ponytail. The man was holding an identical tablet to the one Hammond owned in his right hand as he listened to Nunnally talks about days gone by.

Looking up the man saw Lelouch approach and started to reach for the inside of his suits coat before he recognized who it was that was approaching and relaxed.

Oddly enough this made Lelouch find a sense of trust in the man, he had the protection of his sister in the forefront of his mind, something he was glad to see.

Walking over beside his sister she became quiet as she seemed to sense the presence of another person as she reached out a hand in Lelouch's direction. Bending down to her Level Lelouch took ahold of her hand causing her to instantly smile.

"Lelouch, you're back!" Nunnally cried out with joy as she squeezed his hand. "You should have told me you were coming I would have greeted you at the entrance!"

"I thought you might enjoy a surprise," The man said beside her with a smile at the reunion.

"Well, you've done well Roderick," Nunnally replied.

Lelouch stood back to his feet and faced the man for the first time, "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lelouch, but I guess you already knew as much," Lelouch said as he extended his hand to the man.

Accepting it, the man returned a firm handshake to the prince, "Roderick Clemmon at your service your highness."

"I see that you're in the good graces of my sister," Lelouch chuckled.

"Roderick has been just wonderful, he's very helpful, and a good listener," Nunnally chirped. "I'm glad you here, I was worried sick after the reports about Kuwait came, though."

"Well everything turned out well in the end for both Cornelia and me," Lelouch would spare the more gritty details from his sister, he needed to need her worrying too much for him, she was only fourteen after all.

"Let's go inside, I can have someone in the kitchen bring us tea while we catch up!" Nunnally seemed ecstatic.

Lelouch smiled down at his little sister as Roderick pushed his sister alongside him as they walked toward one of the Arise Villa's many sunrooms.

Almost as soon as they were seated a servant of the estate brought forth two glasses of ice cold sweet tea setting them on the table before giving a quick bow and departing. Lelouch was about to reach for his glass before Roderick pulled out a sealed plastic packet. Ripping it open he pulled out a pair of clear plastic sticks that he dipped into each glass. Upon removing them, he held them up as they each turned green.

Lelouch guessed that the man had been checking for poisons in the drinks. Lelouch distinctly remembered what Wood's comments on the Capital being more deadly than the battlefield at times. 'There's always someone trying to remove someone else from power' Lelouch thought to himself.

"So how has David been?" Nunnally asked as she felt for her glass before taking it in hand.

"He's been well," Lelouch chuckled, "He actually looks forward to your letters almost as much as I do."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Nunnally took a sip of her drink. "I would love for him to be able to visit us next time he's here back to the Homeland."

"I think he would like that," Lelouch took a hold of his glass and took a drink of the tea. It was very sweet and carried a hint of strawberry but not enough to overwhelm him. "That's good."

"Really? It's a recipe I helped make." Nunnally said proudly, "So how long are you going to be home?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I'll be here for at least the next two days for sure," Lelouch said honestly.

"Well, then we better work hard to catch up!" Nunnally said positively. Lelouch had always been surprised at how she was able to keep such a mentality with all that had happened to her in life, but he guessed it was far better than the alternative.

"Agreed, though I still have plenty of other items to attend to. Though I'm all yours for the next two hours," Lelouch smiled as they started into a long conversation about the past events of each others lives with the occasional comment from Roderick whenever he was brought into the discussion. Lelouch talked of his deployment though he left out all the details about the combat he had been in over the duration of the war.

Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying himself as time seemed to fly by. Though every good thing does come to an end as Hammond approached the group her table firmly in hand.

"Sir, your car had been made ready to transport you to the Prime Minister's Mansion." She promptly reported.

"Thank you. Inform the driver I will be there shortly." Lelouch ordered. Nodding her head, Hammond turned and pulled out her phone to make a call.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Lelouch smiled to his sister as he rose from his seat.

"Will you be out late then?" Nunnally inquired.

"Yeah, I have quite the schedule to keep." Lelouch felt sorry for having to leave his sister but knew that he had little choice in the matter.

"Well, I'll see you off, if you like," Nunnally smile as Roderick pulled her from the chair and followed Lelouch toward the main entrance.

"I would love that," Lelouch took grinned as the two made their way down the hall.

* * *

The car ride to the Prime Minister's Estate was only a short fifteen minutes away. Lelouch had only been to the Prime Minister's Estate once before, and that was when Schneizel had been named the Prime Minister.

The Manson was a massive half circle that surrounded a pond and garden though that was the back half of the building. In the front, there was the long drive was up with a multitude of personal patrolling the grounds. At the end of the trip, there was a large fountain that formed the roundabout. This leads up to the pillared entrance of the Mason, which was painted plain white.

As the car came to a stop, a guard quickly moved to open the door for Lelouch, who nodded in thanks as he exited the vehicle closely followed by Hammond. Not soon after exiting the car Lelouch saw a man in an aqua blue hat and uniform come striding out of the building. The man looked to be in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties. He had a mix between pink and gold hair that when along with the man's sky blue eyes.

Arriving the man gave a slight bow to Lelouch, "We are glad you could join us today," Rising he extended his hand. "I am Kanon Maldini personal aide to Prince Schneizel."

"Thank you for having me," Lelouch replied shaking the man's hand.

Turing Kanon motioned to the building, "Please right this way, the Prince is in the library."

Lelouch followed Kanon as he led them through the building. Lelouch marveled at the architecture, which rivaled even that of the Aries Villa, which was said to be second only to Pendragon Imperial Palace.

Arriving at a pair of double doors Kanon opened them to revile the Library. The room contained a massive array of books that lined the wall with a fireplace in the middle of the far wall. The room was by no means huge, but there were enough books to keep on occupied for years and years.

In the middle of the room sat Schneizel who was reading a book in front of a small square table with an expensive chess board set upon it that also had another chair opposite him. Seeing the door open he placed closed his book and rose to greet his half brother.

"Ah, Lelouch, it's been far too long!" he boomed in his normal charismatic way. Lelouch had always known that his brother was a master when it came to the game of politics, there were few alive that could match him.

"Far too long," Lelouch agreed with as he entered the room.

"Eh, if you would Kanon, would you, please see to Lelouch's aide's needs while my brother and I catch up?" Schneizel said with a smile to Hammond.

Bowing Kanon closed the doors to the Library. Looking around the room, Lelouch joined his half-brother as the two took their seats opposite one another.

"Shall we?" Schneizel said motioning to the board.

Lelouch nodded, in reply. Schneizel then moved a pawn forward as he was playing the role of the White King. "How have you been Lelouch?"

"I've been fine," Lelouch replied moving his own pawn as he started to form a plan of attack.

"More than fine I would say," Schneizel replied as he moved another piece forward. "I must say, I wouldn't have thought to drop a building on my opponent though it seemed to be extremely useful."

Lelouch ignored the comment Lelouch changed his strategy to accommodate his brothers advance. "I wonder, is this meeting really just to catch up on?" Lelouch darted his eyes to his brother, but his cold violet eyes never left the board.

"The Emperor had summoned you to Pendragon to be honored with the Imperial Medal of Honor," Schneizel stated.

"I'm aware of that," Lelouch said looking as Schneizel moved his knight into action which he quickly moved to neutralize.

"However there is more to it than just that," Schneizel moved his pawn forward and took one of Lelouch's which allowed Lelouch to capture his Knight.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked as Schneizel countered by taking Lelouch's bishop.

"I've heard rumors from people I have close to the Emperor that he has plans to use you for something critical to his goals. What those goals are, I am currently unaware of." Schneizel stated bluntly Lelouch mobilized his queen.

"So what is it that you want from me then?" Lelouch reported as Schneizel made another move that puzzled Lelouch but made him start to question what his brother's strategy was.

"We both have our... issues with our father," Schneizel said carefully as Lelouch took another of his knights. "So I need someone who can be trusted close to the Emperor."

Lelouch could see the direction the wind was blowing as they talked, "You want me to spy on the Emperor for you?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Not the just spy, but influence than man," Schneizel replied as he took moved his queen for the first time opening another of his pieces for an attack.

"I'm the last person that would have any sway on that man," Lelouch replied as he took the another one of Schneizel's pawns, he was growing confident that it would only be a matter of time before he put Schneizel in checkmate.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean that you can grow to be trusted," Schneizel smiled as he moved another piece forward taking what looked like a useless pawn of Lelouch's.

"How can I gain the confidence of a man who I hate above everything in this world," Lelouch said as he started for the kill.

"We all put on the masks the help us prevail." Moving his remaining bishop that he had neglected to save a few beginning turns, "And a man who has not mastered the use of the mask can never prevail." Lelouch looked studied the board for a moment before the harsh reality set in, "I believe that's checkmate."

Lelouch Leaned back and soaked in the masterful manipulation of the game and wondered if the same would occur to him if he got involved with his half-brother's plot.

"Before I agree to anything, tell me this," Lelouch leaned in looking his broth in the eye. "What is your end goal Schneizel?"

Schneizel held his hand to his chin in thought before looking up, "To make sure that the world is shaped by the right person."

* * *

The drive from Schneizel's estate to the Imperial Palace was more taxing than it should have been. Lelouch had yet to adjust to the time zone though his in-flight nap had helped a great deal in that respect, mainly he was anxious about the meeting with the Emperor.

Lelouch forced himself to relax as the car came to a stop in front of the Palace entrance. Looking up, he saw Hammond give him a slight smile.

"I'll be with the car," She announced.

"You won't be joining me?" Lelouch asked.

"I wasn't invited to attend the summons with you," she explained.

Nodding Lelouch saw the door to the car open as a royal guard stood by. Exiting the car for what seemed the hundredth time that day Lelouch made his way up the steps of the castle. After reaching the top, Lelouch was met by none other than the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski.

"This way," she said before walking into the palace.

Lelouch followed her through the castle toward for the Imperial throne room as the sun started to set behind the mountains.

Arriving at the massive doors of the throne room two of the Emperor's royal guards pushed the doors open as Monica walked through before stopping to stand at attention.

"Hail my Lord!" she boomed, "I bring you Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Price of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"Leave us." the Emperor said without looking to the so much as looking in the direction of the Leader of his Guard as he was admiring a marble statue of himself that seemed to been recently carved.

Bowing low, Monica gave Lelouch a stern look as she exited the room, the massive doors being shut behind her. Lelouch looked out the huge windows as twilight had now dawned, and without any candles or lights in the room was now quickly darkening, though the few candles that were lit left enough light for one to see in.

Cautiously Lelouch advanced, his shoes clicking on the exquisite marble flooring as he walked before stopping a few meters from the Emperor.

"Tell me, Lelouch, what do you value above all else?" the Emperor asked.

Lelouch was quiet for a moment as he tried of navigating the question, "Family," he finally said after a long moment.

"I thought as much." The Emperor said looking turning away from his statue. "I, however, find that it is one's legacy. After all, it is all that ones has to leave behind after they're gone."

Lelouch watched kept his eyes fixed on his father as he walked toward the royal throne. "I wonder what the legacy of Lelouch vi Britannia should be?" the man said glancing back to his son. "Will you remain the errant child or will you take another path?"

Lelouch was tense, and he knew it. He knew he needed to watch his footing or else he risked falling off the mountain once more, and he worried that he wouldn't have the chance to climb it again a second time.

"That's why I joined the military to prove my worth to you." Lelouch forced the mask of calm to cover him though his insides were a mix of several emotions.

"Yes, you have proven yourself an asset on the battlefield, but there are many who in my circle who are masters of war." The Emperor dismissed the statement, "And the ability to wage war does not make necessarily make one's loyalties clear."

Lelouch could feel his hands begin to become damp as his heart started to race. "What would you have me do?" Lelouch asked respectfully as he could force himself to be.

"You will do as you are told," The Emperor said walking over to his son. "And there is much that I will command."

Lelouch felt sick at the words but forced his mask to remain. "What do you wish of me, my Lord?"

Standing in front of him the Emperor seemed to be examining Lelouch's every move before he spoke once more. "You are to be an honored guest of Duke Whittaker's daughter for dinner this evening. Her father is the head of the largest refinery of Sakuradite on the East coast. You are to make a good impression on her."

Lelouch felt relieved at the seemingly simple task though he was still worried that there was more to it than the man would let on.

"Understood, your Majesty," Lelouch replied.

Walking back over to his statue the Emperor looked over it once more. "That will be all," he said without so much as a glance at his son.

Forcing a bow Lelouch quickly strode out of the room as the doors were opened for him by the Imperial guards.

Upon exiting the room, the doors were quickly shut behind him. Looking forward, Lelouch saw Monica was waiting for him.

"Your dinner is being held in the West Dining Hall," She announced as Lelouch approached. Standing she started to lead the way as Lelouch closely followed behind.

Passing through the building massive halls the two eventually arrived at the west wing. "Though here," Monica motioned with a light smile as Lelouch nodded making his way into the room as Monica closed the doors behind him.

Lelouch didn't know what he was to expect, but he had imaged more people, the room was empty save a single small table in the middle of the dimly lit room which had two plates with matching silverware and glasses set out and a candle placed in the middle to top put it all together.

Lelouch was confused, he had thought that there would have been a great multitude of people in attendance though it appeared that was wrong.

"Hello?" Lelouch turned to the sound as he noticed the girl for the first.

She looked about the same age as him as her face came into full view. Lelouch took note of the girl's long blond hair which ran down the length of her back and shoulders and held a light wave to it which was complemented well by her eyes which were the same shade of blue as the sky. Overall Lelouch found her incredibly beautiful.

"I take it your Ms. Whittaker," Lelouch smiled as she walked over her heels clicking on the floor as she went.

"Yes. Sophie Whittaker your highness," she said with a curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you, Sophie," Lelouch smiled as he gestured to the table. "Shall we?"

Nodding the two took their seats and a few seconds after that the doors to the kitchen opened as three of the palace chiefs walked out, two with trays and one with a bottle of white whine. One of the men quickly poured the two each a glass of both water and wine while the others set down the trays removing the lids to reveal salads their starter. After that two of the three men left while one stepped out of earshot but watched in case the two would need anything.

"I apologize, but I was under the impression that there would be others in attendance," Lelouch said as he started his meal.

"I many have been a little selfish by keeping the Hero of Kuwait to myself," Sophie grinned. "But I regret nothing."

"When did you first arrive in the capital?" Lelouch said trying to ease into the conversation.

"Around mid-afternoon. The flight was horrible, somehow the control tower allowed a commoner flight to be allowed to taxi before us." She scoffed.

Lelouch tapped his fingers on his silverware as he started to form an opinion of the girl, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Well not really, but it's the principle, you understand." Lelouch eyed the girl as she took a sip of her wine.

"You have an issue with commoners?" Lelouch probed.

"The commoners, while essential to the nation, are beneath the Royals," Sophie chuckled. "Like your father says all men are not created equal."

Lelouch stared at her for a long moment before proceeding. "My mother was of common birth."

Sophie's face seemed to drain a bit, "I meant no offense-"

Lelouch quickly cut her off, "While I disagree with the Emperor on a multitude of things, he isn't wrong when he says people are not created equal." Lelouch was asserting himself now. "But one must understand that being a royal doesn't mean you were created better than anyone else," Lelouch took a swig of wine before he finished, "It just means you don't have to claw your way up the mountain."

There was a short moment of awkward silence before the two servants returned with the main course. Removing the salads they placed players of duck and green beans in front the two royals.

"This looks amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Lelouch smiled. While he had already found issues with the girl, he still knew he needed to leave a good impression.

"Quite," She gave a nervous smile before she took a bite.

"So tell me a little about yourself," Lelouch asked looking to find something he could possibly relate to.

"Well, my father is head of Whittaker Refining Industries, though I assume you could have guessed as much. I was born in Boston where I grew up. I was my father's first and only child after my mother died." She seemed a little sad at the mention of her mother.

"I'm sorry to have heard that. I lost my mother as well," Lelouch noticed his hand had tightened around his utensils and attempted to relax.

"It's not easy," Lelouch looked up to see her staring sorrowfully at him. "Losing the ones we love."

Lelouch nodded. "But it makes you cherish those you still have even more," he said more to himself then to Sophie.

"A toast then," Sophie smiled raising her glass. "To those we remember, and those we still have to hold onto."

Lelouch grinned as he picked up his glass and lightly tapped hers with his own as the glasses rang out. "To those we cherish," he smiled before taking a drink.

* * *

Lelouch walked to the exit with Sophie close to his side as they made their way from the palace lead by Monica.

"I enjoyed your company tonight Lelouch," Sophie said with a smile as she stopped and look off into the distance where a group of bodyguards looked on at the two who Lelouch assumed where Sophie's.

"It was, intriguing," Lelouch nodded.

"Well, I do hope to speak with you more at the ceremony tomorrow," She said giving a curtsy as she gave him one last smile over the shoulder as she walked to meet her bodyguards and car.

Lelouch gave one last glance to the girl before he followed Monica the rest of the way to his own transport.

Opening the door for the Prince, Monica smile but then placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from entering. "I trust you will not disappoint my Lord," She said with a smile that only made her threat reinstate that much more.

"Of course not," Lelouch said bluntly as she removed her hand allowing him to duck into the car.

"Then we remain on good terms, pray it stays that way. I will see you for your ceremony then," She still held her smile as she closed the door.

Lelouch leaned back in his seat as he let the exhaustion that pledged him wash over. Lelouch closed his eyes as he rested for the ride until he arrived at the Villa.

Lelouch made his way through the building as he approached his room, which was the chamber of the head of the Aries Estate, which had once belonged to his mother but had now been passed on to Lelouch.

Nodding to Hammond Lelouch relieved her for the night as he retired to the chamber. Entering the room Lelouch could see the massive Kingsized been that sat across from a massive fireplace. Taking off his suit Lelouch tossed his uniform upon one of the rooms numerous chairs. Kicked off his shoes Lelouch slowly crawled into the huge bed before he allowed himself one last thought on the events of the day before he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Blood and Honor**

Lelouch squinted as light streamed on his face. Blinking Lelouch sat up and looked around to see Hammond standing across the room having just pulled open the blinds.

"Good morning sir," Hammond greeted Lelouch as she walked over to the side of his bed, her tablet in hand as she looked at her morning messages.

"Would have been better if I could have slept for another hour or two," Lelouch complained as he threw off the covers.

"Well even Princes must keep a schedule I'm afraid," Hammond chuckled, "I've had your uniform cleaned and set into your closet. Once your ready Lady Nunnally has requested you meet her outside for breakfast."

Lelouch nodded as he stood out of bed, "Thank you, Hammond, that will be all for now." Bowing her head, Hammond quickly turned and left the room, closing the door tightly behind.

Taking his time Lelouch walked to the bathroom that was connected to his chamber as he prepared to take a shower, as he had yet to wash since his arrival at the Homeland. Now letting the hot water wash over him the allowed his himself to fully absorb the events of the previous day.

"...there is much that I will command you." The words of the Emperor still rang in his head, he had no idea what the man had in store for him, and he definitely didn't like the prospect of being a pawn in someone else's game.

Gritting his teeth Lelouch pounded his fist against the wall of the shower before letting taking a deep breath as he relaxed. "No, I won't be a pawn. However, I need to play along until the moment is right," Lelouch thought to himself as he turned off the water and stepped out into the cold air.

Grabbing his towel Lelouch made his way into the massive walk in closet that was connected to both the Bathroom and the bedroom. Looking around Lelouch saw that it was empty save a few dozen suits that had been moved in for him. Lelouch saw his Formal Military attire hanging on a nearby rack along with his now fully polished shoes sitting on a shelf on the wall along with an assortment of other shoes.

Walking around the island that was in the middle of the room Lelouch retrieved his Uniform and took a long look at it before he began to dress for the long day ahead.

Making his way outside Lelouch saw his little sister sitting at a wooden table in the middle of the one of the Garden patches accompanied by Roderick, who was serving Tea. Smiling Lelouch advanced over to his little sister before sitting across from her.

"Is that Lelouch?" Nunnally chirped.

"Present," Lelouch smiled as Roderick poured him a glass of Nunnally's tea.

"How did things go yesterday?" Nunnally asked as a group of servants brought out platters of food which Roderick tested as he had the previous day with his white plastic strips before letting the plates be set down.

Nodding to the servants as they bowed and left, Lelouch started to dig into the meal which consisted of eggs toast and a bowl of fresh fruit. Taking a bit Lelouch looked to his side to find a newspaper that had been set out. Reaching over Lelouch lifted it and read the headline, "Lelouch vi Britannia to be Honored with Imperial Medal of Honor." Below that there was a photo of him from the other day, exiting the shuttle that he had taken to the homeland.

"Lelouch, is something the matter?" Nunnally asked as Lelouch had all but ignored her question.

"Hum," Lelouch dropped the paper as he looked up, "Oh, my apologies I was lost in thought. Everything was fine the other day."

"Are you sure you seem kind of, off," Nunnally pointed out.

"It's just this ceremony has me all worked up," Lelouch lied. If there was one thing, he wanted to avoid it was making his sister more worried about him than she undoubtedly already was with him being in the military to start with. Her thinking about how the Emperor planned to use him would only cause her more undue stress.

"Don't be, you worked hard for this no doubt," Nunnally smiled.

Lelouch looked into the direction of the Villa as he spotted Hammond making her way over to the group. "Will you be in attendance then?" Lelouch asked still watching his aide approaching.

"Yes though I will not be staying for any of the festivities afterward," Nunnally replied cheerfully.

Lelouch looked back to his sister and just stared for a moment. He had always wondered how she managed to stay so positive with all that had happened to her. Lelouch wanted nothing more than for the world to be a place that she would forever be safe.

"Sir, your car is ready for your dispatcher, you are expected to be at the Imperial Palace within the hour," Hammond said handing over a report to Lelouch that contained the procedures for the event.

Reading the paper twice to be sure he had the information locked in his head Lelouch let out a tired sigh as he handed the paper back to Hammond, "Thank you, please inform the driver I will be with him momentarily," Bowing Hammond turned and started back for the Villa.

Standing Lelouch walked over to his little sister and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I will see you later then."

Nodding to Roderick Lelouch took his leave as he made his way back toward the Villa and his car.

* * *

The drive had been fine until Lelouch, and his police escort had run into the crowd that had gathered outside the Palace for the ceremony. Lelouch looked on through the tinted bulletproof class of his transport at the mass of people who were all coming to see the service.

Lelouch had scarcely believed that he was THIS popular for his actions in Kuwait though he guessed that that was the power of the Britannian News. Lelouch looked away from the people as he turned to Hammond.

"I won't be expected to make an address," Lelouch asked once more.

"You've asked twice, and twice I'm telling you no sir," Hammond looked at him, "Are you afraid of public speaking sir?"

"It's not that, it's…" Lelouch looked back out the window. "It's that I don't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, I'm in a… unusual position with his majesty at the moment."

"Well lucky for you, you're expected to do nothing more than smile and look good for the camera,"

After a while, the vehicle eventually made its way through the crowd and through the checkpoint and stopped after arriving at the steps of the Palace where a massive stage had been set up at the top of on looking the huge square below which would very soon be filled with thousands of people.

The Stage itself had several raised platforms for the various important guests and royals who would be in attendance. The platforms split in the middle where the Emperor would no doubt walkthrough.

Still staring at the platform, now heard the sound of someone's shoes clicking on the steps behind him. Turning Lelouch came face to face blue eyed gentleman whose blond hair was put into a three thin pieces of bread that were laying on his shoulder. Lelouch then noticed the green cape signifying the man's status as a knight of the round.

Lelouch was surprised at the youth that made up the Emperor's most elite subjects. Glancing at the man Lelouch extended his hand, "You must be the Knight of three." Lelouch smiled as the man took his hand.

"Gino Weinberg at your service," He said with a bright smile before pulling back his hand beneath his cape. "I'm impressed Lelouch, there are very few people who could have pulled off what you did in Kuwait, and even less crazy enough to try."

"Thank you, I think," Lelouch replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gino chuckled, "Don't mention it!" he then turned and started to walk away before he smacked his forehead after only getting a few yards away. "Crap, I nearly forgot!" He yelled before turning back to the prince. "You're needed by Monica just inside the Palace, don't ask me why I have no idea what runs through that girl's head," He replied before turning away once more. Sighing at the news Lelouch turned and made his way up the rest of the steps.

Stepping inside the Palace Lelouch spotted Monica speaking with a group of royal guards as she shouted orders to each of them as they slowly started to disperse. Almost the same moment that Lelouch arrived next to the Knight of Twelve was the last guard sent off to do her bidding.

Turning she faced Lelouch, "Oh good you're here," She said with a sigh of relief, "You're needed in the dining room, it's being used for the ceremony at the moment." She said pointing to the room that Lelouch had recalled from the night before.

"What am I needed there for?" Lelouch asked as he looked down the hall.

Monica scoffed at the comment, "The ceremony is being broadcast to millions of people across the Empire,"

Lelouch nodded as he started off for the room only for Monica to catch his left arm. Looking back, he saw that her eyes were closed and a grin on her face, "I trust you will continue to please his majesty?"

"Of course," Lelouch said though the words tasted bitter in his mouth. As she let go of his left arm, Lelouch picked up his pace as he made his way to the dining room.

Upon entering the massive room, Lelouch saw that there were long arrays of curtains as various groups of members of the royal band, royals, celebrities, and military officers move about as they are being attended to by tailors and makeup artist move about.

Looking around Lelouch quickly saw a group of three women rushes over to him on of them yelling out, "You're late!" before they dragged him over to one of the stations.

Being forced into a seat, Lelouch instantly decided he hated the process of makeup being forcibly applied to his face. While he tried his best of stay still, he couldn't help but squirm as the group complained about his squirming as they worked.

After thirty minutes or so Lelouch was finally done as they handed him a mirror Lelouch had to admit that they had done a good job. Lelouch couldn't spot a single blemish on his face, but that being said he still hated the feeling of the makeup clinging to his face.

Thanking the girls Lelouch stood, now making his way back toward the exit before letting out a long sigh as he stepped out back into the hall and made his way with a group of royals for the stage.

* * *

Lelouch was set right behind the podium in a row with the rest of the royal family, save a seat that had been left empty next to him that had yet to have been filled. Looking to his right Lelouch could see that Schinzel had been seated to parallel to him on the opposite side of the divide that in between the two platforms.

Besides was the First and Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia. He was engaged in a lengthy conversation with the First Princess Guinevere de Britannia. While the two were the first two in the line of section Lelouch knew that neither stood any real chance of sitting on the Imperial throne and prayed that they never did. Lelouch found the two to be completely and utterly incompetent though they certainly did play well with the media.

Behind them sat Nunnally, who had been placed behind Schinzel, who helped hide her wheelchair from view and beside her sat Euphie, who was happily talking away with his sister. Lelouch had been glad that it was Euphie and not Carine ne Britannia who was sitting on the opposite side of Euphemia.

Behind Lelouch sat a plethora of military Officers and Generals who were all chatting about. The rest of the seats were taken up by various royals and VIPs.

Looking onto the crowd Lelouch saw that it stretched throughout the entire square below the steps to the palace. Lelouch kept his calm as the band which was on either side of the stage was playing music as everyone was moving about in anticipation for the start of the ceremony as an unseen announcer read off the mans of those in attendance deemed important enough.

Lelouch looked to his side as he noticed a yellow blur in the corner of his eyes. Looking directly to his left Lelouch meet eyes with none other than Sophie.

"You look a little nervous," She said with a smile as she crossed her legs. She was dressing in a sparkling golden colored dress with that that matched her high heels. She had put her hair back into a neat bun with a single yellow flower that decorated her bright blond hair. Lelouch was once again taken back by the girl's beauty but shook off the feeling as he looked back to the crowd.

"I'll live," Lelouch said a moment before the music stopped playing as the band members all stood at attention as the crowd grew quiet.

Looking forward, Lelouch knew what came next as the band started to play the national anthem.

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty, the ninety-eighth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire! Charles ze Britannia!"

Keeping his eyes fixed forward Lelouch could see the Emperor walk between the who platforms as he made his way to the podium before resting both hands upon the wooden structure.

Pausing for effect as the crowd grew still he looked over the people as he began, "This is a nation comprised of the strongest people on this Earth!" he spoke as his voice demanded attention. "The weak and feeble, wither away, but the strong grow and push ever onward! This is an undeniable truth, and those who deny it will fall like those in the Middle East are quickly learning!" The crowd let out a cheer as the Emperor paused. "We will remain a nation of the strong, my son Lelouch is proof of this!" He said gesturing his hand to Lelouch.

Having been read over on his cue to stand and take his place next to the Emperor, which he instantly recognized as the Emperor motioned toward him. Letting out a breath Lelouch took his place next to the monarch. As the man went on.

"We are here today to celebrate the undying perseverance that makes us what we are today!" He boomed as he lifted the Medal of Honor him his right hand before the Crowed before trying and placing it over Lelouch's head, letting it rest on at his collar before turning back to the crowd. "All hail Britannia!" he yelled raising his fist in the air as the crowd chanted back in unison.

Lelouch looked onward as he saw the crowd surging as they chanted. He didn't join with the rest of the group. Instead Lelouch just quietly observed the people of Britannia as they showed the pride that they all seemed to hold in the nation. Something Lelouch recognized but didn't necessarily subscribe to. Placing the mask once more over his face Lelouch smiled and waved to the crowd as the ceremony started to reach its end.

* * *

Lelouch had been forced into multiple groups throughout the day. He had spent launch with various Generals and Officers, then he was made to sit in front of a camera as he was interviewed by the Britiannain National News or BNN for short.

By the time Lelouch was done with interviews and public appearances he was completely drained of energy, but to his dismay Hammond informed him that his attendance at the Royal Ballroom in celebration of his ceremony was mandatory.

Lelouch forced himself forward as he made his way up the steps of the hall. Looking up Lelouch saw as a mass of people passed him as they entered in pairs of two. Lelouch looked odd without a bodyguard, which he had continuously refused whenever Hammond or anyone else for that matter inquired about getting him one.

"I'm fine. Besides, there is little chance anyone in attendance will be after my head." Lelouch had retorted as he left the car. In truth, Lelouch knew that there where a small group of nobles that found him and Nunnally as a disgrace simply because of their mother's commoner birth status, but Lelouch knew that this was not the time nor place for them to be forthwith with those opinions.

As Lelouch came to the top of the steps, the two royal guards at the door both saluted him before he stepped through into the room as an announcer declared his arrival.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia!" The man's deep voice rang out as those in attendance turned and clapped as Lelouch put on a smile and waved to in reply.

After a moment, a group of royals swarmed him as he was soon the center of attention once more as various questions about his life, the war, and other various deals of business bombarded him. Lelouch attempted to answer them but was quickly being overwhelmed as his head started to throb from all the stimulation.

After a moment, Lelouch felt someone's arm wrap around his own as the crowd had their attention taken for the moment. Looking to his right side to see Sophie standing there her arms wrapped around his own.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be stealing the prince for a bit," She said with a smile as she pulled Lelouch away from the group.

Lelouch let out a deep breath as Sophie, and he walked out to the middle of the ballroom as a slower song came on the two slowly dancing in a circle with the rest of those in attendance.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have taken much more of that," Lelouch replied gratefully.

"Oh, I just wanted a dance, and you were taking to long," Sophie said with a grin as the two danced around.

"You seem quite intrigued with me Ms. Whittaker," Lelouch noted as the two danced around.

"Well I was asked personally by my father to come and see you," she blushed though Lelouch couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something.

"What for? If you don't mind me asking," Lelouch said as he probed for a little more information.

"Well, that's something I'm sure you'll soon find out," She replied vaguely before the two stopped as the music ended. Smiling Sophie gave a slight curtsy, "Thank you for the dance, I'm sure we will talk again, Prince. I think I've kept you to myself for too long."

Lelouch just watched as Sophie made her way through the crowd. He seemed to feel a draw to her, but he denied himself from taking the thought any further. Watching her golden dress vanish in the crowd Lelouch saw snapped back to reality by an arm being thrown over his shoulder.

"Man you sure are popular with the ladies," looking to his side Lelouch saw Gino smirking in the direction of Sophie.

"I hadn't really noticed," Lelouch shrugged off the comment and he started forward only for Gino to step walk beside him as the two navigated the crowd. "What is it that you want Sir Gino?"

"My comrade Anya Alstreim," Gino said with a smile,

Sighing Lelouch nodded. He wouldn't deny one of the Emperors Knights, they where people Lelouch would rather avoid pissing off. Lelouch followed as Gino lead him through the crowd unit they came upon a pair of knights of the round.

Lelouch first saw women with dark skin who was sporting a ponytail that ran down her left shoulder while her green eyes scanned the crowd. Alongside her was a short Pink haired girl sitting crisscross on a vacant table who had her full attention on a red cell phone that she was eagerly typing on. Seeing Gino out of the corner of her eye the girl looked up from the device and Lelouch was surprised to see her eyes light up though her face stayed in its same expressionless form.

"May I introduce the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst and the Knight of Six Anya Alstreim," Gino said with a grin as he pointed to the two ladies.

Dorthea walked forward and patted Gino on the shoulder, "I'm done here," She said with a bored expression, "Congratulations Prince," She nodded to Lelouch before making for the exit.

"Isn't she just the social butterfly," Lelouch said sarcastically as he watched her leave.

"Eh, she's never really been good with anything that doesn't have a gun attached to it," Gino replied with a chuckle.

Still looking off into the distance Lelouch was caught off guard when he saw a flash of light in his parafoil vision. Looking back, Lelouch saw the young Knight of Six typing on her phone.

"Recorded," Anya said closing her phone.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Anya here has a bit of a memory issue," Gino said rubbing the back of his head.

Lelouch watched as the girl jumped down from her seat and walked over to him as she walked around him touching his uniform as she seemed to observe everything about him. Lelouch felt uncomfortable as the girl poured over his appearance until she finally seemed satisfied.

"Interesting fascinating," Anya said with looking Lelouch in the eyes now. "I can't wait to see how you turn out Lelouch." The girl said with a quick smile before she turned and started to leave.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Gino yelled at the Knight of Six as she walked away. "Well, I'm sure we'll meet again," Gino saluted Lelouch before running after his comrade.

Lelouch was now left with more questions than answers as he watched the two Knights walk away before he was once again bombarded by more Royals with an unending flow of questions. Lelouch found himself wishing nothing more than to be able to reach the end of the evening.

* * *

Lelouch was now in a more conferable but still very much formal suit as he started a new day. After the party he had practically crashed the moment he returned to the Villa.

Yawning Lelouch strolled the Arse Gardens as he was trying to clear his head from everything that had happened the previous night that he had yet to fully digest.

Striding alongside one of the Gardens many fountains Lelouch felt a strange calm wash over him as he listened to the birds in sing in the trees all around him. Lelouch smiled as he closed his eyes and let the moment envelope him as he let his mind take a break from everything as he relaxed for what seemed like the first time in ages.

Lelouch let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes and look a now fresh view on past events.

Lelouch had been pondering for some time now about the daughter of Duke Whittaker and what the Emperor wanted with her. It had become quite apparent that there was something more than just impressing the girl that lay in store. Lelouch had that confirmed at the party when she admitted that she had been sent by her father though she left him before she could be pressed for any more information.

Lelouch wondered even more about the exchange between him and the Knight of Six. He felt that the meeting was pointless, not much was said other than that she was particularly interested in him. Lelouch didn't know if he should take that as a good thing or not, he never like the idea of leaving so much to the shadows.

Sighing Lelouch found little to answer his questions even with a cool head on his shoulders.

Turning back to the path Lelouch saw surprised to see a pair of military officers approaching off in the distance. Cursing under his breath, Lelouch felt his head grow hot with annoyance. "I've already had to mingle with officers and Royals for the majority of the past day, can't I just get a break." Lelouch thought to himself as he reluctantly advanced to greet the man.

As Lelouch got closer, he saw that the men were both dressed in identical formal military wear. The man to his left had thick white hair that was combed neatly to the side of the man's head matching his pencil mustache. While the man to his right was none other, his sisters trusted Knight Gilford.

Lelouch was at a loss as to why he was here which made him incredibly uneasy. "Gilford, I wasn't expecting you, does Cornelia already need me back in the fight?" Lelouch asked.

Gilford's eyes seemed to pity Lelouch as he nodded to his comrade who reached into his coat pocket to revile a letter with the seal of his sister. The man held out the paper to Lelouch without so much as a word. Lelouch felt sick, but he didn't know why as he took hold of the letter, ripping off the seal before he started to read.

Finishing Lelouch dropped the paper letting the wind take hold of it as he fell to his knees yelling out.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," Gilford said placing a hand on the young Princes shoulder.

* * *

Wood and the rest of Gold Squad had been on patrol duty ever since Lelouch had been in recovery and still were even with their brother in arms off in the Homeland. Wood and the others had been in the assembly hall and watched the national address as their leader was awarded the highest honor that a soldier could receive in the Imperial Medal of Honor.

Longwall couldn't keep his mouth shut as he touted about how they had been a big part of making sure Lelouch's plan when off without a hitch while Conwell gave him a good punch to the arm.

Now the group was a few clicks out from the base as they patrolled in the waking hours of the day the sun still hiding just out of view.

"So how long do you guys think Lelouch is going to be living it up in the Capital?" Longwall asked with a yawn.

"As long as he's expected, now will you shut it, Loudmouth. You've been going on and on about the commander for all day, might think you've got a thing for him," Conwell replied obviously annoyed.

"Okay, that was uncalled for. Jez, I wish you would act a little more like your nickname Lady," Longwall scoffed.

"Yeah and I hope you would act a little less like yours," She shot back.

"Alright, that's enough you two. It's been a long day, let's just get through patrol duty so we can get some-" Wood started but didn't get far as an enemy shell impacted into the ground a few feet from his Sutherland.

"Contact!" Conwell yelled out as a squad of Bamides Frames came into view.

"Conwell send out a distress call!" Wood shouted as he opened fire on the oncoming enemy.

"Understood!" She yelled as she started to work on making contact while here two squadmates opened fire.

"Intel never reported a movement this close to base before, how did they slip through our radar system?!" Longwall yelled as a few rounds impacted on his side.

"I don't know, that shouldn't have happened! Conwell, have you made contact yet?!" Wood yelled out as his Sutherland was shaken by another round impacted.

"My long range transmitter isn't working, something shorted in the system!" she yelled out in a panic before being hit by a few rounds. Turing to the enemy, she started to return the attack in kind.

"Same thing here, my long range system just went offline!" Longwall reported.

"The hell?!" Wood said as a notification came up reporting damage to his long range transmitter. "Mine when down just now!" he said before a thought passed through his mind, "You don't think-" he began before a rocket slammed into Longwalls Sutherland causing it to erupt in flames.

"Damn, power overload, my ejection is activating!" he yelled out. "Lelouch is going to kill me when he-" he started before his ejection system activated, but instead of rocketing Longwall back, the cockpit simply exploded.

Time seemed to come to a stop as Wood watched his friend die before his eyes. Wood felt the world go quiet, as the realization of what he saw started to set in.

"No, no this can't be real," Wood thought as he tried to push away the facts.

"Sir!" Wood heard faintly over the radio, but he was still to far gone as he watched to burning remains of Longwalls Sutherland, which undoubtedly held whatever remained of the man inside.

"Sir!" Wood heard once more as he seemed to snap back into reality.

Looking away from the remains Wood dodged another pair of canon fire. Looking into the enemy line, he felt his rage hit a boiling point as he charged in a blind rage.

"You bastards!" He yelled out, moving in releasing a volley of bullets into enemy Frames, his vision seeming to turn red as he attacked now lost in the blinding rage, that he welcomed gladly.

Ignoring the bullets that were ripping into his Frame, Wood surged forward placing his rifle in the face of a Bamides. Pulling the trigger the trigger the Frame exploded into a thousand parts each flying into the air as Wood started to engage the rest of the overwhelming force, now not caring if he was killed or not.

All the while Conwell was yelling at him, practically begging the Sargent to pull himself of the fight for fear that she would have to watch him die as Longwall had.

"Potter, get out of there! I won't watch you die!" She yelled, but Wood was far too lost in rage and sorrow to be reached.

Wood kept mowing down Bamides Frames though his Frame was now riddled with bullets holes, and scared from the impact of explosive rounds. Still yelling out in rage Wood ignored the mass of warning signs that flashed on his screen as he fought on.

"Wood you idiot!" Conwell yelled out as she quickly approached her comrade. Still fighting Wood saw the auto eject system start as he realized what was happening he snapped to his senses but realized it was too late to do anything.

Letting out a curse Wood begun to tense up, but was soon greeted by the impact of Conwell's Frame latching onto his own. Looking at his now fuzzy display, he could bearly make out the Private's Sutherland ripping his Cockpit from its Frame.

Wood let out another curse as he realized what she was doing, "Conwell, don't save me get-" Wood started before his cockpit was tossed from the Frame.

Wood was jerked around as the cockpit when flying, but he was only focused on the sound of his exploding Frame. After a few moments, his Cockpit came to rest in the sand where it had been tossed.

Reaching up, Wood felt blood trickling down his head from a wound that had been attained when he was being thrashed around. Shaking off, the pain Wood put on his short range communicator in his right ear and grabbed his rifle with his free hand before ejecting the cockpit door.

Quickly making his way out of the broken cockpit Wood looked around as he quickly spotted Conwell's now crippled Frame. She was firing volleys into the enemy with her rifle in her Sutherlands right arm which was still functioning unlike that of her Left, which was now stripped of all its armor. Running as fast as he could Wood saw that the damage was extended to more than just her frames arm, as he noted that her Frame was in a kneeling position as the Frame's left leg was all but scrap metal at this point.

"Conwell get out of there!" He yelled now running at full speed.

"I don't blame you Wood. Make sure my parents know that I love them," She said through grunts as her Frame was battered.

"Don't you fucking talk like that, I'm getting you out of-" Wood yelled but was cut off.

"So long Potter," Conwell's voice was shacky, the fear evident in her voice. Half a second later, the blink of an eye, her Knightmare Frame exploded, her ejection system failing in the same as Longwalls had.

Wood, who had been close to twenty yards away as thrown back by the explosion landing hard on the ground the wind being knocked out of him as he felt everything go dark for a moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wood opened his eyes as he felt both weak and cold at the same time. Feeling a dull pain in his abdomen Wood reached for the origin of the pain only to have his hand to come into contact with a thick metal rod that had lodged itself in his body.

Letting his arm limply fall to his side Wood could bearly hear the sound of battle raging around him, but he couldn't think of anything other than the faces of his comrades as he felt his conciseness slipping once more as he felt his uniform start to become stained with his blood.

The world began to shift, Wood thought of his Commander and close friend as he coughed up a small amount of blood. Speaking, his voice but a whisper as the shadow of someone eclipsed his face, "Sorry Lelouch," was all Wood was able to summon before he embarrassed the darkness that soon greeted him.

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Demon**

The rain was coming down in a steady stream, soaking everything it entered into contact with. Lelouch flinched all three times the seven shots sounded off. He hadn't spoken a word in the during the burial service as he watched his friends coffins laid to rest, which turned his stomach.

"There's nothing in them, they couldn't find any remains," Lelouch thought grimly as he ignored the rain to soak his uniform, just staring at the coffins as they were lowered into the ground.

Lelouch didn't know how long he had just stared at the gravestones, but he still couldn't bring himself to accept the loss of his squadmates.

"Sir, we should return," Hammond said touching his shoulder with obvious concern in her voice. "You'll catch a cold if you stay here much longer."

Lelouch seemed to snap back into reality as Hammond touched his shoulder. Looking onward for a bit longer Lelouch reluctantly nodded his head before turning and following his aide toward his transport.

* * *

"Sargent David L. Wood, born April 20th, 1999. Patient has suffered massive lacerations to his torso, legs, arms, and head, along with a puncture wound to his abdomen that missed his vital organs. There was also massive trauma to the head, that caused the subjects brain to swell, along with mass internal bleeding and broken bones throughout the body." The doctor read the report on his new patient.

Isaac Walker, a surgeon at New York Imperial Hospital of fifteen years, had read the reports on the boy several times over the past twenty-four hours and was still baffled that the man had made it this long.

The Tall gray-haired man removed his eyeglasses as he rubbed his tired eyes. The man started to stroke his thin gray beard that matched his hair perfectly. Dr. Walker had inherited the only remaining soldier of Commander vi Britannia's squad. The Prince had been to see the boy several times in the past few days. Walker had been unsealed by the quite in the boy, but that was nothing when it came to the look that the Eleventh Prince held.

Walker had explained to him that the surgery to save Sargent Wood had been extensive just to get the bleeding to stop. By the time Dr. Walker had got his hands on him in New York, the boy has already entered his coma. Walker had been assigned to ensure the soldier survived, no matter the cost it would take, something he had promised the Prince personally.

Walker sighed as he dropped the report back on his desk in frustration. He hated this part of his job, the waiting, especially when it came to someone of such high priority. He had already done everything he could to reduce the swelling, and if that failed the man would either die or be stuck in a vegetative state for the remained of his life. If the process worked, there was still no telling how long the sergeant would stay in his coma.

"Don't die on me kid," the doctor said looking at the file once more.

* * *

Lelouch looked out the window of his car as they drove away from the cemetery as rain droplets obscured his view though he didn't really care.

"Hammond," Lelouch said coldly as all his emotions were spent.

"Yes, sir?" She hadn't taken her eyes off the prince for some time now, her concern for his mental state now rooting inside her mind.

"I won't be flying back to the capital," he said his eyes lost in the outside world.

"But you're expected to return per the Emperors co-"

Lelouch quickly darted his eyes to Hammond, who was paralyzed by the look of pure unrestrained hate that filled the prince's eyes. She could see his fists were clenched so tightly that his hand was shaking from the tension. Hammond decided it would be best to let the prince be, she had come to know that boy's father was a rather touchy subject for him.

It was relatively quiet the rest of the way to the Eastern Imperial Palace, which was just twenty miles outside of the city. The Palace was once home to the ni Britannia family, but Lady ni Britannia's daughters had all been married off for political gain by the Emperor, and she had passed away from what was reported as malaria, but rumor claimed she had taken her own life. Since then it had been used as to house diplomats from the EU and royals who found themselves in the area.

Driving up to the palace Lelouch noted the chestnut trees that lined the gravel drive just before the palace gate which was operated by a pair of armed guards. The convoy came to a stop as the lead car handed over their papers to the one of the two guards who meet them at the gate. Nodding his head he waved the other man to open the gate as the continued their way through to the building itself. Lelouch noted the age of the building, it was in fact, the oldest of the castles in all of the Britannia.

When queen Elizabeth died in 1813 a.b.t. her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as the hair to the throne per her instruction. Ricardo had built the imperial palace on the east coast as the capital and had saved as suck until the start of the twentieth century when Pendragon was founded.

Lelouch was impressed by the sizes of the stone building with its multitude of towers, chimneys, and rooms that were visible from just beyond the gate. Lelouch found that he thought that the Imperial Palace in New York was far smaller than that of Pendragon, but it held its own sense of rustic charm that Lelouch couldn't help but appreciate.

Pulling up to the front of the Palace Lelouch saw a massive water fountain with a pillar in the middle which was topped off with a brass statue of his ancestor, Ricardo von Britannia.

As the car came to a stop, he opened his car door before a servant even had the chance to get there before marching his way inside the building. After a moment, Hammond followed in along with a maid who was carrying one of Lelouch's red plastic suitcases which he dropped to the ground scuffing the edge. Who apologized quickly, and then proceeded to take the case down the hall.

Walking through the massive oak doors, Lelouch looked around at his first glimpse of the palace as he now found himself in the main foyer of the castle.

There were two sets of stairs with marble steps with a red strip running down the middle. The Stairs curved to the ground from a platform at the top where the two meet that then lead into an unseen hall. In between those two sets of stairs was a long hallway that leads out of the foyer.

Lelouch quickly spotted an elder man dressing in a formal suit and tie who bowed to the prince upon seeing him. "Your highness, the staff and I are most humbled by your presence at the Imperial Palace, and wish to extend our deepest regret for your loss."

Lelouch half felt like snapping at the man at the mention of his loss, but restrained himself, after all, the man was only trying to be polite, and the loss of his squadmates was public knowledge. Instead, Lelouch just nodded to the man as he extended his hand leading the way through the Palace.

Lelouch endured a quick tour, once again finding the building magnificent, but he wasn't nearly in the mood to be appreciating the nineteenth-century architecture.

At the end of the tour the butler, who had introduced himself as Willaim Quincy, showed Lelouch to his chambers. Lelouch thanked Quincy as he bowed taking his leave. Turing Lelouch faced Hammond, who had been quietly followed him through the tour without a word.

"Ms. Hammond, if you could please see to my flight arrangements back to Pendragon tomorrow," Lelouch said as he stepped into his room looking around.

"Will that be all sir?" Hammond asked still keeping a keen eye on her prince.

"For the time being," Lelouch walking over to the window as he saw Hammond bow slightly out of the corner of his eye before hesitantly leaving him closing the door quietly behind her.

Looking out the window, Lelouch gazed upon the gardens and trees from his third floor room. as he let reality come crashing on his shoulders, pressing it's weight on him like a mountain on the earth. Lelouch could feel the warm sensation of tears rolling down his cheek for the first time that day.

After a while, Lelouch wiped his eyes and pulled himself together. "That won't help a damn bit," Lelouch thought as he crashed down on the bed, exhausted both physically and mentally.

Lying on the bed, Lelouch felt all his energy wash away as he closed his eyes quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

When Hammond had gone to retrieve her Prince from his room, she had found him lying atop of his bed sheets sleeping peacefully. She felt for a moment that she should leave him to sleep, after all, he hadn't had nearly any since Sir Gilford had reported the tragedy that had befallen his team.

However, Hammond also knew that he hadn't eaten since then as well, and dinner had been prepared for him. Walking over to the side of the bed Hammond lightly nudged the prince causing him to nearly bolt upright looking defensive before he took note of who awoke him.

"Hammond, you started me," Lelouch said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stood from the bed.

"You're presence is requested at dinner, and seeing as how you haven't eaten..." Hammond started.

"Yes, of course," Lelouch said walking past her heading for the dining.

Following closely behind Hammond could still see that Lelouch was still depressed, something she wouldn't plague him.

After a while, the two arrived at the dining room where Hammond spotted a middle-aged man dressed in an officer's uniform talking with Quincy, who quickly bowed before the pair noticed Lelouch and Hammond, who hadn't been informed of a guest joining them for dinner.

"Ah, and there is the hero of Britannia himself, Levy Harison," the officer said walking over and extended his hand almost inserting himself into the boys space. "I would first like to give my deepest regret for what happened to your squad, but I have been sent to explain some of the issues that remain with their deaths," the man sounded cheerful throughout his speech which only unnerved Hammond.

Lelouch looked at the man's hand but didn't shake it as he responded, "You were sent by Cornelia then?" Lelouch seemed weary of the man.

The man slowly pulled back his hand but still held his grin, "No, I'm a member of the Imperial Internal Affairs that is looking any potential... foul play that may or may not has occurred."

Hammond watched as Lelouch seemed to size up the man before he finally appeared satisfied with the man's response. Hammond watched as Lelouch extended his hand as the two walked over to the table where a plethora of food had been set out. After being set, the two began to engage in a lengthy conversation with the officer.

Hammond quickly got a notification on her table. Looking down she noticed that her satellite communications had been lost. Quickly walking over to Quincy who was on his way to the kitchen with the two men's plates she quickly stopped him. "Pardon me, but do you normally get dead zones here?" Hammond inquired politely.

Smiling the butler answered, "Yes, the castles walls are quite thick though we do have a few devices on hand that can amplify the signal," Looking over her shoulder the man spotted a servant that he motioned over with his free hand. "Harold, please help the aide fix here the signal problem, I do believe it's interfering with her work."

Turning Hammond came face to face with a tall heavily built man dressed in a full suit with a red tie. He smiled down at her as he extended his hand as he started to lead her down the hall.

Hammond had at first been startled by the man's appearance, not by his clothes or size but by his face. The man had a jagged scar running down his left eye which had turned nearly completely white.

Walking down the hall Hammond felt extremely uncomfortable with the man but put the thought into the back of here mind as the man opened a random door down the hall for her, still politely smiling as she nodded to him as she stepped through the door.

Looking around Hammond felt, even more, odd. This wasn't a place she would have expected to find a basic computer much less a signal amplifier. Hammond looked around at the small closet space that was filled with brooms, mops, and various other cleaning products.

"I think this is the wrong-" She started before gasped as the felt something wrenches down on her neck.

Attempting to gasp for air Hammond quickly dropped her table and reached up to grab at her neck where she felt a thin metal cable being pulled back on her neck with extreme force.

Starting to pull back on the wire Hammond tried to get access to air that she now desperately needed. Forcing her mind to focus Hammond looked to here right Hammond spotted an open container of a conventional acid that was used for cleaning quickly reaching over Hammond grabbed the bottle with her right hand. Taking the liquid she quickly splashed it behind her praying that it would have some kind of effect as it was the only object in her reach.

Almost as soon as she splashed the liquid did she hear the man yell out in pain. Falling to her knees, Hammond started to cough and gasp as she attempted to regain her breath. Looking back she had just enough time to spot the man attempting to grab her as he lunged for the floor.

scrambling to the left Hammond was bearly able to avoid the man's grasp as he came crashing down on the ground. Hammond could see that his face was already red, along with his one good eye which watering profusely as the man blinked to get the chemicals out.

Attempting to scramble to her feet Hammond tripped once on the man's legs and felt her assaulters hand quickly latch itself onto her right foot pulling her back to the floor.

"Come her you bitch!" he yelled out as he attempted to pull her back into the room.

Hammond quickly retaliated by slamming her right heel into the man's face several time before hitting him in his only good eye causing the man to scream out in pain as he let go of her.

Pushing herself back on her feet, Hammond kicked off both of her high heels as she started to sprint down the hallway trying to put as much distance between herself and the man as possible.

That's when a horrible thought crossed her mind, "Lelouch."

Turning Hammond found the nearest stairwell and started to make her ascent to the third floor and for her prince's room. After moving wildly through the halls she finally made her way to the hall that held the prince's chamber at the end of it, what's more, she could see Lelouch stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Hammond stopped and was about to yell out to her prince before a hand clamped itself over his mouth.

"Shhhhh, we wouldn't want to muck things up worse than we already have, now would we Ms. Hammond?" Hammond instantly recognized the voice to be that of the Palace butler, Quincy.

Quickly Hammond bit down on the man's hand causing him to yelp as he let her go. Starting to run down the hall Hammond began to summon up her voice to yell out to the Prince but wasn't able to get so much as a word out.

Hammond was surprised by the blast that sent her flying back down the hall from which she had come. The sound caused her ears to ring so loud that she was nearly overwhelmed, but what she recognized most was the sharp pain in her left leg. Looking down she could see a jagged piece of wood sticking out of her leg along with a mass of scratches that covered her body.

Looking up she could see that most of what was left of the hall were engulfed in flames, but that lead into a gaping hole where Lelouch's room once stood.

Hammond simply looked on as reality hit her like a train. "They just killed Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was sitting at his desk reading reports on recent flare-ups in terrorist activity near the Tokyo Settlement that had been a growing nuisance to him but nothing that he couldn't handle.

Sighing in frustration Jeremiah set the papers aside as he looked over out his door and saw a mass of his staff moving past his door in a rush, something that was odd for the early morning. Standing from his desk, Jeremiah strode over to his office door and opened it just as three more staff members passed by.

Jeremiah signaled for one of staff members who quickly made her way over to him, "What is with all the commotion?"

The girl shrugged, "Something about a terrorist attack on the old Imperial Palace in New York where one of the royals was staying."

Letting the girl get back to her work, Jeremiah tucked himself behind a pair of his staff members as he followed them down the hall toward the conference room. Walking in Jeremiah was greeted by a mass of people surrounding the long oak desk in the middle of the room.

Forcing his way to the front Jeremiah was, at last, able to get a decent look on the television screen that was playing a live news from New York.

"The blast was reported here at approximately ten o five. Emergency personnel have evacuated the premises and have rushed several members of the staff to have their injuries attended to while the blaze is being put out." The news anchor on site with blaze behind her reported.

People started to whisper about in the room as the news pour over. The Imperial Placa was supposedly one of the most protected places on the east coast, and yet it had been attacked.

The news anchor had her hand held up to her ear as she was being fed new information. "This just in, it has been confirmed that the Eleventh Prince and recent Medal of Honor recipient, Commander Lelouch vi Britannia was killed in the blast that originated from his chamber on the third floor of the palace.

Jeremiah felt his knees buckle as he fell back onto the desk behind him. He just stared at the television screen, but everything that was being reported was lost on him as all he could hear was a distinct ringing in his ears. He hadn't heard such a sound in many years, but it still haunted him as much then as it did now.

Looking down slowly he looked at his right-hand half expecting to find blood there as his senses overwhelmed him. Jeremiah was half aware as he felt his shoulders being shaken as he looked up to see the silver hair of Villetta Nu. Looking up Jeremiah could bearly hear her, to him it sounded like she was yelling into the wind as the ringing started to grow in his ear before he was suddenly snapped back.

"Jeremiah!" She yelled at him as the entire room was now looking on him.

He looked about, feeling weak as he staggered back to his feet. Looking down to his hand he could still feel the warm wet blood of the Empress, but all he found was sweet which had accumulated on his palm.

"Are you alright?" Villetta asked looking concerned for her friend and superior.

Jeremiah was starting to get his grip back in reality though he could still hear his heart pounding in his ears. "I need to be on the next flight out to Pendragon," He said plainly his eyes still fixed on his hand.

Villetta slowly nodded before rising and shouting out an order to the staff to return to their positions. The staff reluctantly left the room a few turning and glancing at Gottwald before leaving the room Villetta being the last.

Now sitting in silence Jeremiah simply kept his eyes focused on his hand as the television once again caught his attention.

"... reports have just come in that the explosives were planted by William Quincy, long-time butler to the ni Britannia's before the loss of Lady ni Britannia. His accomplice was Harold Whitehall, a former member of Imperial Special forces, both were found dead after pills with traces of Sakuradite. The two have been linked to the purist faction which spawned the same group of terrorists that killed Empress Marianne, the late prince's mother. The only remaining member of the vi Britannia line is the Princess Nunnally vi Britannia." the girl reported.

Jeremiah felt his hand clench into a fist as he gritted his teeth. "I have failed you once again Lady Marianne!" he said in a hushed tone. Looking up he saw an old image of Nunnally flashing on the screen. "I will not do so again!"

* * *

The sound of shoes clicking on the pavement echoed throughout the hanger bay as Harison made his way to his shuttle. The night had been a long one for him, but he was happy with how things had turned out. Feeling a vibration in his pocket Harison pulled out his phone to see a random number though this was common for him.

Answering the call he placed the phone up to his ear, "Hello? Yes, code eagle1658... Thank you." He waited for a brief moment as the line changed pacing back and forth. "Hello sir... yes the mission when off perfectly... yes the two staff members were excellent, though using that taxed me greatly." He reported reaching up and touching just below his left eye. "Yes sir, I will be heading back as soon as possible... thank you."

Closing the phone, Harison typed in a code on the keypad and tossed the phone to the side as it started to spark as smoke erupted from the device rendering it useless.

"Sir, your flight, is ready for takeoff," Harison nodded to the man as he started up the stairs into the cockpit.

Walking inside Harison made his way right to his seat setting down his carry on. Looking up there was a pair of servants who were putting the finishing touches on for the takeoff. "Brining me a glass of champaign, with a hot meal," he ordered to one of the two servants who bowed before disappearing into the back of the plane.

Reaching down into his bag Harison retrieved both his laptop and a tablet whose screen had recently been shattered. Opening his computer, Harison grabbed the tablet and inserted a cord that was connected to the laptop into the computer the screen jumped to life, as Harison started to type in a few commands trying to force his way passed the tablet's security.

After a short while, he was sipping on fine champagne while pouring over the information that he had pulled off the device reading the princes schedule and information on the compound.

"Interesting, well I'll file it in my report," he said closing his computer unplugging the tablet having already scoured the device for anything that he found useful.

Leaning back a servant came from the back grabbing his attention. "Sorry sir, we are going to be a bit longer than expected."

"Whats the issue?" Harison demanded.

"Well, there's been an accident on the runway. Apparently a one of a car erupted into flames, but it's being dealt with as we speak." the servant said with a reassuring smile as she bowed returning to the back of the plane.

Sighing Harison felt the left side of his head which was starting to throb. "I've really overdone it this time," he complained.

Glancing out the window he saw a plume of smoke rising off in the distance, but something else caught his attention, the dark. While it was night, the automatic lights should have long since been activated but for some reason, they hadn't engaged. Straining his eyes, Harison peered out into the darkness. After a few moments his eyes finally adjusted to the view, but he had almost rather they hadn't.

Looking in the hanger, he saw a pair of bodies lying on the ground in puddles of blood their suits soaked in the liquid which they now laid in. Harison let out a curse as he turned quickly rose turning toward the plane's exit.

However, Harison didn't get far as the second he turned around something heavy struck him square in the face. Gasping he fell to the floor of the plane his hand reaching up to his face feeling his nose as blood started to pour from it in a thick stream. Opening his eyes, he saw that both of his servants where to unconfuse on the ground alongside him.

Harison, who's mind, was now racing glanced up and was only able to see one thing before his face meets the bottom of a thick boot which sent him reeling. As felt his head start to swim into unconsciousness the last thing that was present in his mind horrified him. He was afraid of those, deep, purple, eyes.

* * *

Lelouch was taking a leisurely pace back to his room while he reflected on what Harison had reported to him. "Apparently the Sutherlands of your squad had their ejection systems tampered with causing them to fail. We are in the middle of trying to locate the offenders." The man's words echoed inside his head.

Arriving at the door to his chamber Lelouch couldn't shake a bad feeling about the man, but decided to ignore the feeling in favor of rest. Opening the door to his chamber, Lelouch let out a long sigh as he relaxed his shoulders and looked around the room.

That's when he noticed it. Had it been almost anyone else they might have missed it but Lelouch saw meet it. At the end of his bed, Lelouch spotted that his original red plastic suitcase had been replaced with a nearly identical one. The only reason he noted the change was because of the scuff on the corner of the case from when the servant had dropped it earlier was now missing.

Advancing to the box Lelouch clicked it open quickly, to see what was undeniably a bomb. Cursing Lelouch tossed the case away before sprinting toward the rooms window. Bracing himself Lelouch jumped forward crashing through the glass mere moments before the bomb activated sending a wave of flames and debris from the room which just barely missed Lelouch.

Lelouch hit the ground but was lucky enough to have fallen into a row of shrubs that laid below his room. Standing up Lelouch shacked his head now trying to get the ringing in his ears to dissipate. Pulling himself out of the brush Lelouch looked around to see the massive devastation that the bomb had caused.

The garden below his now non-existent chamber was now riddled with stone and bits of chard and flaming wood. Lelouch glanced back up from where he had fallen to see that what was left of the room was now engulfed in flames.

Staggering forward Lelouch made his way into the garden before setting himself on the side of one of the many fountains that occupied the area. Looking back toward the Palace once more Lelouch saw something that caught his eye.

Near the entrance to the building, there was a black van where Harison was standing next to the tall, burly servant who he had seen leave down the hall with Hammond he and the officer had started dinner.

Lelouch watched as the man handed over a shattered table and was handed something too small for Lelouch to recognized that the man handed to a limping Quincy, who had just exited the building. Harison wore a large grin as he watched the two men place whatever they had been given into their mouths.

Shortly after that, Lelouch was shocked to see Harison grip his left eye in apparent pain while the other two men grabbed at their throats falling over coughing. Quincy was the first to go still, but the larger man rose and attempted to attack Harison only to fall into the side of the car no longer moving.

Taking his foot, the officer pushed the man off the car before opening the door to the vehicle and taking a seat inside. After starting, the car quickly sped away without any resistance what so ever.

Standing Lelouch started forward once more, this time with a better understanding of what had just happened.

"They must think I'm dead, best keep it that way," Lelouch thought to himself as he made his way toward the drive. Arriving at the front Lelouch found one of the armored vehicles that were assigned to escort his car.

Checking the door, Lelouch let out a sigh of relief to find that the vehicle was unlocked. Climbing into the driver seat, Lelouch reached under the steering wheel and ripped off the plastic cover that was just below. Grabbing pulling out two wires Lelouch sparked the two together causing the car to roar to life.

Throwing the transport into drive Lelouch urged the vehicle forward and past the gates which were now unguarded. Looking down the road, Lelouch could spot the headlights of Harison's car off in the distance.

Following the car through below a now rapidly darkening sky, Lelouch had to be careful as he was following with his headlights off to avoid being seen. Finally, Lelouch stopped outside of the New York Imperial airport.

Letting out a deep breath Lelouch drove his transport the rest of the way up to the checkpoint that guarded the entrance to the landing strip along with the numerous personal hangers.

Stopping the armored car Lelouch opened the glove box where he knew, he would find a handgun. Pulling out the weapon Lelouch let it balance in his hand, the cool metal calming his nerves as he looked back to the window where two guards were approaching.

Holding the gun in his right hand, Lelouch made sure that it would remain out of view of the man as he rolled down the window.

"This is a restricted area, otherized personnel only, state your business." The man said approaching the vehicle his assault rifle loosely held in his arms, his partner standing inside the security box.

Turned off the vehicle and opened the door. As he stepped out Lelouch tucked the gun into his belt behind his back. The man raised his rifle instinctively as the door opened, only to note who it was that he was staring at.

"Oh, my highness, I apologize!" The man seemed shocked, "There have been reports that you were killed by a terrorist attack."

Lelouch noted that the man seemed extremely flustered, but he brushed it off, "I'm after a man who drove through here a few moments ago," Lelouch said observing the man in the press box who was staring Lelouch down which made put him on edge.

"Yes my lord, there was a vehicle with heading for its hanger a few moments ago. I can have my partner pick look up the area for you though he is rather new he does good work." The man said still trying to get his head around the situation.

"That would be-" Lelouch started before noticing the guard in the security box raising his rifle at Lelouch who saw it coming jumping to the ground as a burst of gunfire was shot out the glass of the box shattering in an instant.

Pulling out his pistol Lelouch let out a deep breath and jumped to his feet and let off two shots into the box causing the guard to duck as Lelouch quickly closed the distance between them.

Lelouch could hear the click of a new clip being inserted into the weapon as he was now only a few steps from the broken now broken window.

Rising the guard attempted to lift his rifle to fire but was only able to let out a curse as Lelouch dived through the window tackling the man. The two then started to wrestle on the ground for control as they fought Lelouch had his gun jarred loose as it flew across the room to the corner of the box.

As Lelouch started to gain the upper hand, he lifted the guard to his feet slamming his face into the far wall of the box and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Who are you people!" Lelouch yelled at the man who kicked Lelouch in the leg causing him to let go. Staggering back Lelouch fell to the ground as he noticed the man dive toward his pistol gripping the weapon.

Looking to his right Lelouch spotted the man's rifle which he quickly snatched up. Quickly pulling up the weapon Lelouch pulled the trigger firing quick bursts that instantly impacted the man's chest, one of the bullets lodging itself in the man's heart killing him instantly.

Staggering to his feet, Lelouch slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked over to the man and removed the gun from his limp hand. Turing back to the road Lelouch moved over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons to retract to checkpoints barriers.

Looking around Lelouch eventually found what he was after, the registration book. Flipping quickly through the pages Lelouch finally found what he was looking for. "Levy M. Harison," Lelouch read aloud.

The latest entry was from a short ten minutes ago. Lelouch saw that the man's plane was due to leave within the next fifteen minutes. Lelouch scanned the page until he found the hanger number. "Hanger seven..." Lelouch said aloud as he tossed the book to the side having gathered everything he needed.

Hopping back through the broken window Lelouch made his way over to the guard who had been shot moments before. Kneeling down to the man Lelouch placed two fingers on the man's neck to check for a pulse. Sighing Lelouch rose as he found no sign of life in the man.

Returning to his vehicle Lelouch sat thinking about how to go about dealing with the situation at hand. After a moment, Lelouch had made up his mind as he turned on the vehicle and started for the tarmac.

Harison felt the light hit his forehead as he looked around to find that he was still inside his planes hanger. Trying to rise he soon realized that his hands and feet were both bound to a metal chair. Looking around he saw that the hanger doors had been shut and his Plane was no longer active. Looking at the ground he could still see his men lying about around where they had been patrolling before he had entered his transport.

* * *

Cursing Harison strained as hard as he could against the ropes that bound him but found that it did little more than cut into his hands. Letting out a deep breath he attempted to calm himself but felt his left eye shoot out pain once more causing him to wince.

"I hope you're comfortable, officer," Harison turned his head around to see once more the dark purple eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"You should be dead!" Harison forced out as he grimaced from another shot of pain to his eye.

"If it were anyone else I would have been," Lelouch said while pouring over the contents of the man's laptop. "It's interesting, there is nothing that links you to anyone on here, I assume everything that deals with whoever you work for gets burned instantly, same as your phone." the prince said nodding in the direction of the broken cell.

"You won't get anything from me," The Harison said now keeping his eyes glued to the hanger wall.

"You know, for the brief time I was being held by the MEF, I was flogged for hours and hours on end, and still managed to escape," Lelouch said closing the man's laptop setting it on a table that he had dragged in front of the man before he had come to.

"So?" Harison said feeling his gut start to churn.

"Well, I learned a lot about torture in a very short time, for instance," Lelouch said walking over to the table and unrolled a black leather roll to reveal a multitude of tools with the purpose of inducing as much pain as possible. Lifting up a long needle Lelouch walked over slowly to Harison admiring the simplicity of the metal.

Flinching Harison once again strained against the ropes as Lelouch approached. In his mind, he cursed himself for having had the devices stored on his transport, especially having had no use for them on his mission.

Grabbing the man's neck Lelouch lightly pushed the needle on the man's neck careful not to puncture the skin. "If I were it push this into this part of your neck, it would hit a pressure point. From experience, I can tell you it will make your mind be overcome with pain."

Harison struggled on the ropes at Lelouch pressed a little more drawing blood, "Fuck you!" Harison yelled out before the needle was pressed into his neck. Instantly he felt his head explode as if someone had started to squeeze his brain.

After a moment or two, Harison felt the pain subside as Lelouch pulled out the needle. "Now that we have established where we stand," Lelouch said grabbing a ball pein hammer off the table and getting a feel for it in his and before walking over to Harison. "Was it you who killed Conwell and Longwall?"

Looking up at the prince Harison Simply spat in his face. Wiping off the saliva, Lelouch slammed the tool into the officers kneecap causing it to shatter under the blow. Yelling out Harison strained against the ropes as the pain shot up his leg.

"I'll take out the other leg!" Lelouch threatened, raising the hammer over his head.

"No, I didn't, my organization did," Harison said panting through the pain.

"Who are they?!" Lelouch demanded.

"You think I'm going to-" he started before he saw Lelouch swing down on his hand shattering his knuckles. Yelling ou Harison cured the boy as he pulled harder on the ropes now drawing blood.

"Next time I'm doing to cut it off!" Lelouch yelled as the intensity in his eyes rose.

"The Order of Geass!" He yelled out though the pain which was starting to overcome his mind.

Reaching over Lelouch grabbed his pistol and put it to the man's head, "Why was I a target!"

"I don't ask the why, just the how," Harison said looking the Lelouch in the eye, "However I can't let you live and you have pushed me to the point of no longer caring about what happens to me, I'm dead either way."

Lelouch was shocked the as he saw Harison left changed from a light green to a bright red as a symbol that dominated his eye spread out like an eagle and looked like a mix of a U and V shape.

"What the" Lelouch started before he felt his body become gripped by an invisible force his limbs no longer under his control.

"Untie me," Harison ordered as Lelouch felt his hands move without him commanding them to as he started to remove the bonds.

"What's happening to-" Lelouch said before he felt his jaw clench shut.

"Shut up would you," Harison said as he was released but remained seated, "I think it's time for you to say goodbye don't you think?"

Lelouch felt his arm start to rise as his pistol was heading for his head. Lelouch felt like he was a puppet on strings as his body was no longer under his command. Lelouch knew what would happen if he didn't do anything, so he did the only thing he could, fight.

Lelouch forced his mind to open as he attempted to regain control of his body. Glancing to his hand, Lelouch forced himself to fight to control as his hand started to shake as he fought the unseen foe. Lelouch felt sweat start to flow down his face as the gun slowed but was still inching toward his head.

"Damn you just give it up!" Harison yelled as he yelped out in pain grabbing his left eye.

Lelouch felt his hand start to return to his control as it started to inch away from him again. Looking at the man Lelouch saw him remove his hand from his eye which now had blood pouring out like a stream of tears as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"No, not now!" Harison started yelling before he leaned forward his good hand going to his mouth as he coughed up a large sum of blood. Looking up at Lelouch Harrison let out a frustrated yell.

Lelouch Felt his hand flying toward Harison as he was now pushed in the direction he had been fighting toward. Looking at the Man Lelouch felt his finger involuntarily pull the trigger as a bullet slammed into the middle of the officers head causing him to go limp. At almost the same time Lelouch felt the invisible strings be detached as he regained control of his body.

Looking around Lelouch was at a loss for what he had just experienced, now with far more questions than answers.

* * *

Lelouch had given the authorities quite the scare as they rushed the hanger, many of them quite a confused but excited to learn he was alive. Lelouch had given Nunnally, who was had been in a state of both shock and denial ever since the new broke according to Roderick, a very long and reassuring conversation on how he was okay, save a few scrapes and cuts.

After that Lelouch had an announcement to the public made about his survival before he made his way to the Hospital to visit Hammond who he had learned was injured during the explosion.

"Well I'm relieved you're alive," Hammond said as she was propped up on a pair of pillows.

"I should be saying that about you," Lelouch said smiling as he sat on his aide's bedside.

"I would have never thought someone like Quincy would be a terrorist," Hammond reflected.

"I guess you can never tell," Lelouch said though he thought back to how he had no control over his body when Harison's eye had changed.

"You should be heading back now, I think it would be best that you got back to the capital, you're probably safer there," Hammond said looking over at her prince.

"Yeah... safe," Lelouch thought of his mother.

"Besides I'm sure your sister would prefer to see her brother, especially now," Hammond reasoned.

"What about your leg?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I can watch over your friend while I'm here, it might put your mind at rest," Hammond smiled, it was the first time Lelouch had seen that.

Nodding the Eleventh Prince rose. "I expect you to make a full recovery then," Lelouch smiled down weakly before taking his leave for his transport just outside, which had had its detail doubled.

Getting into his car, Lelouch thought once more of a word that had been echoing in his brain ever since he left that bloody hanger.

"Geass."

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

Lelouch once again found himself following Monica down the hall toward one of the few men in the world that frightened Lelouch. He had arrived back in the capital early in the morning after a long flight trough the night. Upon arriving at Pendragon Lelouch wasn't even given the chance to see his sister before he had been practically dragged to the Palace by the Knight of Twelve.

Walking passed the white pillars of the long halls of the Palace Monica and Lelouch approached the thick doors of the Throne room. Seeing the who of them the Kings Guard pushed open the door just as the two arrived at the door.

Standing at attention Monica's voice rang out throughout the Throne room. "Presenting the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia."

The Emperor, who was talking with one of his many aides, nodded in the direction of Monica, who returned the gesture with a low bow before turning and leaving the room.

Lelouch slowly started his approach to the Throne as he looked about the room. Lelouch felt that the chamber was more inviting in the daylight though he still winced at memories of his childhood. Looking up Lelouch saw the Emperor finish up his discussion with his aide as he returned a file that he had been pouring over before dismissing the man.

A few moments later the man passed Lelouch, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and exited the room, the large wooden doors echoing through the chamber as they closed.

Now with the Emperor's eyes seeming to burrow into Lelouch's forehead the Eleventh Prince dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I have returned from New Your your majesty," Lelouch stated bluntly.

"So it would seem," the Emperor said as he rose from the Imperial Throne. "I have been told that you were able to apprehend your would-be assassin."

"Yes," Lelouch responded as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Did you learn who it was that made the attempt on your life?" the Emperor asked walking over and stood towering over his son.

Lelouch thought about telling the Emperor but then thought better of it, after all, the man had cared less when his mother had been assassinated.

"No," Lelouch lied as he stayed kneeling.

"I see," the Emperor then took his right hand as motioned for Lelouch to rise.

Standing Lelouch now looked the Emperor in the eyes as the two stared each other down for a moment before the Emperor spoke once more.

"Come walk with me," the Emperor said slowly striding down the Throne room toward a side glass door that would lead the two out into a garden that sat on either side of the vast room.

Looking about Lelouch held his hands behind his back as he followed closely behind the Emperor, who lead him through the garden looked at the flowers and trees that were scattered about.

"Do you know what make's Britannia the greatest nation in the world?" the Emperor asked still striding ahead his eyes fixed forward.

Lelouch thought for a moment before answering, "Our warriors."

The Emperor nodded, "It is because we all strive to be better than those around us, only the strong emerge from this nation, and we evolve into something greater."

Lelouch looked away from the man, "I don't mean to be upfront your majesty but what is the purpose of this meeting?" Lelouch asked as he stopped standing in the middle fo the stone path.

Turing the Emperor looked into Lelouch's Lelouch's deep purple eyes which were a near copy of his own. "The time as come for you to prove your full worth to me,"

Lelouch could feel his hands become sweaty in his palm as he heard the words exit the Emperor's throat. "What is it that you command of me?" Lelouch said though he had to force himself from biting his tongue as he spoke.

Looking away the Emperor gazed into the garden and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his commanding voice rose once more. "Clovis's defense minister was killed recently. You are to be his temporary replacement. You will remain in Area Eleven until I find a new use for you."

Lelouch felt his heart pound at the mention of Japan. The last he had seen of it was when Tokyo had been invaded, the images of the mass carnage still fresh in his mind.

"So I'll be heading to Japan then?" Lelouch said his mind attempting to map out how the Emperor benefited from this move.

"Yes. From there you will be under the command of Viceroy Clovis." The Emperor said without so much as a glance at the Prince.

Lelouch felt his lips break into a slight smile. The last time he had seen his elder brother it had been when Nunnally, and he was first rescued from the war-torn nation. Clovis had been a very instrumental in directing Lelouch on how to proceed once he and Nunnally had returned home. He along with Schneizel where the two that had started him on the path that had led him here.

"If it is your wish that I am sent to aid my brother, so be it," Lelouch said with a slight bow.

"Excellent, when I have further needed for you I will have Schneizel contact you," The Emperor said before giving Lelouch a dismissive wave of the hand indicating he was of no further use to the man.

Bowing once more Lelouch turned on his heels and started back from where they had come.

* * *

Lelouch felt odd without Hammon, who had reported to him that Wood was now fully stable but still refused to wake, but there was a great reason to feel optimistic. Lelouch was relieved at the news, he didn't think he could bury another friend, even now the weight of his loss pressed on the back of his mind, but he needed to stay focused.

Lelouch knew that he was wrapped up in a dangerous game. Lelouch knew who a few of the players were, and he needed to ensure that he didn't end up a pawn.

Stepping into the Aries, Lelouch was greeted by Roderick. The man was standing with his arms behind his back looking the prince dead in the eye before he spoke.

"Your highness, there was a visitor for you this morning," Roderick seemed tenser than Lelouch had ever seen the man in the short time he had seen the man. Lelouch quickly decided that it was due to the recent attack on his life. This was now the second time the head of the vi Britannia family had been targeted, which put Nunnally at risk, it was a thought that made Lelouch's stomach turn.

"Unless it's Schneizel-" Lelouch began trying to deflect any unnecessary obligations in favor of spending time with his little sister. However, Roderick cut him off before he could even finish the thought.

"He claims to have been present when the Empress was murdered," Roderick stated causing Lelouch to stop mid-stride.

"Is he still here?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"Yes, he claimed he wouldn't leave until you saw him," Roderick scoffed.

"I want him brought to my study, I will meet him in there," Lelouch ordered as he made his way to his office.

After a while, Lelouch sat at his desk as Roderick opened the door and stepped aside to allow the man inside before closing the door behind him.

The man who stood before him seemed tense if anything. The man's light turquoise hair was combed to one side of his face, where a few stray strains had fallen over the man's deep orange eyes. All this was wrapped together by the purple uniform of the officer.

A moment after the door closed the man dropped to his knees and but his face to the floor, which surprised Lelouch if nothing else. "Your Highness, forgive me, for I have failed your family for the second time." the man sounded distraught.

Lelouch simply looked over his desk at the man rubbing his fingers together as he watched the display, "Name me the sins," Lelouch demanded.

Jeremiah seemed to flinch at the words but kept his face to the ground. "I failed to protect my lady Marianne one of her royal guards, and now I have been unable to protect the vi Britannia line once more because of my shame," Lelouch felt his muscles tense as the words poured over.

"Rise, Gottwald," Lelouch reached out and picked up a pen that lay on his desk and started to twirl it in his hand as his mind began to turn. "What is it that you came here to accomplish?" Lelouch asked.

Jeremiah tentatively rose but kept his head bowed, "Upon hearing the report of your death... I felt great shame, and upon that moment I swore, I would not fail the vi Britannia's again, no matter the cost."

Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and was quickly able to discern that there was nothing in the man that indicated that he was saying anything other than the truth. Lelouch tapped his pen twice on his desk before setting it aside.

"I have read over the basics of your file while I waited for Roderick to escort you here. You are aware that it is the purist faction that has possible links to both the murders of my mother, and those who make an attempt on my life." Lelouch said walking around his desk his eyes never leaving Gottwald.

"I would-" Jeremiah started, but Lelouch rose a hand to stop him.

"However I know the purist faction, as much as they may detest me, are not the ones attempting to claim my life," Looking up Jeremiah seemed lost.

"Who then?" Jeremiah asked.

"An organization of sorts," Lelouch informed the man as he looked out the window.

"Then they must be crushed for what they have done," Jeremiah said with a burning passion that seemed to rise from deep within the man.

"I couldn't agree more, however," Lelouch turned to the officer, "Your sins must first be atoned for," Lelouch seemed to be looking into Jeremiah's very soul.

Jeremiah flinched but otherwise accepted the words without hesitation bowing his head. "Your Highness, whatever it may be, even my life that you wish in repayment for the life of your mother so be it,"

Lelouch chuckled, "Your life eh?" Reaching to his side Lelouch drew his officers pistol and aimed it, Gottwald, before he flipped the gun to that the handle faced the soldier. "Very well, your life shall now be in service of the head of the vi Britannia family, and to protect them with your very life."

Looking up Gottwald seemed almost lost, "Your highness?"

"From this moment forth you shall be my Kight," Lelouch commanded the Jeremiah as he pressed the gun forth until it was taken from his grasp. "From this moment forth you are a protector of the house of the vi Britannia's."

Jeremiah stared at the gun for a moment before slowly descending to a knee as he felt on weight lift from his shoulders only for a greater onto placed on them, though he wasn't ashamed of this one. "With my life your highness."

* * *

The first thing Wood was aware of was a mixture of sounds that were all seemed to be distorted as though he was hearing them from underwater. Wood strained to listen but couldn't seem to be able to focus, even when he tried to single out one only to find it slip away before he could even register what he was hearing.

Straining Wood tried to open his eyes but was only able to slightly crack them, catching a blur of colors before his eyelids became heavy as he returned to black.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wood once more heard the voices, though this time they held more clarity. He could hear the voice of a woman and a man conversing. Once again trying to open his eyes Wood was able to catch a glimpse of a woman sitting at his side who he had never seen before, but she was staring intently at him. He could feel his hand being lightly squeezed by her own.

Wood tried to summon the strength to speak but found his body once more fail him as he started to fade back into the blackness once more.

His dreams were filled with the soft glow of fire against a rising smoke that seemed to cover everything. In the distance, he could faintly make out Conwell and Longwall running away from him.

Wood tried to speak out to warn them of the flames and smoke that were now rising all around, but his voice failed him. Trying to run forward Wood felt as though he were trudging through a thing pool of mud as his he watched them fade into the flames. Attempting to let out a yell once more there was nothing that came out. Instead, he felt the hot ash and smoke fill his lungs as he started to choke watching his friends enter the flames, helpless to stop them.

Struggling he watched his friends start to burn up in the flames which seemed to be growing and spreading toward him as he watched them stare back at him, their faces void of emotion as the fire consumed them.

He kept struggling up the fire reached him, and soon all he was aware of was the bright glow of the fire which spread over his body. However, it wasn't the fire that was causing him pain. It was the cold stare of his friends as they burned, and that was the last thing he saw before the light became too intense to focus on anything other than the light.

The next thing that Wood saw was a solid white ceiling. Blinking he started to adjust to the light. As his senses quickly came back to him, he became aware of the plastic breathing tube in he throat, which caused him to gag. Reaching up he ripped off the medical tape that held the tube in place before he pulled out the tube. The second the tube was out he took in a deep breath and started to observe his surroundings.

To his left Wood saw a woman curled up in her chair, her blond hair falling into a mess over her eyes which were closed behind a pair of red glasses. He felt confused that it was this girl and not a member of his family who was at his bedside though he didn't mind this woman being there for some reason.

Lifting his arm he felt his iv shift as he moved, but was more shocked by how light his arm felt.

"So this is how Lelouch felt after Kuwait," He said to himself, through his dry throat. His whole body felt underused and frail.

Reaching out he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, which was one of the few things within his grasp. Upon putting his hand there, she jolted awake and glared over to the Sargent, quickly becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Doctor!" She yelled before sitting up and brushing her hair from her face. "Sargent, do you know where you are?" She asked taking hold of his hand.

Wood slowly shook his head, "A hospital, but that's all I can guess," He replied.

She giving a warm smile, "You're in New York, you've been in a coma for a few weeks now," Wood found her word soft and smooth, which helped him to absorb everything.

"Lelouch, Conwell, Longwall?" He cooed, he desperately wanted to believe that the events in the East had been one of his nightmares.

"Lelouch ran into a bit of trouble, but otherwise, he's okay," She took a deep breath, "However the rest of your squad..." trailing off she lowered her eyes.

Wood shifted his head and looked back to the ceiling, he didn't fight the tears that filled his eyes. "I see."

* * *

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief as he hung up his cell phone. As he set it aside, he felt immensely better.

"What is my lord?" Gottwald inquired.

"Wood has awoken." Lelouch explained, before remembering that Gottwald had never met his friend, "He was a Sergeant in my squad and my friend."

Gottwald slowly nodded his head, and left it at that. Looking out the window, he could see the vastness of the Pacific that spread out below them.

"Tell me, how has Japan changed since I last saw it," Lelouch said glaring at his Knight.

"Area Eleven has become much quieter in recent years, there is still a lot of destruction in the ruined ghettos where the majority of the Elevens reside." Reaching into a suitcase he removed a file that contained information on the Area and handed it over to his young lord. "There are a few organized terrorist groups, but they aren't well equipt and lack any real leadership."

Reading the file Lelouch glanced over a few of Clovis's initiatives, "The Honorary Britannian System, what can you tell me about it?"

Jeremiah scoffed, "It's little more than a political tool by the Viceroy to gain favor with the Elevens. It allows those of the indigenous population who swear fealty to the Empire to be given full citizenship though they are still seen as second-class citizens," Jeremiah crossed his legs, "They can even join the military, which I many, including myself consider to be a security concern."

Lelouch simply nodded to the reply and returned to reading the file, pouring over the information.

"What about the remnants of the Japanese army?" Lelouch asked looking over a the synopsis of the group's activities.

Gotwald shortly exhaled, "They call themselves the Japan Liberation Front. So far they have been relatively quiet. Though they are technically the closest thing that the Area has to a threat, they pose no major threats."

Looking over the file Lelouch found that plenty could harm the Empire in Japan, but he also knew that there were only a few people alive who could put those pieces together, and two of them were members of the Royal Family.

Though Lelouch was confident that no one in Japan was capable of exploiting the loose stones in the system, he resolved himself to secure Japan to his satisfaction. This was spurred on more by fear of another Geass user trying to make his surroundings crumble to get to him.

Flipping the file close Lelouch looked out the transports portal into the open air as he soon found himself lost in thought.

* * *

Lelouch was quickly shaken awake when the transport hit the tarmac, causing him to quickly scan the cabin. Sitting across from him as before was Sir Gottwald, who turned from the window upon feeling the presence of Lelouch's eyes upon him.

Turning the Knight rose, "My Lord,"

Lelouch rubbed his eyes as he stood and brushed his usual messy hair from his eyes, "How many at the welcoming?" Lelouch asked half interested.

Gottwald, "A few dozen, including a pair of reporters."

"Hum, I'm surprised my brother hasn't turned taken things to an extreme," Lelouch said making his way toward the exit as he felt the floor shift as the transport came to a complete stop.

As the transport door slowly opened natural light started to stream into the cabin as Lelouch got his first true glimpse of the nation he had left behind years ago. The air was clear, and he could even see a line of cheery blooms toward the exit when a group of cars waited for him.

Below Lelouch could see about five reporters all taking pictures as he started to descend from the aircraft. In the middle of the path stood his elder brother Clovis.

His brother's blond curls seemed to sway in the light morning breeze as they started to get into his blue eyes which were firmly fixed on the Eleventh Prince. Lelouch had always had an interesting relationship with Clovis, he respected him yet heartily detested the man at the same time.

Lelouch had come to find that the third prince was a master manipular. He used this skill to the best of his ability, gaining a massive amount of allies at court and in the major industries throughout the Empire. While Clovis was nowhere near as well positioned as Schneizel, Lelouch had no disillusion as to the authority that he held.

Just a few short moments upon Lelouch's feet touching the ground, Clovis had inserted himself into Lelouch's personal space, clasping his arm around his shoulder.

"Brother, it really has been far too long since we have last seen each other!" Cloves said turning Lelouch and himself to face a photographer who snapped a quick photo.

Lelouch reluctantly put his arm over his elder brother's shoulder as humored his new superior. "It has," Though Lelouch really wished it had been longer.

"Shall we?" Cloves said as he released Lelouch and extended his arm toward the small convoy of cars that awaited them just ahead. As the two slowly walked forward Clovis glanced back at Gottwald with a raised eyebrow, "I see that Ser Jeremiah has returned from his leave of absence though I didn't expect him to be returning on your transport."

Lelouch kept his eyes forward as the two continued forward, "He came to me, he was once sworn to my family. To his shame he failed to protect my mother, I have given him the opportunity to repay his debt to my family by serving as my knight."

"Do you think that wise?" Clovis asked with a dramatic wave of the hand.

"Are you referring to his affiliation with the purest faction?" Lelouch asked as the two arrived at the transport where a member of Clovis's Royal Detail opened the vehicle's door for the two Princes.

"Of course," Clovis said placing his hand on the frame of the door. "They have been linked to both the attacks on the vi Britannia family. But you already knew that."

"I have already looked into it, and I'm fully aware of my knights past," Clovis seemed to be somewhat satisfied with Lelouch's answer. "Will you be joining us then?" Lelouch asked as he ducked into the car.

Clovis replied with a light smirk "Sadly I'm going to be held up here while I await the arrival of a few more political figure. The job of Victory isn't all perks you know. Until we meet again," Lightly pounding the roof of the car Clovis closed the car door and started his way back up the path.

After a moment, Lelouch was joined by Gottwald in the car as he took his place opposite the Prince. "Everything fine my Lord?" Jeremiah asked seeing Lelouch once more lost in thought.

"Clovis, he's hiding something," Lelouch said still watching the Third Prince as he walked away.

"How can you tell?" Gottwald asked slightly caught off guard.

"An educated guess, he seemed extremely tense, and responsibility has never been something that rattles my brother. Plus I found it odd that his defense minister was poisoned, while attending one of Clovis's many functions, it's almost convenient," Lelouch narrowed his eyes before turning his deep purple eyes upon Jeremiah. "Keep your eyes open."

* * *

Treadmills had never been Woods thing. The feeling of moving forward while still being in the same place made him feel like the activity was pointless. However here he was tightly gripping the handles of the machine as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. He distinctly remembered making fun of Lelouch when he had gone through this process, and now here he was doing it himself.

"Karma is a bitch," he chuckled to himself.

Stopping the treadmill, Wood hobbled over to his crutches which he was relieved to once again be putting his weight which had been designed to ensure that he was still working his muscles. Staggering forward Wood was ready to bet back to his room so he could rest his legs a bit. However, he didn't get very far.

From across the room strode Hammond, who had become fairly close to Lelouch's friend in the past few weeks since he had awoken. She gave the Sergeant a quick smile before she arrived at his side.

"How are we today David?" She asked politely.

"Well aside from my legs still being in protest, my side aching, and this unbearable itch on my back, just swell," Wood replied with a grin.

"Well, at least, you're moving," Hammond chuckled.

"So what brings you here, I thought you said you were heading back to the Capital today?" Wood asked leaning his weight forward on the crutches to take the pressure off his worn out legs.

"I am, though not until later tonight. I just stop in and say goodbye before I left," she rolled her eyes and shrugged, "That and I have Lelouch on a line for you," she extended out a cellphone that Wood slowly removed from her hands.

Scooting over to one of the workout benches, Wood seated himself before lifting the device to his ear, "Lelouch?"

"Been a while Potter," Lelouch's voice came our distorted, but clear none the less.

"Yeah," Wood said with a somber tone as he remembered his last memories of Conwell and Longwall. "So I heard they have you across the Pacific now,"

Lelouch chuckled, "Yeah, I can't seem to get a break, Clovis has been keeping me busy with paperwork and is keeping me in the dark on most everything," Lelouch complained. Wood could tell that he had a lot on his mind, and felt slightly guilty for taking him from his work.

"If you're busy, we can talk another time,"

"No, no, I need a break, and I would much rather be talking with a friend sifting through Clovis's bullshit," Lelouch said with a long sigh, "So how is therapy going?"

"Well, however, my legs refuse to shut up about it," Wood found himself smiling.

"Serves you right, don't think I forgot your smug ass back when I was MIA," Wood laughed as he heard Lelouch soon follow.

"Yeah, I guess so," Wood smirked, "By the way, I have to let you know you have one of the best aide's I have ever met,"

Lelouch burst into laughter, "Don't be getting any ideas now Wood," Lelouch scolded.

"Me? Never," Wood smiled, "Well, I need to be back to my room for meds and rest, and I have a feeling your work isn't getting any smaller,"

"Yeah," Lelouch sighed, "Well it has been nice talking with you, get well soon Potter,"

"Thanks, Commander," Wood said before flipping the phone closed and handed it back to Hammond.

"You two seem close," Hammond said extending a hand to help Wood to his feet, which he gladly accepted.

"Yeah, he's practically my brother," Wood groaned as he rose to his feet, "Only difference is my father isn't the Emperor."

* * *

As Lelouch set his phone aside he looked at the stack of reports in front of him, a small pile consisted of the work that Clovis had him doing, but most of it were his own private inquiries. He sighed, he had been going over everything he could find on Clovis and Japan or Area Eleven as it was now known as.

So far he had had little luck finding anything of real substance other than who Clovis's benefactors were though he had found a small lead. There was a fairly sizable portion of money had seemed to vanish into thin air though the books reported it as various expenses, Lelouch doubted that wooden chairs cost a Five thousand dollar.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lelouch looked up as Jeremiah Gottwald entered the room.

"My Lord, I have made contact with the treasury department, they have informed me that they can set up a meeting as soon as tomorrow afternoon," Gottwald said with a bow.

Lelouch nodded, "That will be all, for now, Jeremiah, feel free to head home, I'm staying in tonight,"

"I can stay your lord, it's no trouble," Lelouch smiled, the man was nothing but loyal. However, Lelouch knew that he would be worse off if they were both sleep deprived.

"It's fine, I doubt any harm will come to me at the burro of Defense HQ, besides I need you at full strength tomorrow," Jeremiah was about to protest, but Lelouch silenced as he rose his hand, "That's an order. Not a request,"

Jeremiah swallowed hard but gave a reluctant bow, "Understood my lord," Rising back up Jeremiah turned and grasped the door and gave one more glance back to the Prince before he saw himself out.

Lelouch picked up a pile of paper and started to look once more for a lead to whatever his Brother was hiding.

"Let the game's begin brother," Lelouch said to himself as he buried himself once more in his work.

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **To Rise, One Must Fall**

Lelouch's smile quickly faded feeling his power fading almost as quickly as it had come and soon he found it completely out of his reach. Lelouch decided that there must be some limit to how he could use the power, and for how long. Lelouch frowned though he guessed it made sense if he was to try and use something like that for too long he could see how it could put undue stress on his body. Lelouch committed himself to test this ability to see what it's limits were, but that would come later. For now, he needed to get to Clovis's command center.

Lelouch now understood why the woman had been important enough to silence anyone who may have come into contact with her, even a Prince. If she were able to give such power, she would indeed be a great asset, or if she was in an enemy's hands, a liability. Lelouch wondered to himself how many others there were just like him with there being a whole Order of Geass users.

Then, without warning came a great crash as the metal wall that behind Lelouch was saved in. As dust flew everywhere, Lelouch gripped his weapon turning only to come face to face with a Sutherland that was now scanning the room.

Soon the loudspeaker when off as a woman's voice filled the room. "What happened here, boy?!" She demanded.

Standing Lelouch turned and faced the Sutherland wearing a grim expression, "Is that any way to address a Prince?" He questioned.

Lelouch had thought for a moment that perhaps every man under his brother's command was out for his head, but thought better of it. There would be no way for him to keep that many of men from questioning the order to kill a Prince. No, it was far more likely that he had only entrusted it to his Guard.

There was a brief moment of silence before the woman responded, her voice a bit shaky, "M-My apologies, your highness," instantly the Sutherland took a far less aggressive stance pulling it's large machine gun to the hip of the Frame.

"I will forgive it, now I need a favor of you. If you could kindly give me your Sutherland," Lelouch said with a slight grin.

* * *

Kallen was in trouble now. She had been able to handle herself when it had been just one Sutherland even without any other weapon besides her slash harkens. But now it was three on one, and she didn't like her odds. On top of that, her Glasgow was already low in charge, and she didn't know how much longer it would hold out, assuming she made it even that long.

She had drawn as many of the Britannian forces from Ohgi and the others as she possibly could. Now, she only hoped that they were faring better than her.

"You can't run anymore you filthy scum!" one of the Pilots yelled out as he sprayed a round of bullets toward Kallen.

Just barely able to move to the side Kallen pulled the trigger on her harken, but it had just about had it as the weapon jammed up. Cursing Kallen was forced to pull off another set of evasive moves only for her luck to finally run out as her frames right arm was shredded by gunfire. Kallen cut her losses and launched the arm into one of the three Sutherlands, only for it to blocked only putting a few dents and scuffs into the metal of the enemy frame.

Kallen started to panic as she began to breathe hard, fear now creeping in. This was not how she had at all imagined her life ending. She watched at the three Sutherlands raised their guns at her. Clutching her eyes shut she waited for the end. She flinched when the sound of machine guns erupted but was surprised when she didn't feel the impact of the rounds into the Glasgow.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she was the Sutherlands in front of her engulfed in flames, having recently been dispatched. This was unexpected, to say the least, she was almost at a loss for words before she spotted another Sutherland just beyond the smoke of the twisted remains of the three that had first threatened her.

All of a sudden her radio was taken over as heavily distorted, almost robotic voice filled her cockpit, "Use the tracks, head to the west entrance,"

Kallen still trying to get her calm snapped on whoever this person was, "Who's this, how do you know this code!" she demanded.

"If you want to defeat the Britannians you're going to need to trust me," The voice though distorted seemed to be filled with confidence.

Kallen weighed her options but quickly came to the conclusion that she had little to lose at this point by doing as this mysterious person bid of her, at the very least he had saved her life.

Turning Kallen quickly used her Land Spinners to climb a nearby alleyway, and flipped her Glasgow onto the tracks and started to follow them down until she reached the end. She was surprised as she soon spotted Ohgi and the rest of the group along the side of the tracks. Stopping she was shocked to see that they had all made it out of their pinned down position.

"Kallen, what the hell was the message earlier?!" Ohgi asked waving her down.

"Wait they contacted you too?" Kallen asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, and Yoshida's group as well, they will be here soon," Ohgi replied before his radio when off.

"You're in charge, correct?" The robotic voice inquired.

"Yes. Who is this?" Ohgi asked just as lost as everyone else.

"That doesn't matter, however, I would like to offer you a gift. Look at the train next to you." the voice commanded.

Instantly Kallen turned her head to the transport. Pushing her Glasgow forward she forced open one of the compartment doors, revealing a row of Sutherlands inside. Immediately her eyes when wide at the sight. With this kind of firepower, they could stand a small chance against the Britannian forces. However, Kallen was worried that this was almost too good to be true, but then again what would the point be in their enemy giving them weapons when they had been winning so easily.

"Woman in the Glasgow," The voice carried over her radio.

"Y-Yes?" Kallen answered caught off guard while fawning over the Sutherlands in front of her.

"I want you to stay exactly where you are, you seem to be the best pilot of your group, you'll be running decoy, fill your energy reserve and await my command." the voice ordered before the radio once more went dead.

"Just who are we dealing with here?" Kallen asked herself.

* * *

Speeding down an ally Lelouch felt his blood start to boil as he saw the carnage brought on by his brother. The bodies of Elevens lying everywhere, it was almost too much for him to stomach. He had seen plenty of dead civilians in his time in the Middle East, but he had yet to see anything quite on this scale, even when it came to Kuwait.

At that moment, Lelouch wanted nothing more than to see Clovis pay for what he was doing. Letting out a quiet sigh Lelouch reached to the radio system and started to insert the code to directly contact Jeremiah's Sutherland, something his knight had insisted he learn in case of an emergency. The last thing Lelouch needed was his personal Knight ripping the Ghetto to shreds to save him.

Almost instantly Jeremiah answered the call, "Master Lelouch?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, and very much alive," Lelouch said his attention split between the conversation and terrain ahead of him.

"Where are you, tell me so I can get you back to safety!" Jeremiah begged.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, what I'm going to do I need to do so alone," Lelouch informed his subject.

"But your highness!"

"This is an order, Jeremiah I need you to go back to the exit of the of the subway system and pick up the officer you sent after me," Lelouch commanded.

"But you're in danger here my Lord!" Jeremiah argued.

Lelouch growled in frustration, "I am a soldier same as you, not some helpless child! So help me, Jeremiah, I will strip you of your title if you question me again!" Lelouch shouted, not in any mood to deal with insubordination.

There was a moment of silence until he heard Jeremiah force out his words, "A-As you wish, your highness," and with that Lelouch closed the line.

Lelouch had nearly calmed himself when out of seemingly nowhere a stream of bullets burst through the wall ahead of him. Lelouch didn't have time to think before the first few rounds hit his frame. However, he remained calm as he pulled his Sutherland out of the way of the remainder of the fire.

Lelouch's eyes quickly gleaned over the system diagnostics as he assessed the damage. He was relieved to find that nothing vital to the system was compromised however he needed to make sure he didn't soak up any more fire otherwise is Sutherland wouldn't last very long.

Pulling up his own weapon Lelouch returned the fire through the wall. While he suppressed the enemy, he pressed his the controls forward and burst his Frame through the already crumbling wall. The moment he broke through Lelouch was right on top of three Sutherlands, all of whom backed up in shock.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch said aloud. There was no way that they knew who was inside his Sutherland. On any Britannian IFF system, it would show him as the woman Villetta. However, Lelouch noted odd when his eyes darted to his radar.

Instantly Lelouch deduced what was going on, but he wasn't able to come up with how these previously poorly equipped terrorists had got their hands on the military grade Sutherlands. Lelouch quickly put aside the how of the matter though as he needed to dispatch the threats as soon as possible. Otherwise, it wouldn't matter.

Lelouch decided to reach for his power once more, but soon found it was still just out of reach. Cursing Lelouch discerned that his ability needed time to cool down.

Pressing forward Lelouch activated the blunt steel clubs on the arms of his Sutherland and used them to bash the head in of the Sutherland. The inexperience of the pilots he was fighting quickly showed. The Pilot, who he had slammed his weapons into ejected in a panic, even though his frame was still in fighting the condition.

The remain two pilots reacted more sensibly. They both pulled up their weapons to try and unload into Lelouch's Sutherland, however, he had the advantage of distance. The gap between Lelouch and his opponents quickly vanished as he jumped his Frame over the lifeless remains of the first Sutherland.

Within moments he was upon them, in a panic, the Sutherland to his left let off a quick burst of rounds. Lelouch took advantage of this slamming one of his metal batons in the Sutherlands arm pushing it toward its ally. This caught the enemy off guard as their cockpit was hit with several rounds, placing the thick armor which was no match for the rifle at such a short range.

Now that it was one on one Lelouch decided he would end it quickly, however, he wasn't given the chance to as his enemy lost their nerve and manually ejected from the fight. Lelouch felt disappointed in their lack of will, however, knew that the terrorist had at least made an intelligent decision.

Looking back to the radar Lelouch could see that Britannian IFF signals were dropping like flies. He quickly saw that these attacks were happening everywhere.

Reaching for his pocket, Lelouch decided he best uses the communication device he took from the transport. At the very least he could pick up their movements to avoid another attack. But when Lelouch felt his pocket he found it empty.

"What?!" He said aloud. Lelouch cursed, he must have dropped it in either the subway when he was thrown against the side of the wall at the subway's exit.

Letting out a groan of frustration Lelouch put it aside and pressed on. He would kill any would-be attacker if he needed, so long as he got to the command center.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. This was just the start. The Britannian forces were running amuck and were being run through easier than he had hoped. Sitting in an abandon building the masked man watched at the IFF signature of the army started to vanish, one by one.

"Perfect," The robotic voice echoed in the cockpit of the appropriated Sutherland.

Just as the masked man was celebrating to himself one of the resistance fighters opened the channel. "We just lost B squad, Saku and I both ejected, but the other guy was blown to bits!" the hysterical voice reported.

"Regroup with the rest and head for the rally point, from there wait for further instruction," the masked man commanded.

Glancing over at the radar he was able to see the lone dot that belonged to the pilot who had dispatched his men. Underneath the mask, the man couldn't fight the smile the crept up on his face.

Then, as expected yet another voice came over his radio, "He came out of nowhere, how can one Sutherland do so much damage," the voice just as shaken as the last, "My whole squad was killed, I was the only one who made it out!"

Deciding that it was time, the Masked man pulled up his communicator and addressed the entirety of the resistance fighters. "We have done our part, the surviving population has been gathered at the checkpoint. Abandon your Knightmare and gather there." He ordered.

"What?! Are you crazy or something!" An annoying voice replied. The Masked man recalled his name being Tamaki.

"There's no way to safely get the equipment out of the area without compromising us. Therefore, you are to blend in with the rest of the civilians,"

"This guy's gotta be nuts Ohgi!" Tamaki went on.

"Enough, he's got us this far, if it weren't for him, we would already be dead." Ohgi retorted, "Kallen as soon as it's safe to pull yourself back, the rest of the men and I will start our way on foot."

"Understood," Kallen replied without a second thought.

Switching off the radio the masked man leaned back and watched the dot as it arrived at the checkpoint. "Let's see what you do, Lelouch."

* * *

Lelouch had to fight his way through a total of nine Sutherlands, and from the looks of his radar, so had every other Britannian soldier. However the positive of that was the he found that the command center was without any real substantial defenses.

Parking the Sutherland Lelouch opened the cockpit and stood in the afternoon air. He couldn't help think that it would have been a lovely day if it weren't for the tragic events that filled it. Jumping down onto the ground Lelouch started to make his way for the entrance to the command center.

Lelouch was slightly surprised when the guard next to the door seemed to all but ignore the Prince, something that put Lelouch into a defensive mindset. Entering the command center, Lelouch looked around and saw a trend forming as every guard in the building seemed to ignore him. Resting his hand on his pistol, Lelouch climbed the steps until he reached the door that would lead him into the main room of the mobile center. Lelouch felt the tension in the air as he pressed the control panel next to the door.

Instantly the hydraulics of the door pulled the metal panels apart opening the room. Inside everyone's collective heads turned to face Lelouch. Preparing for the worst Lelouch drew his weapon and was ready to reach for his power.

However what happened next shocked Lelouch. Instead of attacking or even acting in defense of Clovis, everyone in the rooms eyes seemed to go dead. Those who were seated rose and started for the exits, ignoring Lelouch same as the guards in the halls had.

Seeing this Clovis seemed furious, "What are you fools doing?!" Clovis boomed, "Someone shoot him! Listen to me damn it!"

Lelouch watched lost as each man walked past him, Clovis's words seeming to fail to reach them. Looking closer Lelouch was able to notice the same thing in each of them. Around each of their eyes, there was a soft purple pulsing glow that was only apparent if you looked closing in their eyes.

The last of the group to leave the room was one of Clovis General. The moment the doors slammed shut Lelouch looked over to Clovis. He slowly walked across the room until he was standing directly across his elder brother.

"Clovis, I expected betrayal from you, but I never imagined you would attempt to kill me," Lelouch's voice low as his eyes seemed to bury into his brother's head.

"Lelouch, I can explain!" Clovis tried to remain calm but was obviously in distress.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. However, I doubt that your answer will be to my satisfaction," Lelouch said approaching his brother's chair, intent on dragging him to the capital.

The moment Lelouch got to the top of the steps, however, a phone went off. Going wide-eyed Lelouch reached into this pocket and retrieve a phone that didn't belong to him. Lelouch briefly thought about just denying the call, but curiosity won the better of him.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked putting the phone to his ear, his gaze was still locked on Clovis.

"Hello Lelouch," a robotic voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?" Lelouch asked watching as Clovis fidgeted in his seat.

The person on the other end let out a distorted chuckle, "I am the will of my people though you may call me... Rise."

"You're the one responsible for organizing the terrorists against my brother's forces then," Lelouch said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. He didn't put up much of a fight, though, it was almost too easy."

"Are you also the one controlling the viceroys men?" Clovis's eyes when wide at this statement.

"Yes, however, I have no further use for them," Lelouch turned his head as he heard the echo of gunshots from the hall. "They are tools, nothing more."

"How in the hell," Lelouch's mind was starting to race.

"I have unimaginable power, a power that I plan to unleash upon my nations oppressors," Rise said, his voice filled with passionate rage, "Don't worry young Prince, your time will come, but for now I have need of you."

"I will not be a pawn in your game!" Lelouch shouted.

"Why? So you can be a pawn in your father's? Or perhaps that of the Second Prince?" Rise toyed with him.

Lelouch could feel his fists form into a ball as he felt powerless. Whoever this 'Rise' was, he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. "How long have you been planning all this?"

"A long time, however, I wasn't expecting you to be in Shinjuku until I had already cleared out your brother's forces. While you being here earlier may have thrown a dent in my plan's you haven't changed anything, only forced me to make minor changes." Rise seemed to be enjoying making Lelouch see the full extent of his power. "However, I truly am glad that Clovis's Guard didn't get the best of you, I still need you for this next part."

"Next part? What the hell are you talking about?!" Lelouch asked confused.

"You're going to put on a show for all of the Britannia to see!" Rise announced.

Lelouch turned around as the Lights came on flashing upon both him and Clovis. Lelouch looked over on one of the monitors. Seeing both him and Clovis, and red words were written along the lower left corner of the screen.

"Good afternoon Britannia! This is an important announcement, today you will witness your hero, Lelouch vi Britannia kill a fellow Britannian!" Rise's voice echoed from every speaker in the command center.

Lelouch felt the blood start to drain from his face as he realized Rise's play, but he couldn't make him kill Clovis on air. It would never happen, he couldn't allow it.

"The honorable Prince Lelouch must make a choice, he can either choice to slay one man, Prince Clovis, or kill thousands." Rise said, instantly a live view of Ashford Academy came into view. "There are over three thousand bombs planted in and around this private school in the heart of your Tokyo Settlement. Inside are the sons and daughters of your nobility, business owners, government officials, and you're ordinary people. All innocent, save their unjust occupation of the Japanese homeland." Lelouch watched in horror as he could see the shocked faces of the students who were no doubt watching.

"No, you can't Lelouch said aloud," his hands starting to shake.

"And just to show I mean business," Instantly Lelouch saw a water fountain without any student nearby explodes the students screaming in fear. "For those at Ashford, know this, your lives are in the hands of Prince Lelouch. If anyone attempts to flee the building you will forfeit your lives, and you and all your classmates will perish."

Lelouch felt the sweat flowing down his face as he watched the screen the phone at his side falling to the ground with a thud. "This can't be happening!" Lelouch thought to himself.

"Now on to his other option, Third Prince Clovis." Rise seemed to almost spit the words, "This is the man who has murdered innocents in the Ghetto that could soon be his grave. He has also attempted to kill the Eleventh Prince for political gain. It is his life versus the students of Ashford. You have thirty seconds to choices Lelouch if Clovis isn't dead before that I will kill the students."

"How do I know you won't kill them if I do take his life!" Lelouch asked, somehow managing to keep his voice calm, even though he was falling apart inside.

"The bombs go off ten seconds after I activate them, enough time for maybe a few student to flee, but not enough for them all. I will supply you with the disarm codes the moment Clovis is dead." Rise said, "Besides, you have my word if you do, no harm will come to them, I am a man of my word if anything. Time starts now."

Instantly A timer appeared in the upper left corner of the screens as it started to count down. Lelouch realised this was all a big show, a staged event, though the risks were all too real, and he wasn't going to gamble that they weren't.

"Lelouch you will not kill me, we are blood!" Clovis shouted finally finding his voice, "As the viceroy of Area Eleven-"

"Just shut up!" Lelouch yelled closing his eyes tightly. His mind running through every possible way to stop the bombs without killing Clovis. His mind raced until he realized it was impossible, even if he had a thousand men Rise had his finger on the trigger and the bombs were all hidden. So he had to chose, he started to pour over the advantages and disadvantages of every situation. Closing his eyes, Lelouch came to a conclusion. If he killed Clovis, there was a very real possibility that he would be executed by his father for Kin-Slaying, and from a political standpoint, he might never recover. As horrible as it might be it was much safer to let the students parish.

Letting out a deep breath Lelouch made his decision. The faces of those who could parish flashing in his mind, the fear in the students eyes as they gazed at him helplessly. Letting out a deep breath Lelouch opened his eyes and looked his brother in his icy blue eyes.

"Lelouch?" Clovis asked, glancing over at the screen seeing the clock run down to five seconds remaining, the students faces one-half of the screen, all of them crying and holding hands as they seemed to lose all hope of servicing. "You can't kill me were blood," Clovis said in a calm voice trying to calm his younger half-brother a nervous smile covering his face.

"Yes. We are," Lelouch said his face now void of all emotion, as he raised his gun and fired a single shot.

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Kinslayer**

Wood had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. What he was watching shocked him. In front of him was an image of Lelouch and Third Prince Clovis. Lelouch was holding a pistol tightly in his hand, his expression was torn as he looked just off camera.

"The honorable Prince Lelouch must make a choice, he can either choice to slay one man, Prince Clovis, or kill thousands. There are over one hundred bombs planted in and around this private school in the heart of your Tokyo Settlement. Inside are the sons and daughters of your nobility, business owners, government officials, and you're ordinary people. All innocent, save their unjust occupation of the Japanese homeland." Images of Students flashed as they all reached in fear and apparent distress.

Wood could feel his heart start to pound in his chest as he sat in the airport with Hammond walking up to his side. "Oh God," she gasped her hand covering her mouth as she watched the image's flash over the screen.

There were now large groups forming around each of the television screens scattered around the terminal as people watched the events start to unfold in horror.

"No, you can't!" Lelouch pleaded.

"And just to show that I mean business," the image quickly cut from the prince to show what looked like a water fountain at the school. Within a moment, the structure imploded rubble flying everywhere as students screamed in fear. The image then cut back to Lelouch, who was visibly sweating, his teeth clenched shut.

"This can't be happening," Lelouch's voice seemed but a whisper through the television's audio.

"Lelouch," Wood said balling his fist.

"Now on to his other option, Third Prince Clovis." the terrorist spat the words, "This is the man who has murdered innocents in the Ghetto that could soon be his grave. He has also attempted to kill the Eleventh Prince for political gain. It is his life versus the students of Ashford. You have thirty seconds to choices Lelouch if Clovis isn't dead before that I will kill the students." There then came an uproar of gossip and whispers as people started to wonder what the terrorist was talking about when he said that the Third Prince Clovis had attempted to claim the Hero of Britannia's life.

"How do I know you won't kill them if I do take his life!" Lelouch asked looking somewhat calm, but Wood knew him well enough that the desition was eating away at him.

"The bombs go off ten seconds after I activate them, enough time for maybe a few student to flee, but not enough for them all. I will supply you with the disarm codes the moment Clovis is dead." The terrorist replied, "Besides, you have my word if you do, no harm will come to them, I am a man of my word if anything. Time starts now."

Instantly a timer commenced on the screen and everyone when quiet. It was so quiet that Wood could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Lelouch to make his move. He was slightly surprised when he felt Hammond reach out and squeeze his hand for comfort. Glancing over at her he saw that she was biting her lower lip so hard that there was a bit of blood being drawn.

"Lelouch you will not kill me, we are blood!" The Third Prince shouted, Wood feeling his disdain for the man grow as he spoke. "As the viceroy of Area Eleven-"

"Just shut up!" Wood saw a few people jump back from the screens as Lelouch shouted at his brother. There was a long moment of silence as Lelouch clenched his eyes shut, contemplating his desition, the timer starting to run out. After a short moment, he opened his eyes and let out a deep breath, calming his resolve.

"Come on Lelouch, you know what to do," Wood whispered to himself though he didn't particularly like either choice.

"Lelouch?" Clovis said sweat running down his face, "You can't kill me we're blood," the Prince said trying his best to hold a calm demeanor flashing a nervous smile.

Lelouch looked his brother in the eyes as the clock dropped to three seconds, his face as now void of all emotion. Many of the people in the crowd were now looking away afraid of the outcome.

Finally, Lelouch spoke, "Yes. We are," And then he quickly raised his gun and fired. The shot seemed to strike everyone as a few people in the crowd cried out in horror.

Wood himself glared at the screen, trying to register what had just occurred.

* * *

Lowering his gun, Lelouch looked over at the now lifeless body of his brother. The small hole in the middle of his head had blood starting to pour down his face his eyes still holding the shock at his death. Withing moments the cravat around his brother's neck was turned crimson with blood.

Turing away from the body Lelouch kneeled down and tossed his weapon across the floor. Picking up the cell phone Lelouch looked into the camera waiting for Rise's reply.

It took a moment before the terrorist finally spoke up. "So it appears that there is still a Britannian with a shred of right and wrong," Rise chuckled over the intercom.

"The codes," Lelouch demanded.

"Of course, of course," Rise replied, and withing a moment the phone in Lelouch's hand rumbled. "The computer terminal on the far side of the room will allow you to remotely disarm the explosives. I must say, you certainly didn't disappoint. I hope we can meet like this again sometime. Assuming they don't take your head, that is. Goodbye, for now, Prince."

The stage lights instantly when dark as Lelouch ran over to the terminal. Looking at the screen he was shocked to find that there was already a connection open to the bombs ready. Flipping open the phone Lelouch looked at the message and started to type in the disarm codes. Within a few moment, the codes had been entered, and the signal came through to confirm that the explosives were indeed deactivated.

Leaning back in the chair Lelouch allowed himself a moment to let everything soak in. He had to decide how to move forward from if he made the wrong move now he would be done for.

While his concepts had played a significant role in his choice, it wasn't the only factor. If Lelouch ever planned to rise any higher in power, it would be nearly impossible if he had permanently killed the students by letting Clovis live.

Lelouch smiled as he came to his desition when he pulled the trigger. He would let the people champion him through this. If the public outcry for him were large, enough the Emperor would be hesitant to take his head, especially when Lelouch confessed to the attempted assassination by his brother's own guard. He would, however, leave out the mention of the girl, he didn't want the Emperor privy to that piece of information.

Pushing himself out of the chair Lelouch made his way out of the Command Center, leaving the body of this half brother behind.

* * *

Kallen and the others were all still gathered around the radio when the transition had gone dead. Many of them were dead silent as they all contemplated what had just occurred. Kallen didn't quite know what to think. On one hand Rise had saved their lives and also taken out the Viceroy, who ordered the massacre in the Ghetto, but on the other he had just threatened to kill innocent students.

"This guy's the real deal then," Tamaki said with a stupid grin.

"Yeah. He just took out both the Victory and Defense Minister in one act," Ohgi said, though he sounded conflicted.

"What, he killed the Minister too?!" Tamaki gasped.

"No you idiot!" Kallen interjected, "Ohgi means he's politically destroyed him, now he'll be heading to the capital to beg for his head."

"So he killed the Minister," Tamaki grinned.

"Well no matter what he did, we need to get these people out of here as soon as-" Ohgi started but was interrupted by a loud crash that sent the large wooden doors of their hold up flying into the center to the room crushing a few people in the process.

As the dust cleared, a large gray tank came into view along with around a dozen men armed with assault rifles. "We've located the Elevens!" the man poking out of the hatch of the armor said. "For Prince Clovis, finish off these filthy monkies!" He shouted as the soldiers all raised their weapons, "On my mark!"

Kallen and the rest of the group were all turned around looking wide-eyed at the small army that stood in front of them. Kallen felt here heart race as she glared down the barrel of the tanks, waiting for the rain of lead to take them out.

Just moments before the order was given however all the radio's on the soldiers went off in one mass message. "I Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince and Minister of Defense to Area Eleven order all units in the Shinjuku Ghetto to stand down and return to the base." Kallen was frozen with fear as she saw the man on the tank grit his teeth in anger at the command.

Reaching for his radio, the man messaged into Lelouch, "Why should I follow the order of a man who killed the Viceroy!"

The reply came through not just on the commanders radio but on all of them, "For those who disobey my order, I will see to it that you are charged with treason, punishable by death."

Growing the man clenched his fists and forced his words through his gritted teeth, "Fall back to command," and with that order, he dived back into the armor slamming the hatch shut behind him.

"Yes, my lord!" the men chanted as they lowered their weapons and turned heel leaving the building and it's inhabitants inside.

The moment that the troops were out of site the entire population of the room let out their collectively held breaths. Tamaki looked ran his hand across his forehead wiping away the sweat.

"Why would he do that?" Kallen asked looking over at Ohgi.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess he probably wants's to ensure that he doesn't invoke another response from Rise." Ohgi reasoned as he stood from where he had been seated. "At any rate, we need to get these people out of here."

Nodding Kallen got up to help people to the exits, wonder what exactly Rise was playing at.

* * *

Jeremiah stood across from Lelouch, now just outside Prince Clovis's Mobile Command Center. He had already been heard everything from his Sutherland as he road with Violeta. The dread Jeremiah felt as listening in on the events was something that the Knight now blamed on himself. If only he had been with the Prince this morning, none of this would have occurred Jeremiah thought.

Handing back over the communicator to Violetta who was standing to Lelouch's left he let out a long sigh. "This is going to make things more complicated."

"My Lord, what would you have me do?" Jeremiah asked bowing his head.

"Whoever Rise is, he was well prepared for this," Lelouch seemed grim. "However, I need to head to the capital to answer to my father. Therefore, you are charged with my arrest and transport to the capital."

Jeremiah looked up his face was stricken with surprise, "What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"From a the public's point of view, it will look better coming from you. It show's that I've given myself up willingly." Lelouch explained.

"What do we say to the media then?" Violetta inquired. Jeremiah was instantly grateful to have her on their side, especially now.

"The truth. Clovis attempted to kill me. The purpose for me being at his Command Center was to force him to be taken before the Emperor." Lelouch went on, " I want it to be made clear that while I took no joy in killing my brother, I stand by my desition. Make sure there are no apologies made on my behalf."

"I'll see what I can do," Violetta said bowing before she started off for the line of reports that was just beyond the checkpoint to the Ghetto.

Reaching into his back pocket, Lelouch revealed a pair of handcuffs. "Time to go," Lelouch informed Jeremiah, who took the restraints with a brief moment of hesitation.

As Lelouch extended his hands out Jeremiah loosely clamped the cuffs on Lelouch, just tight enough to keep his hands inside, but not enough to hard the Prince. Lightly holding his Prince's forearm Jeremiah and Lelouch started for the checkpoint. Reaching up to the communicator on his ear Jeremiah informed that he needed a convoy at the checkpoint.

As they arrived on the crowded Jeremiah noted a small army of the press were surrounding Violetta as she conveyed the Princes messages. Upon spotting the Prince in question, the mob of journalists and reports turned their attention on him as a near-blinding flash of cameras and a barrage of question hit the pair as they walked forward.

Lelouch kept his eyes fixed forward and held a serious expression on his face. As they moved forth, the police cleared a path for the Prince as they arrived on the transport that would take them away. Holding Lelouch's head Jeremiah helped the Prince duck inside as he clamped the door shut behind him.

The moment Lelouch was inside the car the questions that had been directed at the Prince were quickly turned on Jeremiah, who held his tongue as he walked around to the other side of the transport and climbed inside. Sighing Jeremiah quickly realized that he hated the press.

"Take us to the airport, I want a plane fueled and ready for departure to Pendragon," Lelouch commanded the driver.

Reaching across the compartment, Jeremiah pulled out the key to the cuffs but was stopped when Lelouch shook his head.

"Not until we are in the sky," Lelouch said turning his gaze to the outside world. "There are a few ways this could go down,"

Jeremiah leaned sat forward his seat as he kept his eyes focused on Lelouch. He listened intently, ready to help the prince in any way possible.

"Only a few of them are the outcome I'm looking for. But if I had to guess the most likely outcome," Lelouch paused for a moment as he thought, "The Emperor will probably call me to trial. The remaining members of la Britannia family will attack me, no doubt. I'll have to weather the storm of the attacks from his supporters. However, I'm popular in the capital with most everyone else. Most of my other siblings will stay out of the issue, and I refuse to drag Nunnally into this. So, in the end, it will be up to the Emperor to choice what to do with me."

Lelouch seemed grim as the ran through the possibilities a few more times before clasping his eyes shut. "It's very likely that my head rolls."

Jeremiah swallowed hard at the words, "Surely there must be something we can do."

"Make a case and stir up public support, make the choice hard on the Emperor," Lelouch sighed as the vehicle arrived on at the airport, "For now we just have to wait and see how things go upon our arrival, then I can get a better idea of what will happen."

* * *

Lelouch couldn't find sleep no matter how hard he had tried during their flight to the Homeland. He was more worried about his sister than he was himself. However, Lelouch had decided that there was tiny chance that anything would happen to here. Sighing Lelouch stood as the transport finally came to a stop at the same exit he had taken when he come to be honored in the capital. He now wondered if this time he had come to be hung.

Walking to the door, Lelouch saw Jeremiah had already taken his place there holding the handcuffs and expression of dismay covering his face. Lelouch extended his hands as his Knight slowly locked the restraints into place making sure that Lelouch was somewhat comfortable.

"So its beings," Lelouch said with a nod as Jeremiah opened the thick metal door of the Plane, which leads to a staircase that had just moments ago been rolled into place.

Looking outside Lelouch chuckled noticing that there was no one other than the Head of the Emperors Royal Guard standing at the gates. It was already twilight as the sun was quickly fading into the horizon, but that didn't bother Lelouch much, he much preferred the dark now.

Making his way to the ground with Jeremiah close behind Lelouch put on a more serious demeanor as he and his Knight arrived just in front of the Knight of Twelve.

"Hello Monica," Lelouch nodded to her.

"I'm here to take the Prince into my custody Sir Gottwald," Monica informed Jeremiah completely ignoring Lelouch.

"I'm here to take the Prince before the Emperor. My Lord had given himself up willingly so-" Jeremiah started.

"I'm on orders from the Emperor. So unless you want to hang with the Kinslayer-" Monica glared at Jeremiah as she spoke before Lelouch cut the debate short.

"Jeremiah, realize me into the custody of Lady Kruszewski," Lelouch gave Jeremiah a reassuring look.

Frowning Jeremiah took a step back from his Prince and allowed the Knight of Twelve to grip Lelouch's arm as she prepared to take him away.

Lifting his hands, Lelouch motioned for her to allow him a moment, which she reluctantly permitted. Turning back to his Knight Lelouch's expression held the utmost seriousness to it.

"Jeremiah, if the worst are to occur, you are to serve Nunnally with your life," Jeremiah swallowed hard at the command but gave Lelouch a firm nod as Monica pulled on Lelouch's arm.

Turning the Prince quietly walked alongside the Knight. Her grip was tight however Lelouch did bother him too much. Arriving at the convoy she ordered him to enter the car.

Lelouch did as he was told and climbed into the vehicle, finding it very similar to the transport he had used in Japan. The moment his feet were inside the car Monica slammed the door shut and entered the transport from the other side. Taking the seat opposite him, she tapped twice on the glass informing the driver to start moving.

Lelouch quietly observed the Knight of Twelve as her eyes never left him. Lelouch found her to be tense, he didn't know if it was him, or something else.

"You seem to be in a foul mood," Lelouch quipped.

"Watch your tongue, Kinslayer," Monica retorted.

"Tell me, what would you have done in my position?" Lelouch asked.

"I would have never killed a member of the Royal family," Monica replied firmly.

"So you could live with killing all those students?" Lelouch leaned forward looking deep into Monica's eyes.

"The Terrorist would have killed them," Monica reasoned, though she sounded a little unsure.

"But you chose to allow them to die. That's almost the same as saying the bombs killed the students and not the Terrorist," Lelouch scoffed, "If there is one thing I know, it's that words are cheap."

The rest of the ride was quiet as Lelouch let the mood of the conversation sink in. Glancing out the window Lelouch had just enough time to see the sun dip behind the horizon, only the soft orange remnants of its glow reflecting off clouds in the distance.

* * *

Lelouch was stumbled to regain his balance as Monica attempted to toss him to the floor in front of the Emperor. However, Lelouch was able to remain on his feet and gave the Knight of Twelve a brief look of disdain before turning his full attention to his Majesty.

"I believe the last time we spoke I questioned your worth," The Emperor's voice echoed throughout the chamber as he glared out a window, moonlight illuminating his face. Turing Lelouch looked into the cold Purple eyes of his father.

"Leave us," The Emperor commanded.

Monica bowed and gave Lelouch one last venom filled look before swiftly leaving the throne room, the large metal doors clicking shut behind her.

Lelouch didn't take his eyes from the Emperor as he rose to his feet, "Here we are," Lelouch said holding firm.

"Here we are," The Emperor echoed.

There was a long moment of silence as the air filled with tension. Lelouch eyed the Emperor, looking for anything that might give away the man's thoughts, but found nothing but the cold glare of his Majesty.

"Clovis is dead, by my hand," Lelouch spoke, finally breaking the silence. His voice was firm and full of resolve.

"And you are proud of this?" The Emperor questioned.

"No," Lelouch shook his head, "However, I have accepted it, and given the same choice as before, would have done it again."

"Then you are prepared to hold the weight of your choice," The Emperor asked his tone still cold.

"Yes," Lelouch took tall as he returned his father's look with the same steady demeanor that his Majesty was known for.

Snorting the Emperor looked back to the window, "Tell me, Lelouch. Is it turn that Clovis ordered his Guard to execute you?"

Lelouch had narrowed his eyes before he gave his simple reply, "Yes."

"How was it that you escaped a group of elite soldiers, and made it out alive?" His father asked with his eyes looking at the young Prince from the corner of this eye. For a moment, Lelouch thought about confessing his Geass. However, in the end, he decided against it.

"Simple. I just killed them," Lelouch replied, his voice cold as ice. "I am the Hero of Kuwait after all," Lelouch added for effect.

The Emperor snorted as he nodded to the answer. "I see," He turned away from Lelouch and slowly climbed the marble steps to his Throne and turned glaring down at Lelouch as he reached the peak of the steps. "Clovis mother has demanded your head, you shall appear before court tomorrow, there your fate will be decided."

Lelouch swallowed hard but nodded. Turing Lelouch was about to make his way to the door, but stopped and turned once more back to his father.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said aloud.

"What of her?" The Emperor asked with a dismissive tone that made Lelouch's blood boil, but he kept a calm demeanor.

"If Lady la Britannia is to get her way with me, promise to me that she will not be thrown out once more." Lelouch requested in a humble tone.

"The girl will remain in Pendragon. She's no use to me, even as a hostage." The Emperor scoffed, "Now leave me boy," his Majesty ordered with a wave of the hand.

Lelouch clenched his jaw and gave a half-hearted bow before heading for the large metal doors of the chamber.

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his hands as he walked through the wooden doors of the Belial Palace. The Building was mainly used by diplomats and other esteemed guests to the capital. However, it was currently Lelouch's prison. He would stay here for the night, guarded around the clock.

Lelouch looked around as he quickly located all of the cameras within his imidate view, and he was sure there were a few that even he would have a tough time finding. Walking deeper into the Palace Lelouch looked around until he saw a soft glow coming from a room just off of the entrance.

Intrigued Lelouch made his way forward until he came to a set of massive wooden doors that were slightly cracked open. Peering inside Lelouch noticed that it was, in fact, the Library.

Pushing one of the door Lelouch walking inside as the sound of the wood creaking echoed through the hall behind Lelouch. The room was large and had a massive collection of books that expanded the entire room. There were a few tables with large leather chairs scattered throughout the room, books piled in a mess on a few of tables and papers on the others.

Looking to his left Lelouch spotted the origin of the light. The grand fireplace of the library was lit with the sound of crackling wood filling the room. Just in front of the fire were two chairs, both angled inward so that they faced both the fire and each of other comfortably. Lelouch noticed that the leather seat farthest from his was occupied, but the contrast of the dark and the firelight obscured his ability to identify them.

Lelouch was only able to take a single step before the figure spoke up, "So you've chosen your mask."

Lelouch froze in place as he glared at the back of the chair, "I made my choice Schneizel," Lelouch echoed his inner thought.

"Now time will tell if it was the right one. Come sit with me," the Prime Minister beckoned.

Advancing Lelouch sat in the seat adjacent to his half-brother. There was a moment of silence as the two looked each other over. After a time of silence, Lelouch shifted in his chair and stared into the fire.

"I take it that you have reason to feel optimistic about my chances tomorrow," Lelouch stated breaking the silence.

"What gives you that impression?" Schneizel asked.

"Let's be honest, if I were already done for you wouldn't be here," Lelouch reasoned.

"Perhaps I wanted to say goodbye," Schneizel said with a soft smile.

"Let's not kid ourselves," Lelouch frowned.

Schneizel chuckled, "Your far too grim Lelouch."

"I haven't had much to smile about recently." Lelouch said bitterly, "Let's not dance around the elephant in the room. Why are you here?"

"You have to learn how to wine and dine people brother, it was something you could have learned from Clovis. Well, before you put a bullet in his head that is," Schneizel said as casually which threw Lelouch off guard.

"You don't seem to have lost any sleep over his death," Lelouch pressed the point.

"Clovis played a dangerous game, I have no doubts that what the terrorist said about trying to kill was true. Clovis was playing for the throne, just like me." Schneizel shrugged.

"You think he planned to move against you," Lelouch asked.

"At some point. He knew as well as I do that Odysseus will never ascend the throne." Schneizel went on, "It doesn't take a genius to see why he considered you a threat."

"I don't have a claim to the throne anymore," Lelouch pointed out.

"For now, but you're a champion of the people," Schneizel replied, "And that is precisely why you killed Clovis."

Lelouch just watched Schneizel out of the corner of his eye as his brother rose from his seat. The Minister gave one last look to the fire before turning to Lelouch and giving the Prince a smile. Walking over Schneizel clasped his hand onto Lelouch's shoulder.

"To answer your original question, I don't know what is going to happen to you. But I'm almost certain you that Gabrielle la Britannia won't have your head." Lifting his hand from Lelouch's shoulder Schneizel made his way for the exit speaking as he walked out of the room, "Don't forget to choice your mask well tomorrow."

* * *

Wood paced the marble floors of the Arise Villa. He had been at the entrance to the building for an hour now and was growing impatient. Hammond was off talking to Nunnally's aide and had yet to be cleared to speak with the Princess.

Just as Wood was about ready to start pulling out hairs there came the sound of cars pulling up to the front door of the Villa. Wood stopped on a dime and turned to the sound of car doors could be heard closing moments before the guards opened the doors for the new arrivals.

Wood was quickly meet with the orange eyes of a man dressed in a white and gold uniform, a displeased look on his face. The man quickly ran his hand through his green hair attempting to push it into place as it looked as though it had been in a mess only moments before.

As the man spotted Wood, he stopped in place and quickly observed him. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" he demanded.

Snapping back to reality Wood stood at attention, "Sargent David Wood Sir. I was under the command of Commander vi Britannia while he was stationed with General Cornelia's troops."

"Oh yes. I remember you now. His Highness has mentioned you several times." The man extended his hand, "Jeremiah Gottwald, First Knight to his Highness Lelouch vi Britannia."

Accepting the man's hand Wood nodded to the man in respect. Jeremiah then glanced over Wood's shoulder and spotted the guards of the Villa still in a defensive formation.

"Tell me, Sargent, did you just arrive?" Sir Gottwald asked.

Shaking his head, Wood replied, "No, I've been waiting to meet with Lady Nunnally for well over an hour now. Julia is still see trying to get me past security, I don't know what's taking her so long." Wood said looking down up the red stairs of the Villa.

"Julia?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Huh? Oh yes, you may know her better as Ms. Hammond, Lelouch's personal aide. She wasn't in Area Eleven per his order to oversee my recovery." Wood explained.

Nodding Jeremiah extended his hand forward, "I believe you have waited long enough. Shall we?"

Nodding Wood started to follow Jeremiah before the guard at the bottom of the steps held up his hand stopping the Knights advance.

"I'm sorry Sir Gottwald, I can't allow you to go any further than this," The guard informed him.

Jeremiah instantly grew enraged, "I am the Knight to the head of the vi Britannia family, who gave me specific orders to oversee the safety of Lady Nunnally."

"I'm sorry, but the head of security has-" the guard was quickly cut off when Jeremiah lifted the guard off the ground by his collar. Instantly the other two members of the security detail drew their weapons and aimed them at the Knight but held their fire.

"You dare follow the order of the Head of Security over the order of the Lord of the Arise Villa and the vi Britannia family?" Jeremiah tightened his grip on the man, "I have half a mind to shoot you in the head for you insolence."

Jeremiah then threw the man to the ground and turned his gaze on the other men in the room, "If you keep me from fulfilling my duty to the vi Britannia family, I will personally kill every last one of you."

At his words, the Guards stepped back unsure as they lowered their weapons. Motioning his head for Wood to follow Jeremiah started to ascend the red steps of the Villa, the Guards nervously returning to their duties.

* * *

Hammond Stood alongside Roderick as the two continued to debate. "I told you for the thousandth time, Wood is no threat to the safety of her highness."

"The Prince just murdered his brother," Roderick reported.

"Are you implying that Lelouch would try to kill Nunnally?!" Hammond asked dumbfounded.

"No, I would never," Roderick put up his hands defensively. "I'm simply saying that the vi Britannia family had enemies among the purists before the death of Clovis. You can attest to that yourself," Roderick said pointing to Hammonds leg where the thing white scar from the shrapnel in New York was.

"I agree that raising security is for the best. However, David is a close friend to his Highness, he would never even think about doing something to the Princess," Hammond shook her head in frustration.

"Julia, I know you trust him, but I checked, his father was a member of the faction. I'm sorry, I won't allow it, not until I hear the words from the Prince himself," Roderick said firmly.

Hammond let out a long sigh and was about to return to the debate when the doors to the study they were in suddenly burst open and in came none other than Lelouch's Knight followed closely behind by Wood.

Roderick turned to the noise and was about to raise his voice before he was silenced by a swift punch to the guy by Sir Gottwald. "If you ever keep me from doing my sworn duty to protect his highness or Lady Nunnally again it won't be my fist that hits you in the gut,"

Hammond was shocked and dazed as Jeremiah looked up to her seeming to instantly change moods, flashing her a smile. "Ms. Hammond, I'm so happy that we could finally meet, though I wish it were under less stressful circumstances."

Julia gave Roderick a quick glance as he was using the desk on the far end of the room now as support as he attempted to regain his breath, "Yes. I'm glad we could meet Sir Gottwald." Hammond said looking back to Jeremiah, "What news on his highness?"

Jeremiah let out a defeated sigh, "The Knight of Twelve took him to see the Emperor. He should have arrived at the Palace by now. Once he's done with his audience with his Majesty, he will be taken to the Belial Palace. He is be put to a trial as soon as tomorrow. After that, I can't say."

"Well at least he's alive," Hammond said brushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, he sent me to the Arise to oversee the safety of her Highness so long as I'm kept from his side," Jeremiah explained.

Having, at last, regained his breath Roderick stumbled over into the group. Jeremiah eyed him as he spoke, "I hope that we have an understanding. I can see that you want to protect Lady Nunnally almost as much as I do, so don't make me hurt you again."

Roderick seemed to swallow his pride as he nodded in reply. "I'll have to trust Julia and his highness's judgment for the time being I suppose."

"How is she?" Wood asked speaking with the group for the first time.

"Tired," Roderick confessed, "She's been sleeping for most of the day. This whole business with his Highness has put a lot of strain on her."

"Then we shall let her rest," Jeremiah decided before turning to Wood, "You're going to serve as the bodyguard to his Highness's aide, she holds information that we don't need people trying to get into the Villa knowing."

"So what he's been doing?" Hammond chimed in.

"More or less," Wood chuckled.

Now turning to Roderick Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, "You and I will need to ready for transportation and security for her Highness in anticipation for the trail tomorrow,"

Roderick nodded, and with that, the party set off to work.

* * *

The sound of gravel shifting was apparent as Rise looked down the steep hill that overlooked the stain that was the Tokyo Settlement. He could remember how the view had once been, and how it had all been ripped away and now all that remained was this city, cancer on the land signifying the spread of Britannia.

Rise felt his fists clench as he looked down on that cancer. He wanted to see it wiped from the earth, he wanted to see it burn just has the Tokyo of his people had, just has his home had.

Relaxing he turned away from the city, "In due time," he thought to himself.

Hearing a twig snap from the brush to his right Rise Quickly turned to the sound before he spotted the head of bright green hair and let out a chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Rise found himself smiling beneath his mask.

"No thanks to you, when did you plan to come for me?" C.C. complained.

"I had plans for it. However, when I learned of the resistance groups plan to collect a canister of poison gas, I readjusted." Rise shugged.

"Yes, well you spend a month cramped in a metal sphere, with no food." C.C. quipped.

"I suppose that you expect me to apologize?" Rise asked his voice carrying a hint of sarcasm that was hard to read through the distortion of his voice.

"It would be a start," C.C. said seriously.

Ignoring her comment Rise looked forward at the ruins of a large estate that had once been burnt to a crisp, but now was claimed by nature. "Tell me, what happened when you were taken off with the Prince?"

"I followed him for a bit and then made my escape in the confusion, from there I made my way out of the ghetto on foot," C.C. answered with her signature lack of emotion.

"That's all?" Rise questioned.

"If you don't believe me that's your problem," C.C. shrugged.

"No, I don't. But I don't think you would betray me," Rise turned his gaze back from the ruin to C.C. as he started to remove his helm.

"Besides, you've always been at my side," he said pulling the metal mask from his face, his voice shifting back to its normal tone.

Nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have. Suzaku."

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Kishi**

Lelouch thought his choice of food was a bit dull for what could very well be one of his last meals, but then again he had never been the greatest cook. Glaring down at the scrambled eggs and a single piece of buttered toast. Taking up his fork Lelouch scooped a small pile of egg onto the toast and took a bite, pleasantly surprised he hadn't managed to mess up his breakfast.

Grabbing a the remote off of the small table he had chosen for his breakfast, Lelouch flicked on the television that was across the room. Flipping through a few channels, Lelouch eventually found the news as he half listened while he ate.

"...Today the Eleventh Prince and Metal of Honor recipient, Lelouch vi Britannia will appear here, in the capital to answer for the death of Third Prince Clovis that was aired live across the nation." a large, well-dressed man reported on the steps of the Imperial Palace. "There has been a public outcry as many feel that the Prince should not be punished for the act while others are calling for bl-." Lelouch muted the sound as he focused on his food and delved deeper into his thoughts.

Lelouch lifted his head as he heard the sound heels clicking against the tile floors of the kitchen. "I was wondering when you would be collecting me," Lelouch said turning his head to Monica.

"You're to come with me on your trail," she informed him.

"After I finish my meal," Lelouch said firmly taking another bite of his toast.

"You don't have that option," Monica narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to do, drag me from my breakfast?" Lelouch chuckled.

"If I must," Monica placed her hand on the saber on her hip.

"I wonder," Lelouch said bushings aside his plate, "Have you already decide in your own mind what my fate will be?"

"The entire nation saw what you did," Monica spat.

Standing Lelouch slowly started to approach Monica, "Yes. However they may have seen things very differently than you did."

"You killed your brother and made yourself Kinslayer," Monica took an aggressive stance.

"You saw that, but many would see it as me putting lives of the many over the lives of one," Lelouch said walking forward until he stopped just in front of the Knight looking down at her. "And when I tell the truth, that Clovis did, in fact, order his Guard to take my life, what then? The Emperor won't have my head, I can promise you that."

Stepping back Monica sank under the glare of the Prince as he seemed to dominate the room. "Just because the terrorist mentioned it doesn't make it real."

"You know, as someone so close to the Emperor, I would have expected you to be a bit less bias," Lelouch held and emotionless face as he walked to her left shoulder, "Justice should be given equally those words were your fathers. So what justice did Clovis deserve for the murder of innocents?" Lelouch patted Monica on the shoulder as he passed her by.

Monica just stared out the small window of the kitchen as she started to contemplate the Princes words, but most of all felt the sting of her father's.

* * *

Kallen was nervous as she and the rest of the resistance group started back for their new hideout, which was little more than a shack one of the ghettoes. They had been forced to abandon their previous home after the incident with the poison gas and the subsequent events that followed. They had all agreed that it was far too risky to return to Shinjuku.

Ohgi was ahead of the group as each one of them tucked into an alleyway and made their way for a door at the end of the alley that connected to one of the less damaged buildings on that street. Ohgi, who was the first at the door, motioned for the rest of the resistance fighters to stop. Slowly pushing the door open he peered in to ensure that the coast was clear for the remainder of the group.

Letting out a sigh of relief Ohgi gave Kallen and the others a thumbs up as they filed into the building. Once the group was inside everyone started to walk through the building and pulled all the drapes shut to ensure that they would be safe from unwanted eyes. With all the blinds closed the room that the group finally convened in was do dim that they had to light a few candles to get a good view of each others faces.

"So what now?" Tamaki asked breaking the silence.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," Ohgi admitted.

"Well, that's brilliant!" Tamaki scoffed.

"Well, we need to at least capitalize one the power vacuum that Rise opened up," Ohgi scratched his chin as he started to look for the answer.

"Well, shouldn't we be trying to find him," Kallen interjected causing everyone to stare at her. "Rise I mean."

"What would a guy like him want with us?" Tamaki snorted, waving off the idea, "Besides, you think we could find someone like him. He's probably hiding in a hole somewhere after what he did."

"Well, this is certainly no hole," A deep robotic voice came from the darkness causing the entire group to jump in shock.

Everyone in rose to their feet and turned to the sound as one, each reaching for their respective weapons. Kallen's mind started to wonder how whoever had spoke got into the building.

"Show yourself!" Kallen demanded.

Slowly stepping into the light, the group saw the shimmer of a black metal mask. The cover was thick and had metal points that protruded from the back of a jagged crown. In the front, there was a crimson visor, made of a thick red glass that Kallen couldn't see through. The Visor itself was a stretched V shape that seemed to softly glow whenever Rise spoke.

His body was also covered in thick black plated body armor that had small cases of dark red lines running all over the design of the piece, including the thick black gloves that covered the man's hands. This was all put together with a flowing black cape that hung over the man's shoulders. The cape had and a plethora of holes and battle damage that visible throughout. With all this and the dim light, Kallen thought she was looking at some kind of nightmare come to live, the very few of whoever it was made her feel afraid.

"You seem afraid, excellent." The robotic voice sounded worse when paired with the actually from.

"W-Who are you?" Ohgi asked clutching his gun tightly.

"I apologize, I forget that we haven't met face to mask," the masked man chuckled, "I, am Rise."

"Why are you here?" Kallen asked quietly.

"Simple, we have similar interest,"

"Similar how?"

"We both want to see Japan changed. However, your change may be different from mine," Rise answered vaguely.

"Different?" Ohgi questioned.

"You resist, but this is a fruitless effort. If you continue on your path, you will be crushed," Rise's voice seemed to linger as everyone looked at each other.

"So what would you propose?" Yoshida, one of the original members of their resistance group asked.

"We free our nation, and then we destroy Britannia," Rise stated boldly.

"You can't honestly expect to destroy Britannia," Tamaki started to break out into a fit of laughter, "Come on Ohgi, this guy is obviously delusional."

"I've killed a Prince and sent another back to be hung my his family, you don't see this as satisfactory proof of my power?" Rise asked before breaking out into a terrifying fit of laughter. "Very well, I shall give you yet another demonstration of my abilities."

"Anther?" Kallen asked, "You have something more planned?"

"My dear, I have so much planned for not just Japan, but for the world itself."

* * *

Milly paced back and forth as she and the rest of the student council watched the television. While it was just past midnight in Area Eleven, the morning sun shone down on the image of Pendragon Imperial Palace. Milly was joined by Shirly, Sophie, and Rivel, who had come because Milly was there. Nina had failed to come, once again shut into her dorm room with classwork, she was one of the only people who wasn't going to be viewing the trail.

While they were all in the student council room, the majority of the student body was in the auditorium for where the trail was also being played live. Everyone in the Academy was in support of the Prince while some had felt torn by the death of the Viceroy, everyone on campus was thankful for their lives. When the military had finally finished removing all of the explosives that total was ninety-one, enough to demolish the entire school in one moment.

"Ohhhh, I can't take this," Shirly squealed breaking the silence.

"It hasn't even started yet!" Rivel huffed.

"I'm with Shirly, I can't stand to watch this!" Sophie buried her head into her hands before pulling them right back out, "But at the same time I need to know what's happing!"

"Hold on, I think that's his car," Milly pointed out a black armored jeep that pulled up to the base of the stairs.

The camera angle changed from a top view to a close up of the door as it was opened by a group of Guards who assumed defensive positions. The first person to get out of the Knight of Twelve, the Head of the Emperor's Guard. After she had exited, she was followed closely behind by the Prince.

Lelouch had a stern face and carried himself with body posture that promoted strength. He didn't look so like a man going to trial, but more of one going off to war. The Prince was dressed in his military uniform, minus the officers cap, with his Metal of Honor dangling from his neck.

"And so the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, arrives for his summons from the Emperor to answer for the events of the past week concerning the death of the late Third Prince Clovis la Britannia." a reporter announced over the television as the Prince started to climb the steps.

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Shirly sounded distraught. "I don't think I could walk let alone carry myself like that!"

The group watched as the Lelouch made his way up the stairs, the crowd shouting behind him. He kept his eyes forward at all times, never looking at anything except the enormous Palace in front of him.

* * *

The throne room was was filled with a numerous amount of people by the time Lelouch had been fully seated at a wooden desk that had been set in the middle of the aisle that ended at the Throne itself. The hushed whispers of the crowd unsettled Lelouch, reminding him of the day he had stormed into this very room and denounced his claim.

"Stupid," Lelouch thought to himself.

Suddenly Lelouch was aware of the large doors opening as non-other than Jeremiah Gottwald strode into the room and made his way passed the two guards that 'protected' Lelouch.

"Your Highness, Lady Nunnally has arrived. She will not be in this room, however, due to both the strain it would put on her, and because of security reasons." Jeremiah reported his face firm.

Lelouch let out a sigh and nodded, "Good. Make sure she's seen too,"

Jeremiah started to turn to leave but quickly turned back, "What do you think will happen your Highness?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure Jeremiah. However, I don't think my head is in any real jeopardy."

Jeremiah looked a little more relieved as he nodded and turned to go to oversee the Princess.

A few moments after the doors closed tightly behind Jeremiah the crowd was silenced by one of the Royal Guards as he announced the Emperor.

"Presenting his Imperial Majesty, the Ninty-Eighth Emperor, Charles zi Britannia!"

As soon as the Emperor everyone including Lelouch rose to their feet and stood at attention. The Emperor didn't even glance at the crowd as he climbed the steps to his Throne before seating himself, the Knight of Twelve standing at his side, her arms folded in front of her. Once he was firmly in his chair those in attendance seated themselves.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, rise," the Emperor demanded. Standing Lelouch held a solid look as he watched the Emperor accept a parchment from Monica that he started to read off.

"Lelouch, you are accused of Murder in the Second Degree, Conspiracy to overthrow a member of the Royal Family, Treason, and giving into the Demands of Terrorists." The Emperor raddled off before returning the paper to Monica.

"Lelouch, to the acquisition of Murder in the Second Degree, what do you plead?" Monica asked.

"Guilty," Lelouch said firmly.

"The acquisition of Conspiracy to overthrow a member of the Royal Family, what do you plead?"

"Not Guilty."

"For Treason."

"Not Guilty."

"And to giving into the Demands of a Terrorist?"

"Guilty," Lelouch said, though the words still felt bitter in his mouth.

Nodding Monica handed over the second parchment to the Emperor. Who looked over the paper before giving it back to Monica. "I will now hear from of Gabrielle la Britannia."

Standing from the audience, the Empress stepped forward and gave a shallow bow to her husband. "Thank you your Majesty."

Clovis's mother had his bleach blond hair and light blue eyes. She looked sad, and obviously in distress over her son's death, though Lelouch didn't feel anything for her.

"This boy must pay for the death of your heir and third in the line of the section," Gabrielle said pointing sharply to Lelouch, "He has left me with only my daughter, and robbed my line of its pride and joy."

She started to tear up before forcing back the tears as she went on almost shouting, "He murdered my son in cold blood, without hesitation on the whim of some madman!"

Lelouch kept his eyes fixed forward emotionless, he wouldn't react to the accusation, or the water works. The Emperor didn't seem particularly moved either. While Gabrielle when on Lelouch focused on the Emperor, trying to see what the man was thinking. He looks lost in thought if one hadn't known better it almost looked as though he found the whole affair dull, disinteresting.

"I have heard your accounts, and wishes, I will see to it that the la Britannia family is given what they deserve." The Emperor announced causing many of the people in the room in support of Lelouch to break into a fit of gasps and started whispering among themselves for a moment before they finally settled down as his Majesty rose his hand for silence.

"What does the accused have to say," the Emperor asked staring down at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked around for a moment before answering, "I will not deny that I killed Clovis, the proof was seen my the whole nation," Lelouch paused for a moment letting his words sink in. "However, I stand by the choice I made, though it was not the choice that I would have wished to make."

"Then why were you there, and what of my sons Guard!" Gabrielle abruptly shouted, "When they retrieved his body they found every last one of them dead, the security feed missing!"

"If you suggest that I single handily took out every guard in his Command Center, then you give me far too much credit," Lelouch snapped back, "As for why I was there, I planned to force him back to the capital for attempting to have his Guard execute me."

At his words, the crowd started to break out into a fit of conversation while Gabrielle yelled at Lelouch calling him a liar and a traitor. Lelouch stayed quite, turning his head and looked at the Emperor who stared back at Lelouch both holding unfeeling expressions.

"Silence!" The Emperor finally boomed looking away from his son. "What evidence do you have of this,"

"The bodies of his guard were found at the exit of the same subway system that I exited from, the reasons for me ending up there were reported by my security detail," Lelouch stated.

Monica handed over a file to the Emperor as he briefly read over the information before giving it back to the Knight. "And you killed them?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, every last one."

The room was silent as the Emperor stroked his beard in thought, "I will now hear you final statement."

Lelouch flinched, it was far too soon, they had been there less than an hour, and yet it seemed that the Emperor had already made up his mind. Lelouch slightly nodded to himself accepting the possibilities that this opened.

"No matter the choice you make your Majesty, I stand by my desition. The lives of the students of Ashford outweighed that of my brother who attempted to take my life. The Purpose behind his betrail, I do not know. However, he commanded that I let the students die for his sake. My brother by no means died a hero protecting his people, and for that, I didn't pity him." Lelouch let his words echo before he spoke again. "I killed Clovis to save the lives of his own people when he would have had me killed and let the innocent die."

There was a long pause as the Emperor sat in thought before his voice filled the chamber. "I have come to a desition."

* * *

Kallen glanced over at Ohgi, who was working tirelessly on the task at hand. Though they had all worried about the viability of Rise's plan, they had all agreed to go along with it in the end. After all, they knew full well just how powerful he was.

"Kallen, was it?" Rise asked over the radio that laid at her side.

"Y-Yeah," Kallen answered looking over her shoulder to make sure it was still just her and Ohgi.

"The others are just about finished, I need you and Ohgi back here as soon as possible," Rise's robotic voice commanded.

Nodding to herself Kallen nudged Ohgi's shoulder, "Come on, we need to go,"

"Yeah, just a second," Ohgi said before connecting two wires to the small device causing a green light to illuminate from it. "Go it! Let's go."

Standing Kallen and Ohgi started to make their way back down the sewer tunneling that they had first arrived down. They were currently in the sewers just outside of the Ministry of Defense. It had been simple to get there, the security was weak and took some basic lockpicking and a small breach in a simple security system that had been set up for the tunneling.

"Do you think this will work?" Kallen asked looking over at Ohgi.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it could," Ohgi looked back at Kallen awkwardly. "So, I've meant to ask you..."

"What?" Kallen asked ducking out under a rusty security fence and waited on the other side for Ohgi's reply.

"Well, I mean, did it bother you at all that this guy was threating to blow your school?"

Kallen was caught off guard by the question as she started to reply, "Well, to be honest, I hadn't really put too much thought into it. But, I think he had an idea of what choice the Prince would make," Kallen reasoned.

"I guess," Ohgi chuckled, "This guy doing things lightyears ahead of what I could have thought up."

"Yeah, it's impressive," Kallen said half-heartedly, her mind still focused on Ashford as the two walked back to the others.

* * *

"I have come to a decision," the Emperor's voice holding the attention of the whole of Britannia.

Lelouch felt like he was on the edge of a knife, all he could do was listen and wait. For a brief moment he started to toy with the idea of using his Geass, but in the end decided that it would do him little good now.

"I denounce my son, strip him of all titles, all of his claims, all belongings, and sentence him to die," The Emperor's voice boomed throughout the building.

Lelouch felt his heart drop and rage start to swell up in him, but the Emperor spoke once more, hushing the crowd which had erupted, "This is the punishment I hand down upon Clovis la Britannia."

If there had been a commotion before, it was quickly forgotten as people scrambled to understand what had just happened. Lelouch was shocked at the turn of events, but he certainly wasn't ungrateful for them. Looking to his left Lelouch saw a group of people holding back Gabrielle la Britannia back as he screamed at both her husband and Lelouch.

"You bastard! You filthy son of a bitch!" She yelled at Lelouch straining against the men around her until she finally broke their hold and started for the Prince.

Instantly the Emperor rose his hand, and the two guards to Lelouch's side quickly caught and forced the Empress to her to the ground before the Emperor.

Shaking the guards hands from her shoulders, she looked up at the Emperor Propping herself up on her hands. "That bastard killed my son, and you give his punishment to Clovis! What kind of Em-"

The Emperor stood from his Throne rising above everyone in the chamber. "Clovis la Britannia is no longer a son of mine, and you are no longer an Empress."

Waving a hand the Guards started to drag her from the room she struggled against yelling, "What of my daughter! What about Laila!"

"I'm sure Schneizel can find someone to marry her off to," The Emperor said to her just before the door were closed on her as she was dragged away.

Lelouch looked back from the door back to the Emperor. His mind was turning, trying to find out the Emperors motives, but couldn't see past the stone cold face of his father.

"Lelouch vi Britannia," The Emperor finally addressed the Prince as everyone grew silent once more. "Come forwards and kneel."

Lelouch stood in place for a moment just staring at the Emperor before the finally walked around the table that he had been put in front of for the trail. Walking just to the base of the stairs Lelouch knelt and bowed his head before his father. Lelouch felt uneasy, but not nervous at he waited for his father's words.

"Clovis has shamed himself, you choice a path that took strength and resolve. As a result of this name you sixteenth in line for the throne, reclaiming your previous position," Lelouch widened his eyes but kept his eyes fixed on the marble floor beneath him. "With this, I name you as the Fist of the Emperor, you will bring my reckoning upon the foes of Britannia, starting with the Terrorist in Area Eleven."

Keeping his head bowed low Lelouch smirked at the surprising turn of events. "Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

Rise stood next to the member of the Resistance group as he held out the trigger for the explosives. Under the mask, Suzaku had a wild smile as he looked down at the Ministry from the nearby tower. Squeezing the trigger, there was a brief delay before the bombs all activated forcing a mass of dust and mist to be forced from every manhole in sight. Within a few seconds, the ground around the Ministry started to give way as the entire building was quickly swallowed in on itself.

"Holy shit," Tamaki gasped, "That was so fucking awesome!"

Kallen just looked down on the now growing plume of smoke, she conflicted but quickly hardened her heart for the sake of Japan.

"This is just the beginning, one day all of the Britannia will be swallowed in on itself," Rise announced, "and you all will stand beside me when it does."

The masked man turned to the group the sound of siren and screams below him. Extending his hands out he seemed like a terrifying demon, the smoke and fire present in the dark night behind him.

"Will you join me? I wish for you to write history with me," Rise asked.

"Oh yeah, count me in!" Tamaki was the first to answer.

The others quickly chimed in agreement. Ohgi seemed to think it over for a brief moment before nodding in agreement with the others.

"I believe you're our best shot at stopping the Britannia's,"

Kallen was the only one left, she felt the pull once more, but quickly silenced it as she answered, "I'm on board."

Suzaku was grinning as he turned back to the destruction admiring his work. "From this moment forward, you are members of Kishi. And we will..."

"Destroy every last one of them," Lelouch announced to Wood and Jeremiah, a mad grin on his face.

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **The Third Princess**

Wood stood overlooking a smoldering pit. What little remained of the Ministry of Defense laid below. Wood had only seen a few images of the building in the file that Lelouch had given to him. It had only been moments after the Prince had left the Throne room that he had been sworn in as Lelouch's Second Knight.

"I was wondering how he planned to follow up Shinjuku," Wood turned to see Lelouch standing behind him.

The Prince had both of this hands stuffed into the pockets of this uniform as he gazed into the pit. Lelouch seemed tense, but it was expected with all that happen to him. Lelouch brushed a few hairs from his face as he turned away from the destruction and started back for the stairwell to the building followed closely behind by Wood.

"Who exactly are we dealing with?" Wood asked catching up to Lelouch.

"Someone dangerous, they obviously know what they are doing. They had to have gotten a hold of the blueprints of the building to collapse it like that."

"How could they have done that? All the documents on Government buildings are locked in the Records Vault."

"Exactly, meaning that they either stole them or..."

"They had someone on the inside," Wood concluded. "But that can't be right, only those of Britannian decent have access to those files. I can't picture a Britannian conspiring with an Eleven Terrorist."

"Neither can I, but we can't rule out the possibility," Lelouch said as they arrived on the ground floor of the building. "I need you to go to the Viceroys Palace and request that all the files for employees with access to the vault along with any and all security footage be sent to us."

Wood nodded in reply as the two walked out into the morning air once more, the Princes car waiting with Julia standing beside Jeremiah. The two were conversing about business and the usual routes for the Prince's movements.

"When will the new Viceroy be arriving?" Wood asked looking back to his friend.

"She's expected in soon, I have to go and see to her arrival," Lelouch sighed.

"What are you stressing out over? It's not like the General has any power over your movements with you know answering Directly to Emperor."

"I'll be answering to Schinzel more often than not, but he's practically running the country as is," Lelouch chuckled. "It's just going to a nightmare getter her to let me deal with Rise. Knowing Cornelia, she's going to try and deal with him in her own way."

Wood nodded as he walked Lelouch the rest of the way to his car. Seeing the two Jeremiah and Julia both got the Security detail moving. Reaching out Wood opened the door for the Prince, who quickly climbed inside.

"Well try not to tear your hair out sir," Wood smiled, "I'll contact Julia when I've had the documents transferred over."

"Julia? You call Ms. Hammond by her first name?" Lelouch asked with a grin.

"She insisted. You can't win them all sir," Wood chuckled before closing the door to the Transport.

Wood watched at the convoy drove away. Crossing the street Wood mounted a bright red sports bike. He had been asked if he wanted to have a vehicle transport, but Wood found that the motorcycle was much better for weaving in and out of traffic, plus he like the speed.

Turing the key the engine roared as Wood sped off for the Viceroy's Palace. Smiling at the speed, he opened up the machine as he started to fly down the road.

* * *

Lelouch stood in nearly the same spot as Clovis had when he had first arrived at the Tokyo Settlement. Next to him was Jeremiah, dressed in his white and gold uniform. They had been waiting for the Viceroy for a good ten minutes now, and Lelouch was beginning to get annoyed.

Just when Lelouch was about to say something to Jeremiah the Prince saw a clear pink head of hair out of the corner of his eye. Turing Lelouch saw none other than Cornelia walking past the staircase that had been set up for her transport, which was nowhere to be seen. She was followed closely behind by Gilford. Lelouch quickly realized that she had merely had her plane sent to the hanger and got out there instead of coming to where he was. Lelouch was slightly irritated, but he presumed his sister had a reason behind it.

"Cornelia, I've been expecting you. However, I take it you didn't walk from the Homeland to get here," Lelouch smirked.

"No, I didn't want to stop here. I have, company. She still hasn't been publicly introduced yet, and now isn't he time." Cornelia replied.

"Euphie," Lelouch thought as he nodded. "Well I can certainly understand, have you sent her ahead then?"

"Yes, she should be arriving at the Palace any moment," Cornelia answered.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about I suppose. Well, it's good to know you're going to be taking control here, one less thing for me to worry about with this terrorist running around."

"Yes, I was informed in the flight that he destroyed the Ministry of Defense for Area Eleven." Cornelia started to walk forward, Lelouch turned and walked by her side, their Knights trailing behind. "Shame, your place of work is gone."

"I'm no longer the Minister of Defense. However, I have been charged with destroying the Terrorist threat here, and I intend to do just that. After that, the Emperor will find another task for me no doubt."

Cornelia shot Lelouch a nasty look out of the corner of her eye, "I hope you don't plan to interfere with me now that I'm Victory of this Area."

"Only if you try to get in my way."

"Like Clovis did?" Cornelia said, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Lelouch sighed, "Clovis tried to kill me, and then I was left with a choice. So I saved the innocent over the guilty. The Emperor himself called Clovis a traitor," Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "If you have a problem with that tell me now, I don't want to make assumptions."

"You think I would try and kill you?" Cornelia asked.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder and could see the tension on both Gilford and Jeremiahs faces, they were both ready for a fight.

"No, but I thought the same thing about Clovis and he proved me wrong."

"To answer your question, I grieved for him, but I accepted his death. I don't blame you for what happened, nor do I hold any grievances against you." Cornelia replied.

"Good. Then I hope we can work together to snuff out this terrorist."

* * *

"Yes, the documents are being sent over now. How did things go with the new Viceroy?" Wood asked Julia over the phone.

"It looked like started off a little rocky, but things seem fine now," Julia replied.

"Well, that was to be expected. Well I need to go, I'll meet you guys back at headquarters in a bit, I'm going to try and get the lay of the land while I still can."

"Alright, I'll inform his highness," Julia said sweetly.

"Alright, talk to you later," Wood said before hanging up the phone.

Looking around Wood enjoyed the breeze and afternoon sun as it beat down on him. He was glad that it was such a beautiful day, the Knight figured if he tried hard enough he could see a good portion of the Settlement before returning. Wood took a single step forward but was stopped when he heard a voice from above.

"Watch out below!" Turing quickly Wood looked up to see the figure of a person starting falling toward the ground. Without thinking, the Knight extended his arms and caught them in his arms, breaking the fall.

"Are you okay?" Wood asked looking down at the figure of a girl.

Once Wood entirely took in the woman he was surprised by just how beautiful she was. The girl had flowing pink hair and bangs the where pushed to the right side of her forehead and a few locks that fell in front of her shoulders. She was also thin, and thus light in his arms. Looking down at her he noticed her violet eyes looking back at him.

"Yes, thank you," the girl said giving Wood a broad smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you just come from?" Wood inquired.

"That window just up there," the girl said pointing out an open window with a tied off bedsheet hanging out of it.

"Well, why would you jump from the window?" Wood asked.

"Well to be completely honest with you, I'm currently running from some bad men that were trying to hurt me."

Wood looked at her in surprise as he set her down on her feet. "I'm sure I can take care of that for you," Wood gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I don't want you to resort to violence, I would much prefer to get away from here as quickly as possible."

Wood looked at her for a moment. Part of him thought it this was all strange, but he put it out of his mind as he nodded. "Alright, I suppose I can do that much."

"Really?! Thank you so much," she said ecstatically. "I'm Euphemia, but my friends just call me Euphie."

"I'm David, David Wood," The Knight said before extending his hand for toward the city, "Shall we?"

* * *

Lelouch sat at his desk sifting through documents and other pieces of information that he had been able to obtain on the terrorist cells withing Area Eleven. It was dull work, but he did it none the less.

The building he now found himself set up in was a new office space that had just opened in the middle of the Tokyo settlement. It was a small four story building, but it served its purpose, though Lelouch wished they were able to house more Knightmares on the premises.

hearing a knock on his door, Lelouch looked up to see Jeremiah enter the room. "You requested my presence, your Highness?"

"Hum? Oh yes," Lelouch beckoned for Jeremiah to come deeper into the small office. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Of course. Who is the person in question?" Jeremiah asked opening the tablet at his side.

"A Private Kururugi, he saved my life in Shinjuku," Lelouch said.

It had been one of the few things that had been hanging over him ever since he had been given time to think of anything other than Nunnally and his own fate. The moment he returned to Japan Lelouch felt guilty for not being as concerned with the state of his friend as he would have otherwise.

Jeremiah quickly scrolled through his records until he found what he was looking for, "The Private was wounded in the incident, though he is reported to have recovered and returned to active duty. He's also an Honorary Britannian." Jeremiah said the last part with a bit of venom.

Lelouch put aside his Knights tone and let out a sigh of relief, "He's alive," Lelouch said to himself. "Jeremiah, I want you to bring Private Kururugi to me at once."

"I understand that he saved your life your highness, but do you really think you can trust an Eleven?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I know you detest the Honorary Britannian system. However, I think it was one of the few good things Clovis did as Viceroy, even if he was just using it as a token to the Elevens to keep them in order." Lelouch waved for Jeremiah to leave, "Go, bring the Private to me, unharmed."

The Knight seemed reluctant but bowed before leaving the Prince to his work. Lelouch watched as the door to his office clicked shut before returning his attention to the papers before him. The mountain of papers and work ahead of him seemed to be almost too much to process in one day. While Lelouch was able to work far faster and see things that others weren't even he had to admit that he couldn't go through everything in the boxes that filled his room.

Sighing Lelouch hated his part of work, the dull sifting of information, he wished his staff was fully put together, but he had yet to even get around to putting together his team. Lossing, the Ministry of Defense, had hurt a great deal in that respect. It was then that thought popped into the Prince's mind.

The more Lelouch thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Quickly Lelouch focused and reached for the power that he had gained at Shinjuku, Geass. It only took a fraction of a second for him to find what he was looking for, and the moment he drew it forth, his entire world seemed to slow to a stop.

His thoughts were clear and unrestricted, he felt like he could control every muscle, his body had lost all limits that the mind usually put on itself. Lelouch however, decided against trying to extend his physical improvements for that of the expanded mental power it gave him, which in his hands was a more dangerous power than anything he would have dreamed of.

Lelouch pushed the power a bit before he felt it start to drain, though his mind worked much faster. Quickly he scaled back the Geass to so that his mental ability was higher but not so far that he used all of the power up in one moment.

"I see so the more power I deliver to myself the quicker the abilities fade away. I need to make sure I stay aware of how this ability is used. I can do incredible things like back in Shinjuku, but at the cost of how long the power lasts." Lelouch thought to himself. Realizing that if he maintained his Geass power at a lower capacity, it would last him much longer, though it was much less powerful.

Taking advantage of Geass Lelouch dived into the documents and began to sift through them looking for anything that could help him.

* * *

Wood enjoyed the company of Euphie as the two walked down through a local park that Wood found incredibly refreshing. So far the two had been to most of the major sights in the settlement. Wood guessed that he would have found some of the places that they saw dull. However, Euphie had such a happy glow about her that made everything the two did so much more enjoyable. It was odd, Wood felt like he was drawn to her in some way, he just couldn't quite describe it.

"So I never asked, what were you at the Viceroy's Palace for in the first place?" Wood asked as the two walked down a gravel path.

"It's where my sister's going to be working," Euphie replied with a smile.

"So you were lying earlier when you said that people were chasing you," Wood said, though he wasn't exactly mad. Turing Wood realized that Euphie was no longer at his side. Instead, he spotted her a few yards away bent down next to a stray cat.

"Meow, meow, meow," Euphie repeated stroking the cat's head repeatedly before noticing Wood walking up. Standing she lifted the cat and showed him off to Wood. "Isn't he just the cutest like fella you've ever seen?"

Smiling Wood put out his hand and started to pet the furball getting a resounding purr from the stray.

"I think he likes you," Euphie chirped.

"My mother loved cats, she had five of them at one point. Though I had this one I named Midnight due to his black fur." Wood smiled. "Though my father detested cats, so I had to keep him a secret when I went to live with him," Wood felt a stir of memories as he recalled his father, but quickly repressed them, not wanting to think about it.

"Well I think that's sweet," Euphie smiled before noticing the cats paw. "Aw, it looks like the little guy hurt his leg."

Soon the two found themselves sitting on a bench dressing the injury with a roll of gauze. Euphie quickly tied off the dressing and petted the cat on the head getting a more of approval for her work before he pranced away happily.

"There he goes," Euphie smiled.

As wood watched the cat run off for the tree line, he remembered what he his question from before. "Say, Euphie..."

"Hum? What is it?"

"Why did you lie about being chased earlier?"

"Well, to be honest, my older sister is pretty strict when it comes to me," Euphie admitted. "Its the last day of my vacation, and I wanted to see as much of Area Eleven as I could."

Wood chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "That sounds a little bit like me. To be honest, I should have reported back to my boss by now, but I think this may be one of the few chances I get to see the place."

"Well then Perhaps it was fate that met today, don't you think?" Euphie smiled.

"I'm glad that I shared it with you," Wood returned her smile. "At any rate, I think it's about time that we are heading back. No doubt your sister will be worrying."

"Of course. However..." Euphie's expression turned serious for the first time that day.

"Hum?"

"I would like to go see Shinjuku," Euphie commanded more than asked.

"Shinjuku?" Wood echoed in confusion.

* * *

The apartment belonging to the Eleven was surprisingly in on of the nicer parts of the Settlement. Jeremiah found it odd, most Elvenens, even those insufferable Honorary Britannians, were found in the ghettos. While it wasn't unheard of for an Eleven to be found in these parts of town, it was almost incomprehensible for one in the Military to be able to afford such a place.

Overall the entire scenario gave Sir Gottwald a bad feeling, it was something in his gut that was warning him. If there was anything that made him uneasy, it was Elevens in the Military. However, he would not disobey the commands of the head of the vi Britannia household.

Climbing the stairs to the apartment Jeremiah arrived at the white door of the apartment. Raising his fist, Jeremiah gave the wood a few solid knocks. Looking around while he waited for the Eleven, Jeremiah took note of the garden and how well kept it was. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed that it this was just the home of the average Britannia citizen.

It took a few more moments, but eventually the distinct sound of the lock on the door being unlatched echoed through the wood. The door was cracked to reveal the face of the Eleven. The boy had chestnut brown hair and a pair of dark green eyes.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked in polite yet unsure tone.

"Are you Private Suzaku Kururugi?" Jeremiah questioned, doing little to hide his displeasure with the Eleven.

"Yes that's me," Suzaku replied opening the door a bit more. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans with a gray v-neck shirt and blue coat.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, First Knight to his Highness Lelouch vi Britannia. The Prince has requested your presences." Gottwald tried his best to maintain a strictly formal tone, but his expression hid little.

"Really? With everything that's happened, I would have thought that d he would be more focused on the Terrorists." Suzaku said in surprise before shaking his head and switching to a more formal tone. "If his Highness has requested my presence then I will not refuse him."

"You speak as though your opinion on the matter was being taken into consideration," Jeremiah narrowed his eyes.

Suzaku didn't even flinch as he bowed his head, "Of course not sir!"

Jeremiah scoffed at the display "Well they certainly trained you well in boot camp, Private."

"Thank you, your Lordship." The boy replied.

"Come then, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

Turing Jeremiah lead the boy to the transport that waited for the two. Jeremiah opened the door and saw himself in before watching as the Eleven climbed in after him, shutting the door behind himself. Once they were both seated Jeremiah tapped the glass that separated the driver from himself to single for them to leave.

* * *

Wood walked alongside Euphie as the two walked the outskirts of the Ghetto. It had taken him a bit, but eventually, Wood had convinced the girl that it was best that they didn't go to deep into the Ghetto. They were now walking near what looked like a gravesite. There were pieces of pipes and splintered pieces of wood that served as crude graze markers. The scene was unsettling, wood had seen many like in the middle east, but they he had yet to get over how they rattled they made him feel, and he doubted he ever would.

"It's sad, all this death," Euphie said breaking the silence of the moment. "I can't believe that Clovis ordered something like this."

Wood watched in surprise as he saw genuine sorrow on the girls face. Looking back at the mass grave Wood felt uneasy as he looked over the trinkets left for the dead. There was a long silence as the two just took in the site.

"I think we should keep moving, I don't think its right for us to linger here for any longer than necessary. After all, they aren't are dead, I doubt the Elevens would take kindly to use being here." Wood said somberly.

Nodding Euphie started to follow as Wood lead them away from the graves. The two walked for a bit and overlooked the rubble that was the Ghetto. After a while, they came to the top of a gravel hill that overlooked a group of Eleven children who were playing in the dirt field below.

Wood chuckled as he watched the kids running about, "Its amazing isn't it?"

"What?" Euphie asked.

"How innocent children can be, I almost envy that aspect of them."

Nodding Euphie smiled, "Well surely you had remembered how it was." Once more the memories of his father started to push to the surface, but again they were quickly forced back down in Woods subconscious.

Refocusing his thoughts, the Knight looked around the field until he spotted the children gathering around a woman. It was a red-haired Britannian, no older than himself. He was supposed to see someone like her being down in the Ghetto. Just as he was about to ponder the girl, some more Euphie poked his side.

"You okay?" Euphie asked, "You're awfully quiet."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Wood replied flashing a reassuring smile. "However, do think that we should be heading back, it's nearly sundown."

Euphie gave a slight nod of agreement, "My sister is probably already going crazy trying to find me."

"I hope I haven't gotten you into any trouble," Wood replied a little concerned.

"I'll probably get a scolding, but I'll live. It was worth it, I'm glad I shared today with you." Euphie grinned while they started back for the settlement.

"Thanks, you definitely made my day a lot more enjoyable." Wood couldn't help but smile.

* * *

By the time Jeremiah had returned with Suzaku Lelouch had already finished going though the majority of the documents. The he had gone through about three-fourths of everything there before his Geass faded, leaving the Prince exhausted. To remedy the issue, Lelouch had downed an entire pot of coffee, but the effects still lingered. It appeared that drawing out his Geass's ability for such a long time had its own backlash.

Hearing the click of his door opening Lelouch looked up to see Jeremiah standing in the frame of the doorway. Looking past the Knight Lelouch could see Suzaku standing quietly waiting for the Prince to address him. Lelouch was pleased to see that he looked like he was in good health, especially compared to the last time he saw him.

"Your Highness, I have brought the Eleven that you wished to see," Jeremiah reported standing at attention.

"Splendid. Send him in, and then give us some privacy," Lelouch commanded.

Jeremiah bowed before turning and leaving back into the office. On his way out the Knight instructed Suzaku to enter the Prince's quarters, along with a harsh whisper that Lelouch assumed to be a threat. Lelouch watched his old friend entered the office closing the door behind himself as he entered the room.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said nodding to the Prince.

"I must say, you look pretty good for a dead man," Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku looked Lelouch up and down, "And you look terrible for one," Suzaku retorted with a chuckle.

"Yes, well I've had my hands tied with trying to catch this Terrorist," Lelouch said tilting his head toward the mountain of boxes that he had already gone through.

"I can't say I envy you, but shouldn't you have people doing that for you?" Suzaku asked.

"Well I would, but a lot of them got caught up in the Department Building watching my trial when it got taken out." Lelouch let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, on the bright side you're still here."

"Yeah, there is that I suppose, and now I have even more reasons to take out Rise." Lelouch cracked his knuckles at the thought.

"Rise? Is that the name of the Terrorist?"

"Yeah, though I expect him to do something big to get his name out there. This guy just begging for attention, I mean that's what I would do if I were him." Lelouch looked out around at the small room a frustrated look on his face, "I need to find a better place to set up shop, this won't do. But unfortunately, I have to wait for my team to be assembled."

"Team?" Suzaku asked, "To combat the Terrorists I presume."

Lelouch nodded. There was a brief moment of silence until Lelouch leaned back on his desk and spoke again. "Tell me Suzaku, what are you doing being an Honorary Britannian and in the Military on top of that."

Suzaku had a stern look on is has as he spoke, "I want to change the world."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch tapped a finger on the edge of his desk.

"Britannia needs to change for the better of the world."

"And you think you're the one to do this? You realize that you can never hope to do that alone as an Honorary Britannian," Lelouch said coldly.

"You really think that?"

"That's reality, a sad one, but ignoring the truth will only lead to you getting killed," Lelouch said pointing to Suzaku's side.

"So what would you have me do? Just give up?" Suzuka said with passion.

"Yes." Lelouch retorted plainly, "You need help, I can provide you that."

"What are you saying?" Suzaku retreated a bit.

"I need men and women in my team that I can trust. We were friends once Suzaku, and you saved my life, I think you would do well here."

Suzaku was silent for a long moment deep in thought as he pondered the request. Just as Suzaku began to voice his answer Lelouch's attention was stolen by the phone on his desk going off. Turing the Prince lifted the receiver to his ear, never taking his eyes off Suzaku.

"Hello? Cornelia, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Lelouch listened for a few moments before his eyes went wide. "Yes, of course, I'll find her as fast as possible."

Slamming down the phone Lelouch was on his feet and marching for the exit without a moment of hesitation. It was only when the Prince had gotten to the door that he was reminded of Suzaku's presence. Turing to his friend Lelouch beckoned for him to follow him out.

Suzaku did as he was bid and followed closely behind the Prince as he started for the exit. The pair was quickly joined by Sir Gottwald as they walked thought he office space.

"Suzaku I apologize for the short meeting, but I have urgent matters to attend to," Lelouch said as they exited the building, the Princes transport already on the road ready for departure. "Take a night to think over what I've said, I expect an answer in the morning." The Prince said clasping Suzaku's shoulder.

"I will be your highness," Suzaku said with a bow.

"Please don't do that, I'm just Lelouch to you," Lelouch smiled before turning his attention back to matter at hand.

Suzaku couldn't help but crack a genuine smile at the retort as he watched his old friend enter his vehicle and sped away.

* * *

"So how was your last day of vacation?" Wood asked shooting Euphie a smile.

"It was splendid!" Euphie replied with enthusiasm.

The two were walking down an empty path in a park that was on the way to the Viceroy's Palace. The sun had already descended behind the horizon leaving only the street lamps to light their path. The night air was chilly and felt good on the Knights face as he and Euphie walked together.

"So what exactly does your sister do?" Wood asked.

"Hum? Oh, well you see she's..." Euphie began before being interrupted by the sound of repeated beeping that originated from Woods pocket.

Glancing down Wood dove his hand into his pocket to retrieve his work phone. Pulling out the device Wood recognized the number as Lelouch's current phone. Wood let out a sigh. He had indeed been expecting the Prince to contact him at some point that day but on the bright side he had been able to spend the majority of his day with Euphie uninterrupted.

"What it?" Euphie inquired.

"Work," Wood replied vaguely before answering the call. "Hello?"

Lelouch quickly replied, his voice both serious and commanded. "Potter I'm going to have to ask you to drop what every you're doing, an urgent matter has arisen."

"Right away my Lord," Wood responded. "What details do you have for me?"

"Cornelia arrived with her younger sister, Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. She has light pink hair and violet eyes, she shouldn't be hard to spot." Lelouch sounded urgent.

Wood glanced over a Euphie for a moment before replying, "Lelouch... I think I found her."

* * *

It hadn't taken The Eleventh Prince of Britannia long to reach the park along with a small army of security. He watched as Euphie shot him a wide smile as he approached. Lelouch was by no means happy with his little sister running around the Toyko settlement, especially with someone like Rise on the loose.

"Looks like I got caught in the end," Euphie said attempting to make light of the situation.

"Yes, you did," Lelouch's face stayed stone cold.

Besides Nunnally, Lelouch loved none of this siblings more than Euphie. The two had always been close and he found the innocents of his sibling charming. At one point when he was younger he had had a crush on his half-sister, though he had since outgrown such ideas, though he still felt protective of her as ever. So it had been no surprise when that the prince was now furious with his sibling for durability putting herself in harms way.

"Do you not realize the gravity of the situation here in Area Eleven? We have a Terrorist who just blew up the Ministry of Defense and I doubt he's going to settle with that."

"Lelouch I haven't been publicly introduced yet. To everyone including the Elevens, I'm just a Britannian student." Euphie argued.

"I have reason to believe that there is a mole within the Area, plenty of people know who you are. If you going missing hadn't been isolated by Cornelia then who knows what could have happened. I wasn't even informed until Cornelia went into full on panic mode." Lelouch gave her one last firm glance before turning to Wood. "How long have you been with Euphie?"

"I was with the Princess for the whole day your Highness, though I was not privy to her true identity," Wood informed.

"She lied about her identity to you then?"

"No, though she was vague about it. I don't think any harm has come from today outside of giving you and the General a heart attack." Wood replied shooting Euphie a reassuring look.

"No, no harm it would seem," Lelouch repeated still giving Euphie a look of disapproval. "However, I've decided that you're going to need a bodyguard to ensure that you don't put yourself in this situation again."

"I'm not a child Lelouch," Euphie protested.

"Oh really?" Lelouch snapped, "Then don't act like one."

Euphie stood her ground definitely instead of shrinking to her brother's words. Lelouch was beginning to become impatient with her, he had thus far refrained from bringing Cornelia there, she would act even more strict with her than him. However, he was now seriously considering it.

Seeing the two Siblings standoff Wood decided to interject. "I can guard her."

"You can't you're a Knight to my brother, aren't you?" Euphie said hesitantly.

"That hasn't been made official, he's only sworn himself to my service. We haven't had a chance to properly Knight him." Lelouch thought over the situation for a moment before making up his mind. "Very well. Wood you'll be in charge of overseeing my sister's well-being until she choices Knight of her own."

"What if I refuse?" Euphie said half-heartedly.

"Well lucky for me you don't have that luxury, it's a command not as your brother but as the Fist of the Emperor," Lelouch had calmed himself and now had only a look of disinterest on his face. He had resolved the issue as far as he was concerned, he would now let Cornelia have her shot at scolding Euphie, for now, he had other things that demanded his attention.

"Escort my sister back to the viceroy's palace, and someone fire the perimeter guards if you haven't already," Lelouch ordered before turning to leave.

* * *

Suzaku sat in the basement of his 'home' staring down at the black helmet in his hands. The Crismon class almost seemed to pop out against the cold black metal. Suzaku had had it made long ago, and only now was it truly becoming important. He had in fact at one point thought considered remaining Suzaku Kururugi, but then abandoned the idea. He was a man, but Rise would be a symbol, he could be anyone, and thus anyone could be Rise.

Standing Suzaku walked over to the small metal table in the middle of the room and set the Helm on it. He would soon move it out along with anything that could connect him to his alter ego now that Lelouch had taken an interest in him. It was a minor annoyance, but it needed to be done.

Suzaku hadn't expected Lelouch to be killed, though he wouldn't have been disappointed if he had been, but he had never expected the Prince to be given more power from the events. The change was unexpected and required a change in strategy. Lelouch was weakened with the destruction of the Ministry of Defense but that was only temporary. The Kishi would question him with Lelouch surviving, but he had already proved his power with the destruction of the Ministry, they would quickly fall in line if they questioned him.

On the other hand, Lelouch trusted him and wanted his help. He would exploit this, though he needed to find a way to be in two places at once. Part of him wanted to make the Prince his slave with the power of Geass, but he now saw the value in waiting for him to gain power. The stronger Lelouch was the more powerful he would soon become. If he started manipulating the Prince now he could very well get him taken out. Regardless Suzaku needed to find an away to trick the Prince's people into thinking he was there when he really wasn't.

Suzaku heard a beep from his phone. Suzaku had set up a security system linked to his phone to inform him when he got any unwanted guests. Quickly retrieving the device he saw a notification that his front door had just been opened. Calmly Suzaku retrieved a pistol that sat on the table with his mask. Slowly walking up the stairs Suzaku held the weapon up ready to face the intruder.

Making his way onto the main floor Suzaku turned to see that the front door had was closed. However, there the light in his kitchen was turned on. Suzaku turned the corner, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Waiting for a moment Suzaku prepared himself before turning the corner to the room, raising his weapon ready to kill, though upon seeing who it was he became only annoyed as he lowered the gun.

"You could at least let me know before you drop in," Suzaku scolded.

"It keeps you on your toes," C.C. reported flipping open a box of pizza that she had brought with her. "Besides, I've never liked those things," C.C. Replied stuffing a slice into her mouth.

"Well get over it, I might actually shoot you someday," Suzaku said setting the gun on his counter.

"So you do care?" C.C. said with a smile after swallowing another mouthful of her pizza.

"Not about you, blood takes forever to clean up, and I would rather not waste a perfectly good bullet."

"Ouch," C.C. said pretending to sound offended. "Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't feel anything."

Suzaku just rolled his eyes and walked over to retrieved a glass to fill it with some water. "I somehow I think you'll get over it."

C.C. smiled to herself, she enjoyed getting under the boys skin. "So what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Suzaku shot her an annoyed look.

"About the Prince I mean."

"He thinks I'm his ally, I plan to keep it that way."

"So you're going to take up his offer then?"

Suzaku froze, "How did you know about that?"

"It's what I do. Know things." C.C. said dully.

"Yes but... you know, nevermind," Suzaku shrugged it off. "Plan to accept it, but I need to find a way to make it appear that Suzaku Kururugi is in one place, and yet be in another."

"Sounds like a conundrum," C.C. smirked.

Suzaku was lost in thought for a long moment before he smiled, "Well there's a thought."

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his head, he felt like it had been days since he slept. The use of his Geass had been well used, especially for testing its limitations, but he was now feeling the backlash. The night was still young, but Lelouch doubted he would make very long before he forced himself to retire.

"My Lord, about the Eleven..." Jeremiah trailed off.

"Keep a close eye on him. If Suzaku does anything odd I want to know about it," Lelouch was blunt, he didn't trust Suzaku. "Suzaku is the son of the late Prime Minister of Japan who was murdered by spec ops, though all records of the event were destroyed after the end of the war."

"My Lord, if you're suspicious of him, why are you even offering him a position within your ranks?" Jeremiah asked.

"I want to trust him, he's an old friend and he saved my life," Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "But I'm not stupid, there is a very real chance that Suzaku could sympathize with the Rise or JLF at the very least. Him being an Honorary Britannia could be a front, but he has been denounced by the surviving members of his family. The best way to handle him is to keep him close, and if he is genuine then he could be a great asset to us."

Jeremiah nodded, but still seemed uneasy about the prospect of having an Eleven within their ranks. "I will make sure he is kept in line your Highness."

Lelouch nodded as he looked out the window up at the moon. "It's finally time that we begin, you've made your moves Rise, now I'll make mine."

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **The Darkness**

Darkness. It was all that Lelouch could see in every direction for what seemed like forever. Lelouch blinked a few times as he, for the first time, became aware of his strange surroundings. Quickly, the prince felt a hint of panic enter him as his mind raced to figure out just what exactly was happening. His mind seemed clouded, he couldn't recall what was before the dark. Every memory he tried to recall of the last twenty-four hours seemed clouded.

In his panic, Lelouch quickly decided to reach out for his Geass, hoping the increase in his mental ability would provide him the answers he now craved. However, the instant that the prince reached for the power, he found that it was already active in his eye. This only helped to send his mind racing further as he tried to deduce what was happening to him. However, before he could even start to think, the world around him started to shift. The darkness seemed to part as he looked onward, a plume of gray mist appeared as figures began to come into view.

"No! You're not going to die!" Lelouch heard himself yelling off in the distance, though he himself hadn't spoken the words. Slowing, walking forward, Lelouch saw the world around him start to come into focus as the darkness around the prince started to lift.

Observing his surroundings, Lelouch found that he was back at the Arse Villa, though it was in ruin. It was obviously dark out, the only thing that lit the rubble, that was the villa, were scattered flames, rising throughout the ruined palace. Parts of the roof had already collapsed in and there were pieces of rubble falling everywhere, setting new fires ablaze.

There then came a crushing sound as the front door of the palace was forced open. Turning Lelouch saw Wood staggering into the crumbling palace looking like he had been to hell and back. The knight's uniform was in tatters, loose strands of ripped cloth hanging down, covered in a mix of dirt and blood. Wood was clutching his left arm tightly, and upon looking closer, Lelouch spotted a large gash that was bleeding profusely soaking his friends uniform.

"Lelouch!" Wood yelled, wincing in pain as he slowly started to navigate his way through the villa, nearly falling over a few times as rubble started to fall all around him. "Lelouch!"

The prince followed closely behind as he watched his friend make his way up the same steps where his mother had bled to death. The scene made Lelouch uneasy as he slowly ascended the stairs, the falling rubble passing through him as though he were a ghost.

Arriving at the top platform, the prince looked onward, seeing Wood looking over at himself, holding the form of another person in his hands. The knight said nothing, though his expression was dark and grim as he simply stood in place, ignoring the ash and embers that fell over him. Lelouch felt his heart sink as he looked at himself.

Lelouch saw himself dressed in a black and gold uniform that was in worse shape than Wood's was. There were burn marks everywhere, along with deep cuts all over his skin that gleamed from the reflection of the fire from the blood flowing all over his body. The prince's head was hung down, looking at the frail body in his hands, his sweat soaked hair draped so that it covered his eyes. The side of his head had a gash that let a stream of crimson run down his cheeks.

"Lelouch..." Wood said softly as he took a step forward. "We have to go."

"She's gone," Lelouch saw himself saying, his voice void of emotion, cold and lifeless. "I couldn't protect her."

"We have to go, there's no time, this place is going to collapse!" Wood yelled, walking over reaching out, and grabbed the prince's arm. "We can't stay here!"

"I'm not leaving her!" Lelouch yelled, gripping the body tighter. "I'm staying here."

"Lelouch, listen to me!" Wood yelled. "We need you; I need you right now! Don't you dare give up on me!"

"But I've already given up on myself." Lelouch replied coldly.

Wood's face looked dark and defeated for a moment before it was once more filled with resolve. "I'm sorry." The knight said softly before quickly pulling out his gun and using the stock of his pistol to knock out the prince.

Lelouch watched as Wood used his one good arm to threw the image of the prince's unconscious body over his shoulder and start to hobble for the exit. Once Lelouch saw Wood take him out of the building, he finally turned his attention to the body on the floor. Slowly making his way forward, Lelouch could hear the beat of his heart in his ears as he moved. The prince knew what he would find, he just didn't want to believe it.

Looking down, Lelouch clearly saw the pale face of his sister, her eyes shut tightly. She was covered in cuts and her chest was covered in blood from a gun wound that had struck her heart. Her body looked broken and frail, her red dress ripped and darkened by the soot from the flames.

Lelouch felt his knees give in as he fell to the ground, his mind was racing as he reached out toward the body. However, just before his hands could reach the body, there came a thundering crack from above. Lelouch had just enough time to look up before the roof of the villa came crashing inward on both him and the body of Nunnally. Lelouch instinctively rose his hands to his face to shield himself from the collapse before it crashed down on him. The moment the rubble reached him, Lelouch closed his eyes tightly but quickly realized that he had not been harmed by the collapse.

Opening his eyes, Lelouch found himself, once more, on his knees surrounded, by darkness. Running his hand through his hair, Lelouch felt his breath quicken, he tried to comprehend what he had just seen. Then without warning, there came a sudden flash of light from behind, Lelouch quickly turned around only to be blinded by a flash of light. The prince quickly shielded his eyes until the light dimmed and he was able to see clearly again.

Looking up, Lelouch saw a figure dressed down in a purple suit with dark gold accents and a black cloak that had a crimson lining to it. Lelouch gazed up to meet the figure's eyes, but met the round purple glass of a black mask which had five metal points to it. The figure seemed oddly familiar to the prince, as though it were from a lost memory, adrift somewhere in his mind and had somehow forced itself to the surface.

Lelouch was about to say something, but the masked figure suddenly extended his hand, touching his index finger to Lelouch's temple. The exact moment that the figure's finger made contact with the prince's forehead, the world around him started to spin uncontrollably. Lelouch felt his mind go swimming in the blur around him until it came to an abrupt stop as he felt his body shoot forward.

Breathing hard, Lelouch wiped his face clean of the sweat that was dripping from it. Lelouch quickly checked his surroundings to find that he was, in fact, back in his room at the Viceroy's Palace, where he was staying until proper accommodations could be made.

Throwing the covers aside, Lelouch made his way into the bathroom, that connected to his room, and flipped on the lights. Looking into the mirror, Lelouch saw his hair was soaked along with the rest of his body in a glimmering, layer of sweat; but it was his eye that caught all his attention. In them, he saw red tinted glow, his Geass gave off, though the prince never remembered calling upon the power.

Cautiously reaching up, Lelouch touched his hand just below his eye socket. The moment his hand touched the skin around his eye, a surge of pain shot all throughout the prince's body, causing him to gasp in pain. Falling forward, Lelouch attempted to catch himself on the counter, but only succeeded in bringing a blue decorative vase to the ground with him, shattering the moment it hit the floor.

Lelouch felt his breath quicken, his head started to throb as a brutal migraine developed and his gut started fluttering with nausea. Quickly grabbing a trash can, Lelouch started to heave as his body revolted against him. Attempting to alleviate the pain, Lelouch quickly forced his Geass power to reside. However, the pain only stopped increasing as it seemed the damage had already been done to his body.

Within a few moments, Lelouch heard the door to his room burst open as Jeremiah came running into the room. "My Lord, are you alright? I heard something shatter." The knight declared before he finally spotted the prince laying on the bathroom floor, the shattered remains of the vase all around him. Jeremiah, seeing the state of his Lord, quickly rushed to his side.

Lelouch, seeing Jeremiah approach, rose his hand to steady the knight. "I'm alri-" Lelouch began, but stopped as another flash of nausea hit him, causing Lelouch to give another dry-heave.

"I'll call the doctor." Jeremiah announced calmly, turning to get help Lelouch nodded in agreement.

After Jeremiah left, Lelouch started to reflect on what had occurred. It now seemed evident that his Geass was a bit more uncontrollable than he had first thought. Having his Geass activate like that without him knowing was dangerous, and he was now experiencing what could happen if his power when unchecked.

Aside from the underlying danger that had come about, Lelouch still wondered about what he had seen in his sleep. The depictions seemed far too real for him to have thought up on his own, but perhaps it was Geass enhancing his dream state. Lelouch wanted to settle on that as the answer, but the masked man lingered on his mind. Regardless of what the dreams meant, Lelouch knew one thing for certain: he needed to learn to master his Geass before it ended up as a liability.

* * *

Sleep had evaded the Prince after the incident with his Geass. The night had been almost impossible to get through with the constant throbbing in his temple, and it didn't seem to want to stop until daylight had finally broke. The lack of sleep had now greatly impacted the prince as he dragged himself through the small office building that was his temporary base of operations. Sir Gottwald had insisted several times that Lelouch should get some rest, but the prince wasn't having any of it.

Entering his office, Lelouch beckoned for Jeremiah to follow him in as the prince made his way around his desk and slumped down in the leather chair behind it. Letting out a long sigh, Lelouch pulled up his computer and began looking through his files until he came to what he was looking for.

Turing his monitor to face his knight, Lelouch pulled up the image of an early man. "Walter J. Smith; he's sixty-seven years old and born in New Orleans, he's a member of the Workers Faction. He has worked with the Area Eleven Records Department since it's creation. This is a man is also extremely important to catching the terrorist." Lelouch said with a smirk, that he imagined, looked odd paired with the bags under his eyes.

"I don't understand. What's special about this commoner your Highness?" Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's just it, there isn't anything about him. His record is clean, nothing that raises red flags. This was the case with all the employees in the Records department who I looked at. However, when I looked through the security footage..." Lelouch quickly switched the view to footage of the man exiting a vault with a roll of papers before concealing one in his pant leg.

"Are those..." Jeremiah trailed off as he started to put things together.

"The semantics for the Defense Department," Lelouch confirmed. "Smuggled out, and then, if we infer, handed off to the terrorist after the fact. Quite ingenious really, this footage is two years old."

"So the Records Department has had a mole for that long. He could have leaked any number things." Jeremiah realized.

"But that's just it, I checked and this was the only time Mr. Smith ever stepped out of line, everything else is routine." Lelouch sighed as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to get any form of rest that he could.

"Hold on, you're saying you poured over years of footage? How is that possible your Highness? Even with the full staff at your back, it would take days of people viewing video nonstop." Sir Gottwald asked, puzzled.

"I watched the entirety of the files at fifty times their normal speed, looking for abnormalities. It was fortunate that I only had to look at records vault, otherwise I think it would have taken a week," Lelouch explained before slumping his head on his desk. "Either way, I need to you to go and collect Mr. Smith for interrogation."

"Of course, your Highness," Jeremiah replied with a bow. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Send Hammond out to get me coffee. Lots, and lots of coffee." Lelouch commanded, forcing himself upright again in an attempt to stave off sleep.

"Understood." Jeremiah bowed once more before turning to leave as he heard the undeniable thump of Lelouch's head hitting his desk once more.

* * *

Wood felt odd as he stood at the door watching the two princesses converse. Well, in truth, it was more Cornelia scolding her sister than a conversation. They had been at it for a good twenty minutes now and there seemed to be no signs of it ending any time soon. Wood had been surprised at how much Cornelia had to say, and all the hypothetical dangers that Euphie could have gotten herself into by roaming the streets of Tokyo with a stranger, and then above all else, visiting one of the ghettos.

"Just be glad that I'm not sending you back to the Homeland." Cornelia said, appearing to finally be finished with her rant.

"Yes, of course, dear sister." Euphie replied, her head hung after the verbal assault.

Letting out a sigh, Cornelia wrapped her arms around her younger sibling in an obvious show of affection that Wood found strange coming from the viceroy. The general was typically known for her ferocity and the way she commanded respect within her ranks. Even at the best of times, he had never seen anything more than a smile shot in Lelouch's direction from the general, much less an embrace.

Pulling away, the viceroy's face, once more, went cold. "Just don't do it again." Cornelia then turned her attention upon Wood, who had been little more than a fly on the wall up until this point. "Sir Wood."

Stepping forward, Wood went to one knee and bowed his head before the viceroy. "Yes, your Highness?"

"Lelouch tells me that you are now overseeing the safety of my sister."

"Per my Lord's orders, I am to guard her with my life until the princess has found a knight or departs for the Homeland, your Highness."

"And why does Lelouch think it's his pace to be appointing bodyguards to my sister? Need I remind him that I'm the Viceroy of Area Eleven?" Cornelia asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"While it is true that you are viceroy, my Lord is the Fist of the Emperor. His word is the word of his Majesty." Wood paused for a moment, thinking over his words carefully before going on. "With all due respect, your Highness, the Fist has every right to appoint Princess Euphemia a guard until she has chosen a knight, though I'm sure if you raised concerns with my Lord, he would be more than willing to accommodate you."

Cornelia frowned, "So long as the Fist doesn't attempt to use his new authority to undermine my ability to operate, as viceroy, I'll let your appointment go unchallenged."

"I will relay the message to his Highness," Wood replied, rising to his feet once more.

Cornelia held her gaze with the knight for a moment more before turning back to Euphie seeming to, once again, ignore his presence. "Well, you must see to it that you're dressed and ready for this afternoon, don't forget, you're to be appointed as the sub-viceroy." Euphie nodded. Cornelia then gave her younger sister one last squeeze of the hands. Then turning, she made her way for her office deeper within the palace.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Euphie quickly turned herself back to Wood and gave him a sweet smile. "Well, I need to get ready, and that includes you." Euphie said, lightly poking the knight in the chest.

"Me?" Wood asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes silly, as my bodyguard, you're going to be on television when I'm introduced, and I think you need to be in something more... formal," Euphie said, touching her index finger to her lower lip, standing back trying to think of what the knight should wear.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" Wood glared down at the white and gold uniform that Lelouch had chosen for him.

"Oh, I don't mean to offend you or anything," Euphie said, raising her hands in defense. "It's just that it's a military uniform for combat, I was thinking of something more formal."

"Y-Yeah that makes sense," Wood replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll send someone to retrieve it from my apartment, I would get it myself but... you know."

Euphie nodded in reply. "Now I need to pick something out." The princess smirked as she started past Wood. "Come on, David, it will be fun."

Wood let out a sigh as he tried to imagine what Lelouch and Jeremiah would be up to while he helped the princess with her wardrobe.

* * *

Walter Smith sat quietly at the metal desk, which had had been cuffed to. Looking up, the old man saw his reflection in a mirror that extended the length of the wall, he evidently assumed it to be transparent on the other end. The room he found himself in was similar to what he had seen on late night television crime dramas, though he'd never expected to find himself sitting in one.

Up until this point, Walter's day had gone like any other. He had woken up and gotten dressed for his work, he had made some toast with his dark roast coffee he had picked up at a flea market. After that, he had taken the Metro downtown which dropped him off a block from his work at the Records Department. However, instead of being met by the friendly face of the young new secretary, Walter had been greeted by a man dressed in a white military uniform who demanded that he come with him.

Walter now glared at his reflection intently, seeing small droplets of sweat form on his forehead. It wasn't that the man had anything to worry about, it was just the uncertainty of the situation that was making him nervous. Already, the man's mind was racing with questions and outlandish fantasies as to why he had been brought into this dim room and chained to a desk. However, Walter's train of thought was broken as the thick metal door behind him was abruptly opened as the green haired man, who had brought him there in the first place, entered followed closely behind by two men dressed in suits with thin place ties. The green haired man walked past him, taking a seat on the other end of the metal table and quietly set an unlabeled folder in front of Walter, who was focusing on the two men, who had taken positions on either side of the old man.

"January 9th, 2015," The man across him spoke firmly. "Tell me everything about the events of that day."

"I-I don't recall..." Walter stammered, but was quickly cut off when the man slammed his hand down on the metal table.

"That's not going to cut it, Mr. Smith!" The man stood abruptly, causing his chair to fly back onto the floor. "I want to know exactly what you did with the schematics for the Ministry of Defense after you smuggled them out from the Records Department."

"Smuggle out Schematics? I-I would never!" Walter spoke quickly as the sweat on his forehead started to drip down the side of his face.

Without so much as a word, the man quickly tossed open the file and spread out a multitude of photographs before, Watler, who went pale upon seeing the images. Looking down, he could clearly see what looked like him shoving a rolled up piece of paper down his pant leg before making his way out of the records vault. Flipping through them, the man attempted to summon up any memory that he might have had of that day, but as much as he tried, he couldn't recall a thing, though he felt like something should have been there.

"That can't be me, there has to be a mistake! Something wrong with the cameras, you know those damn things never seem to work." Walter reasoned, more with himself than with the man.

"You're going to have to give me something. Otherwise, this won't end well for you Walter," the man leaned forward and placed both his hands firmly on the table and towered over the old man. "I don't need the why or the how, all I need is the identity of who you gave the schematics to."

Straining, Walter tried with everything he had to remember, but it seemed that the more he tried to think back, the fuzzier his memory became. Panic started to fill Walter, he had to give them something, anything. Thinking quickly the old man started to try and think of some lie he could tell, his eyes darted up to the right as he fumbled clumsily with his hands.

"I-I gave them to an Eleven." Walter stammered. "Y-Yes, an Eleven! His face was masked, I never got a good look at him."

The man leaned back and let out a sigh as he nodded to one of the other men. Almost imminently, Walter's face was slammed down onto the table as he cried out in pain. Walter would have kept his head resting on the cold metal if his head hadn't been pulled up my his hair, causing him to groan in pain as he stared up at the green haired man once more.

"Walter, I don't appreciate liars, especially bad ones." The man then reached out and snatched Walter's face, squeezing his cheeks as he held the man. "One last time, who did you give the schematics to!"

"I-I don't know!" Walter forced out, his voice distorted from, what he assumed to be, a broken nose. "I-I don't know." Walter repeated as he began to sob to himself.

The green haired man released the man, allowing him to go limp as he cried to himself. The man let out a frustrated sigh as he flicked his wrist, commanding the men to remove the elderly man. Walter watched as the man stormed out of the room, then there came a sharp spike of pain in the back of his head, and then, nothing.

* * *

Lelouch watched as the two men, who had accompanied Jeremiah in the interrogation, dragged the now unconscious man from the room. Lelouch had been watching the entire proceeding, studying the man intently and had already come to the conclusion that he suspected. It was then that his knight came bursting into the room, apparently dissatisfied with his progress.

"That went well." Lelouch sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

"I apologize, my Lord, I will continue again soon. Someone like him won't last." Jeremiah bowed.

"If he remembered anything, he would have already told us," Lelouch said, setting down his cup as he turned to face the knight. "This is the doing of Rise. The man won't be able to remember, even if he wanted to."

"What do you mean? What could the terrorist have done to him?"

"The same thing he did to Clovis's men," Lelouch said, glaring at the floor. "Put him on trial for treason, and be done with him. Trying to do anything more would be a waste of time."

"But couldn't he know the identity of Rise?" Jeremiah argued.

"I don't think so. If he did, I doubt he would be alive."

Jeremiah let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned against the far wall of the room. "What now, my Lord?"

"Now we assemble our forces," Lelouch said as he headed for the door. "And get a better base of operations."

Jeremiah smirked at the thought as he followed his highness out of the into the hall.

* * *

It had been over a week since prince Lelouch had been named the Fist of the Emperor. The Kishi had been lead to believe that the prince would have been killed, or put into chains at the very least. Kallen hadn't expressed her own opinion, preferring to remain silent, while the others expressed their feelings on the matter. The group had been debating for hours, but in the end, decided that Rise was still worthy to lead them, no one could dispute that, especially after the destruction of the Ministry of Defense.

"All I'm saying is the guy was wrong, and now we have to worry about this so-called Fist," Ohgi said in reply to Tamaki's relentless insistence that Rise was somehow infallible.

"You worry about it too much!" Tamaki said, waving his hands, dissing their former leader. "The guy's just some overrated royal brat! The guy probably hasn't done anything to deserve his title, he was just born into it!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia is every bit as dangerous as they say he is, perhaps even more so." Everyone paused and turned to the robotic voice that they instantly recognized as Rise.

"You're telling me that those bullshit tales about him dropping whole towners on people is..."

"True," Rise said, cutting Tamaki off. "The Eleventh prince of Britannia is not to be underestimated, if you do, we will fail."

Everyone was quiet for a long moment as they took in their new leader's acknowledgment of the prince's capability. Kallen, for the first time started to imagine what might happen when the prince decided to repay the debt for his Empire's Ministry and all the Britannians they killed in the explosion.

"He's certain to retaliate." Kallen said aloud.

"Undoubtedly," Rise agreed. "However, we need to take advantage of his current limited resources, we don't have long until his forces are assembled."

"What's the plan?" Ohgi said, stepping forth.

"We can't beat the Britannia's without the proper equipment, they will simply destroy us with technological superiority."

"So we need to get better weapons?" Ohgi reached up and scratched his chin. "But where, and more importantly, how?"

Rise glanced down to his metal belt and opened a black pouch to retrieve a piece of paper. Once unfolded it was revealed to be a picture of a complex of buildings. The group squinted as they looked at the photo, trying to divulge some deeper meaning.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, scratching his head.

"This is the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps."

"The what?"

"They house experimental tech there." Kallen explained, rolling her eyes.

"Precisely," Rise said, folding up the photo and placing it back in his belt. "We're going to borrow some of that tech."

"So, what's the plan?" Ohgi asked as the rest of the Kishi nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you asked..."

* * *

Wood couldn't help but stare as he watched Euphie walk out in her sparkling pink dress with a necklace that held a single pink rose. Her face had a light layer of makeup, but it was only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Wood Couldn't help but admire the Princess, though he had to remind himself of his place as he approached her.

"You look good your Highness," Wood flashed a brief smile as he approached.

"So do you, I just love your formal uniform!" Euphie smiled, admiring the knight's change of clothes.

Looking down, Wood looked over himself once more making sure the fresh pressed white and golden formal wear was all in order. His medals were all pinned to the left side of his chest, along with an insignia on his right side signifying his service to Lelouch.

"Thank you," Wood smiled as he extended his hand toward the hall as the two started forward. "This will be a closed televised event. The viceroy is concerned about potential threats with the Ministry of Defense being destroyed. In recent days, there has been both increased activity from the JLF and Terrorist Cells, though nothing on a large scale has taken place, yet."

Euphie nodded in reply. "So, you're expecting something?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would prefer that nothing happened, it's just unrealistic to do so. From a strategic standpoint, the longer they wait the harder it will be to succeed with any large-scale operation."

"I'm sure things will be fine, Lelouch knows what he's doing. We should have faith in him." Euphie smiled. "He's always been good at this sort of thing."

"What do you mean?" Wood said, as the pair turned down another hall to head for the Press Hall.

"Well, he's the second best strategic mind in the whole empire, only our elder brother Schneizel can contend with him."

"What about the viceroy? She's the Chief General of the Imperial Army for a reason." Wood himself, had always wondered what would happen if the pair were to be pitted against one another, he imagined the resulting match would have been on a scale of epic proportions.

"I've only ever seen my sister best Lelouch once in a game of chess, and that was when he was five." Euphie chuckled at the memory. "Though Cornelia would always argue that real battle and chess are widely different, I personally wouldn't know."

"I have to agree with the general, war is a lot messier than a game of chess," Wood narrowed his eyes. "Lelouch learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Euphie asked as the pair stopped outside the wooden doors to the hall.

"When Lelouch was first put in command of Gold Company, he wasn't as fluid with his tactics, he was treating battles like they were simply games of chess. Eventually, it caught up with him when we were routed in Jordan." Wood looked off into the distance, recalling the events. "It was the first time he had tasted defeat. We lost some good men that day, only Longwall and..." Wood trailed off as the images of his friends deaths flashed in his mind.

"Something wrong?" Euphie sounded concerned.

"It's nothing, just... remembering the dead." Wood felt cold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Euphie bowed her head.

Wood quickly forced himself to hide his feelings and put his thoughts back to the task at hand. "Don't worry about it, for now, you have to look presentable; you're going to be the sub-viceroy in a few minutes." Wood made himself put on a warm smile.

"Alright, but that goes for you too, okay?" Euphie replied with a warm smile.

"Alright, let's go," Wood nodded as he pushed open the door for the princess.

* * *

Lelouch blinked as he, once again, looked into the dark abyss. Reaching up to his eye, he felt the power of Geass surge through his body once more. The prince recalled lying down on the couch just outside his office, but couldn't recall falling asleep.

Looking around, Lelouch felt cold in the darkness. Lelouch's first thoughts were of the severe backlash of his power, he was already exhausted as it was, he couldn't afford to lose any more energy. Lelouch closed his eyes, which, in itself, was strange to think about, seeing as how he was asleep and attempted to pull back his power. The prince strained for a few moments before eventually, he felt a shift. Slowing, opening his eyes, Lelouch instead of finding himself lying on a couch, found himself standing in front of a large complex.

Lelouch let out a curse at his failure to pull back his Geass power, but quickly decided to investigate the vision, seeing it as his only current option. Looking around, Lelouch spotted metal words that had been fixed to the concrete above a pair of sliding glass doors.

"Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps," Lelouch read aloud. "They work for Schneizel..."

Just as Lelouch finished his thought, there came a loud explosion from one of the hangers as a large white and gold Knightmare busted forth from the smoking remains of the building. Lelouch couldn't help but let out a curse as he watched the Frame let loose a barrage of gunfire into the surrounding buildings. The Frame was then followed closely behind by a ground of Southlands, carrying large crates before quickly rushing into the woods. Lelouch tried to grasp what was going on but didn't have to for long as the white Knightmare Frame came to a stop.

The cockpit of the Frame burst open as a man, clad in black and red, rose, his face obscured by a mask with a crimson visor. The man reached into his pockets and retrieved a metal sphere that he tossed into the air. The moment the orb reached its apex, it flashed a bright green color and began to levitate for a moment before it lowered a few meters from the masked man's face. A second later, a hidden flap opened on the sphere to reveal a lens and the orb turned red.

"Hello, once more, I feel it is time, you learned who I am, my name is Rise." The man announced, his robotic voice booming.

Lelouch took a step forward, wanting to get closer to hear everything the terrorist was going to say, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning, around Lelouch was, once again, met with the black and purple mask from last time, and just like before, the masked figure quickly placed a finger on the prince's head.

In an instant, Lelouch was jerked awake, once again, his face was covered in thin layer of sweat. The moment Lelouch was aware that he had been awoken, the prince quickly retracted his Geass, hoping to reduce the damage it would cause.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Jeremiah asked, his hand still placed on the prince's shoulder.

Reaching up, Lelouch wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm fine, it was just a dream."

"Should I bring you something?" Jeremiah asked as the prince sat up. Lelouch quickly checked himself over but was pleasantly surprised to find that the backlash of his Geass hadn't hit him yet.

"No," Lelouch said standing. "In fact, we have work to do."

"My Lord?" Sir Gottwald asked, standing himself.

"Ready a transport, we're paying the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps a visit." Lelouch said, making his way through the office.

"Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps? If you don't mind me asking, your Highness, why?" Jeremiah asked, walking a few feet behind the prince.

"I don't know, just a feeling."

* * *

Kallen moved quickly through the darkness of the complex as she and Ohgi avoided another patrol of guards. Glancing around a corner, Kallen spotted another pair of guards making their way between the buildings, flashing a torchlight into the darkness. Seeing them coming up on the pair's position, Kallen slipped back to allow the men to pass, hidden behind a crate that Ohgi was couched behind.

"So far so good." Kallen said, as the light passed overhead.

Standing, Ohgi followed Kallen as the two darted to one of the buildings across from where they were hidden. Looking around Kallen read off the words imprinted on the side of the building.

"Experimental Technology Labs," Kallen said aloud. "This is what we're after."

"Good, now we need to get inside," Ohgi said, retrieving a black pouch from his jacket and pulled out a device that he put into a card reader beside the door. "Watch my back, this will take a second or two."

Kallen nodded as she looked both ways while her friend worked. "How do you think the others are doing?"

"I'm sure they're making out well, I mean they have Rise with them, and we all know what he can do."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kallen reasoned with herself. Just as she finished speaking, Kallen saw a patch of ground being illuminated by the flashlight of a patrol making their way out of an ally. "We need to hurry."

Ohgi was quiet for a moment before an audible beep came from the card reader. "Alright, we're in." The man said, before standing and throwing open the door, followed closely behind by Kallen.

As the two entered the building, they started forward and headed toward the west wing of the building. "Second floor, room 113B." Kallen repeated Rise's instructions aloud.

Ohgi nodded in agreement. "We need to be quick, odds are, we won't go unnoticed forever."

After ascending to the seconded level of the compound, the two navigated their way through a series of halls. Kallen was pleasantly surprised to find the building to be so desolate, this made it easy to move through the halls without fear of their presence being detected.

Looking down the hall, Kallen spotted a rotating object fixed to the ceiling with a bright red light illuminating from it. "What about security cameras?" Kallen asked.

"Why do you..." Ohgi began before spotting the mounted camera. "Rise said it was taken care of. Though he wasn't exactly specific." Kallen nodded as she entered the hall, and readjusted the mask she was wearing to reassure herself her identity was secure.

It wasn't long before the two found the room, that Rise had sent them to. Cautiously, Ohgi cracked the door of the room to find it empty and the room hard to seen inside of with only a few small lights from various computing components lighting the room. Ohgi then turned to Kallen and signaled that the coast was clear. Creeping into the room the two ignited a pair of flashlights and began to search the lab.

"What, exactly, should it look like again?" Kallen asked.

"It should be in a briefcase of some kind." Ohgi said, flashing his light over a counter.

Kallen kept looking until she spotted a black, solid plastic, briefcase. "I think I found what we're looking for," She announced as she walked over to retrieve the case. Flipping it on the side, Kallen read the white labeling on its side aloud. "Project Metamorphosis."

"That's what we came for," Ohgi nodded to himself. "Come on, grab the case and let's go before someone spots us."

Kallen nodded in agreement as she tucked the case under her arm and followed Ohgi out of the lab. It didn't take long for the two to retrace their steps until the pair found themselves back under the night sky once more.

"Well, I think we should head for the meeting point, Rise and the others will meet us there." Ohgi said, looking around to for any patrols.

"Right," Kallen replied, turning toward the nearest exit to the compound but stopped as a thundering explosion erupted just south of Ohgi and her. "Hold on, isn't that where the others are?!" Kallen realized, starting toward the direction of the exposition.

"Hold on!" Ohgi yelled, grabbing Kallen's arm to keep her from taking off.

"We have to help them." Kallen snapped.

"They can handle themselves, they have Rise with them after all," Ohgi said, his voice reassuring. "We have to do our part and put our faith in Rise; that he can deal with whatever is going on."

Kallen glanced back from Ohgi to the plume of smoke and gunfire in the distance. Biting down on her lip, Kallen nodded. "Alright, let's go." The pair then started to make their way out of the complex, but not without Kallen giving one last worried glance over her shoulder.

* * *

The white and gold finish of the Frame attracted Lelouch's eye as he walked around the base of the Knightmare. The machine looked far superior to the average Sutherland, and even the Frames the Knights of the Round used.

"What did you say it's called?" Lelouch asked, not taking his eyes off the Frame.

"Lancelot," Answered Lloyd Asplund, the Director of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. "Say, I've heard you're a good pilot, what would you say to-"

"Lloyd!" Cécile, the Director's assistant, cut in. "He's the Fist of the Emperor, not some foot soldier." The assistant said with a sigh.

"Of course! However, the prince would be getting the best of the best!" Lloyd chirped.

"What are you two on about?" Lelouch scratched the back of his head, lost.

"Ahhh, so you're interested!" Lloyd said with a long grin. "As it happens, Lancelot is the most advanced Frame in all the Empire! However-"

"It still hasn't been battle tested, and on top of that, it lacks an ejection system." Cécile interjected again. "Hardly something we want to put someone like his Highness inside." She finished, shooting Lloyd a sideways look.

"Oh come now! The Fist is a risk taker! For example, when he dropped a building on his enemies in Kuwait he was still inside it! You think something like the lack of an ejection system would stop him?"

"Lloyd-"

"No, it's fine. Actually, I would love to pilot something like this, that is, if it lives up to your extremely high praise." Lelouch responded, glaring back up at the marvel that was Lancelot.

"Splendid! When do you think we can get in a field test?" Lloyd asked, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"With any luck, tonight."

"Tonight?" Cécile asked.

"Yes, I have intel that your facility is going to be attacked by the same terrorists that attempted to destroy Ashford Academy." Lelouch replied, turning away from the white Knightmare. "I already have my best men patrolling the perimeter.

"I see, how exciting!" Lloyd seemed ecstatic. "The sooner we get my data, the better!"

Lelouch paused, perplexed by the man's reaction to the news, the facility he headed would soon be a battlefield. "Quite, I'll need you two to evacuate the area, along with the rest of your staff."

"Yes, yes, of course, remove the civilians, but I need to say here to monitor the systems on Lancelot."

Sighing, Lelouch waved his hand dismissively." Very well, just don't get yourself killed."

"Splendid!" Lloyd said, before turning to his assistant. "Cécile, we're working overtime tonight!"

"We?" Cécile sighed. "You just can't help yourself, can you. I'll grab the mobile monitoring station then."

"Oh! And pudding cups! I always work better with pudding cups!" Lloyd said dreamily.

Lelouch found the director to be odd, but placed it aside as he took a quick lift to a deck that led to the cockpit of Lancelot. Walking over, the prince made his way to the Knightmare, admiring it once more before he entered the machine.

"You're going to need this." Lloyd said, throwing up a golden activation key.

"Lloyd, was it?" Lelouch asked putting on the headset resting inside the cockpit.

"Correct!"

"What's the activation code for Lancelot?" Lelouch asked.

"Activation code? Oh right! It's 19ADY178." Lloyd replied.

"Right." Lelouch said, plugging in the code upon inserting the key.

It only took a second for the Knightmare to hum to life. A second later, the factsphere sensors scanned Lelouch's surroundings and the display in front of the prince filled with the colors of the hanger.

"Works like a charm," Lloyd smiled below. "Don't be afraid to open her up now!"

Lelouch smiled as he sent Lancelot flying forward through the open doors, immediately becoming elated with how much the machine dwarfed a Sutherland, just in terms of pure speed.

"This I can get used to." Lelouch said with a menacing grin.

* * *

The rows of Sutherlands were pleasing to the eye as Rise overlooked the creations of war. The Kishi had already begun to mount the Frames in preparation for the next phase of their plans. Rise, himself, was standing in an open cockpit, overlooking the other Kishi.

"Are you sure these codes will even work?!" Tamaki asked skeptically.

"Have some faith. If I couldn't get the codes, why would I be wasting our time here?" Rise retorted.

Grumbling, Tamaki dived into the cockpit of his Frame which, shortly after, became active. The other five members then quickly followed suit before Rise eventually joined them.

"Naomi, Yoshitaka, head to hangar 2-B and grab as many explosives as possible. Turo and Tamaki, you're in charge of the ammo held in 1-A. Don't forget to destroy whatever is left when you leave. Kento, you're with me." Rise ordered, commanding his Sutherland forward.

"Understood!" Replied Kento as the group came bursting out of the hanger and split apart into their respective groups.

It didn't take long for Rise to find hangar 1-A. Raising the arms of his Sutherland, Rise activated the metal bludgeons built into his Frame. With a heavy thud, Rise sent the metal doors of the hangar flying inward to reveal an empty building.

"What?!" Rise gasped, having expected to find the experimental Frame that the Britannians had been working medically on. He knew his intel was solid, he had used his Geass to attain it.

Before Rise could follow his train of thought any further, a round of gunfire slammed into Kento, behind him. Reacting quickly, Rise rose the metal batons on arms of his Frame to take the impact of the volley.

"Shit, how did this happen?!" Rise groaned, retreating his Southland to put some distance on his attacker before making another move.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, I suggest you surrender now, that is, unless you want to die." The knight's voice came thundering from a pair of loudspeakers.

"Lelouch," Rise realized, cursing his name. "How did he know I was going to be here?!"

"You're going to leave it up to me then? Good," The Britannian sounded ecstatic as he charged forward, firing out a stream of lead into Kento, who was still staggered from the first assault. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Charging forward, Rise passed Kento by drawing the attention of the knight who moved his fire from the young pilot to the oncoming enemy. Rise was able to dodge the majority of the bullets that Jeremiah was sending his way, but occasionally, one or two would graze the terrorist's Frame and be deflected off harmlessly. Seeing how quickly the distance was closing, Jeremiah activated one of his own metal bludgeons on the left arm of this Frame and rose it, blocking Rise's own which came down, hard, on Jeremiah's Frame.

"Not bad, for a filthy Eleven!" Jeremiah taunted, lowering his rifle, ready to blow away Rise. "But nothing to us Britannians."

Rise smiles as he disengaged and locked one of his Frame's feet in place before accelerating the other, sweeping the legs of the knight's Sutherland out from underneath him. It only took a second for the knight to find himself on the ground and looking up at the enemy Sutherland.

"Damn Eleven!"

"Now, say goodbye!" Rise began to laugh uncontrollably as he sent his bludgeon speeding for the ground, going in for a kill. However, the blow was never struck as Rise was tossed back as an unseen attack made contact with his Frame and cleaved the arm, he had attacked with, clean off.

"What the hell?!" Rise stuttered as and an explosion rocked ahead of him, his Sutherland spotting a pair of cockpits ejecting into the night sky.

Standing, Rise looked forward only to see a gleaming white and gold Knightmare that was standing in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland, holding a sword that had a bright, green glow to it. Rise cursed, looking to his left and seeing that Kento was just as damaged as him, as the Kishi rose to his feet, his Sutherland was sparking all over from the damage.

"So we finally meet, Rise." The voice of the Eleventh prince of Britannia echoed across the yard.

"W-What now?" Kento asked, his voice shaky.

"That's an experimental Eighth Generation Knightmare. Even if we had more men, we wouldn't stand a chance against it, especially when the son of the Marianne the Flash is it's pilot." Rise sounded grim. "We need to cut our losses and hope Kallen and Ohgi got what they came for."

With a nod, Kento pulled his ejection system, sending himself flying backward. Seeing the move, Sir Gottwald pulled up his rifle and let off the last of his rounds for the escaping cockpit but the rounds were stopped by Rise, who shielded his partner with the mangled remains of his own Frame.

"You're beaten Rise." Lelouch said, pointing the tip of his sword at the terrorist.

"No, you've only caused me a minor inconvenience. The night is still mine." Rise said, pulling his ejection system. "Your sister will attest to that." Perplexed by the Rise's words Lelouch watched terrorist's cockpit fly off into the distance.

"Your Highness, I thought you might want to see this." Cécile said, her voice filled with concern.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll patch it through now."

* * *

Wood stood behind the two princesses as he watched Euphie and Cornelia, both, take their vows of office. It was a short ordeal, but now, the two were giving an address to the whole of Area Eleven. The knight scanned the small group of reports, who were the only ones allowed to be in attendance and only for the purpose of overseeing the broadcast.

"-peace, our goal; we urge those who perpetuate this senseless violence to stop and look toward the future." Wood listened in on Euphie speak as he leaned over to Guildford, Cornelia's personal knight.

"She's definitely a gifted speaker." Wood noted.

"Extremely," Guildford said. "Seen anything yet that puts you off?"

"No, everyone seems to be acting normal, no sign of any threat yet."

"Same here, but keep your eyes open, we can never tell." Guildford said, getting a nod of agreement from Wood.

"I hope we can all learn to coexist with one another and put aside this senseless violence." Euphie smiled, turning away from the podium and flashing Wood a smile as she started back to the side of the knight.

Wood smiled back but his eyes caught a silver flash from a blond haired man behind the camera crew. Looking closer, Wood had just enough time to see a small, silver pistol being drawn. Cursing, the knight rose to his feet and tackled the princess to the ground and drew his own weapon.

"Gun!" The knight yelled but was to late as the room was soon filled with the sound of gunfire.

"For Rise! For Rise!" The man repeated with every shot.

Seeing the man was still standing, Wood quickly pulled up his weapon and let off a pair of rounds, each striking the man in the the center of his chest, causing him to double over in pain, his gun clattering to the ground. The second he dropped, the pair of guards at the door quickly picked up the man and dragged him from the room, shouting for help as they started down the hall.

"Everyone put your hands in the air!" Wood ordered, sweeping his weapon across the crowd of reporters, looking for another assailant from within the group.

"David?" Euphie asked, sitting up.

"You alright, your Highness?" Wood asked his focus still on the reports, who were now backed up to the wall.

"You've been shot." Euphie noted, looking at the knight's shoulder, which was leaking blood all over his white uniform.

"I'm fine, are you hurt?" Wood asked, concerned.

"I think I'm-" Euphie began before she finally looked past Wood and spotted her sister and let out a scream. "Cornelia!"

Fumbling, forward Princess Euphemia rushed to her sister's side where Guildford was holding the viceroy, putting pressure on two wounds on the right side of her chest. The knight's face was pale as his left abdomen had been hit several times as he attempted to protect the new viceroy.

"Shit!" Wood said, standing, his gun still trained on the reports. "Everyone into the hall, if you even think of leaving the premises before you've been searched, you'll answer to the Fist!"

The group quickly moved for the hall and were met by the palace guards, who started to corral the group. From the crowd come a pair of medics who rushed for the stage, but were stopped by Wood, who aimed his gun at them.

"Identification, now!" The knight demanded.

"Y-Yes sir," The pair stammered before handing over their IDs. Quickly looking them over, Wood tossed them aside. "Go on, see to the viceroy and her knight."

Noting that the threats to the viceroy and sub-viceroy's lives, seemed to have vanished, for now, Wood lowered his gun as he started to walk over to Euphie but stopped as the television that had been set up to show their live broadcast to the camera man, sputtered alive as a masked figure appeared.

"I would like to introduce myself, I am Rise." The masked man announced. "You have just witnessed my power three times now. Once with former Viceroy Clovis, your Ministry of Defense, and now, your newly named Viceroy Cornelia. This is a warning to all you who call yourself Britannian. Unless you abandon Japan, you will all be exterminated. This is your only warning."

With that the screen went black as Wood stared into the blackness, the world around him spinning. Turning the knight looked over to the viceroy who was still being lifted onto a stretcher, alongside Guildford, while Euphie cried, holding tight to her sister's hand. Wood slowly watched the pair go but reached out a pulled Euphie back.

"Let me go, I need to be with my sister!" She yelled, trying to pull away from the knight's grip.

"No, your place is here, where it's safe. Right now, the Area needs stability." Wood said, locking his grip.

"She needs me." Euphie cried.

"Listen to me!" Wood yelled, causing Euphie to stop struggling for the moment. "Your sister is in no condition to do anything right now, which makes you effective immediately the Viceroy of Area Eleven."

Euphie looked back to the the door from which her sister had been taken before forcing herself to calm down. "Y-You're right. You're right," She said, steeling her nerves, clamping her eyes shut before flicking them open. "Summon the Fist, we have work to do."

 **All Rise- Chapter One:**

 **Knives in the Dark**

Cherry Blossoms drifted across Suzaku Kururgi's vision as he looked over at his friend. Lelouch vi Britannia held a definite look in his eyes. Suzaku had only seen once before when they had gone rock climbing. Lelouch refused to concede defeat after falling for the third time, he had finally made it after the sixth attempt. Now instead of directing this glare at a challenge, it was the Britannian official across them. But, Suzaku was able to look past Lelouch's definite expression find something that unsettled him, fear.

While it had only been a short while that Suzaku had known the boy, the two had quickly become close. He knew how strong Lelouch was, not physically but mentally. It wasn't like his friend to show fear. However, he guessed it was for his sister than himself.

Lelouch's little sister was the small crippled girl, Nunnally. She was seated in her wheelchair that Kururgi family had provided her upon the two children's arrival.

Suzaku had been surprised at how cheerful Nunnally was, especially with everything that had happened to her. The poor girl had just lost both her sight, legs, mother and was tossed aside be her county. However, it seemed now that they now wanted the two children back, or at least this man in front of them did.

His father had explained that the man they would meet was the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, and now seeing him his title seemed to fit his majesty. The man had near bleach blond hair that appeared to complement his fair face and cold violet eyes. The Minister was dressed in a long white dress coat that had a large black and gold lining and a purple vest underneath that exactly matched his eyes.

As the man extended his hand, Suzaku saw his father's face seem to tense up ever so slightly, but he quickly hid it taking the Britannian Minister's hand.

"I'm so glad that we could come to an agreement," The minister said, his voice full of confidence.

"As long as your nation holds up their side of this deal, Japan looks to continue to pursue a policy of peaceful cooperation with Britannia," Genbu Kururgi said with the tension starting to become visible in his voice though the Britannian Prime Minister seemed to ignore it.

"As long as it is you we are dealing with, you have my utmost assurance that we will maintain a relationship of peaceful cooperation, Minister Kururgi." the Britannian Minster gave a smile of reassurance.

Nodding the two soldiers walked Lelouch, who was pushing his sister in her chair, to the Minister and his own Guard. There was a short exchange between Lelouch and the Britannian Minister before Lelouch gave Suzaku one last glance as the group started back to the transport that awaited them. The look was one the Suzaku almost wished he hadn't seen, it was almost a plead for help, but also a goodbye.

Suzaku watched the group leave until the convoy of cars vanished into the distance. He had never quite had a friend like Lelouch and doubted he ever would again.

It was almost a good ten minutes before Suzaku felt the strong hands of his father clasp his shoulders in reassurance.

"They'll be okay son, don't let it weigh too much on your mind," his father attempted to sound confident, but Suzaku was able to deduce how things might end poorly for his friends.

"Let's get back hm?" His father said rubbing his head, "Your mother will have made something wonderful for dinner no doubt."

Suzaku smiled at the thought of his mother's cooking, it was one of his favorite things. He loved his mother more than anyone in the world, she was always able to make him smile when he was at his lowest. Something that he needed now more than ever.

The walk back up the hill below the Kururgi Estate was long and at times hard on the legs after a long day of play or work, but the view from the top was worth the labor. Suzaku had known it as his home his entire life and was glad that one day his own children would be run up the long dirt path for supper one day. The Estate had passed down from his grandfather to his own father, and would one day pass to him.

Upon reaching the top, Suzaku ran ahead inside leaving his father and the soldiers behind. The front door was open to allow the fresh spring inside as the day had been quite enjoyable. Stopping just inside the doorway Suzaku removed his shoes as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

The moment Suzaku entered the room, he was met by the heavy scent of a beef stew that instantly made his mouth start to water. At the counter across from the stove was his mother who was pouring rice into a large bowl to be served for their dinner.

Suzaku quickly ran over to stand next to his mother as she worked, instantly being noticed.

"Oh, your back," She said turning from her work to face her son, "You saw those two off correctly I hope?"

Suzaku was hit with a wave of sadness at the mention of his friends but nodded all the same.

"I know you didn't want to see them go, but it's their home," She said rubbing out a bit of dirt on Suzaku's face, before returning to putting the finishing touches on their meal. "Besides it's for the best, for both them and us," Suzaku notice a bit of tension in her voice similar to that of his fathers which unsettled him.

Suzaku wanted to ask what they were so worried about, but he already knew the answer. There were high tensions over a possible war with the Britannia over the natural resources that Japan held. If it weren't them, it would be the Chinese federation. As much as his parents tried to keep the harsh truths from him in his youth being the son of the Prime Minister of Japan you would have to be oblivious to not notice what was going on.

His mother's tension quickly melted away though as she put on a smile, "Well, at any rate, I need you to go set the table and then fetch your father for supper," Looking up Suzaku put on an empty smile as he did as his mother asked.

After everything was set out and Suzaku had collected his father, the family sat themselves down for dinner. Soon the family was eating the excellent meal in front of them as they started to converse about the events of the day. Suzaku was annoyed when at one point his mother mentioned that he needed to make up for the classwork he had missed while spending his last day with Lelouch. Generally, his mother would never have allowed him to skip out on his work. However, she had made a particular exception on this day.

Now reminded of the few times Lelouch had tried to flee his classwork only for Suzaku's mother to chase him around the house until she had forced him back to his work. One of the few things he disliked about his mother was just how serious she was about the children in her household's education. Both he and Lelouch had already completed the typical high school education even at such a young age. However, his mother would just find something more for the pair to do.

"...Suaku." Looking up at the mention of his name Lelouch looked over to his mother.

"Yes?" Suzaku answered after blinking a few times.

"You've been quiet, is something the matter?" His mother asked slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Suzaku admitted.

Suzaku's mother gave a glance over to his father who let out a defeated sigh. Before waving off Suzaku, "Clean up your plate and head to bed, you need to study in the morning,"

Nodding Suzaku rose his mother giving him a kind smile as he left taking his plate back into the kitchen before turning in for the night.

* * *

Suzaku found that his dreams were filled with him and Lelouch playing in the valley below the estate, they were happy as they climbed a small mound of dirt, Suzaku helping Lelouch reach the top. Looking just over the peak of the hill. However, he noticed a head of bright green hair that caught his eye. Stepping forward he was able to see the face of the person. There standing among a group of flowers was a woman dressed in a black and red kimono. Seeing that the boy had noticed her, she turned her head, and her chestnut eyes met his. Her expression conveyed no emotion him, but there was something about her that peaked Suzaku's curiosity.

"Come on Suzaku, I promised Nunnally we would get her some of those flowers by the river," Lelouch called to him just a few feet away.

"You go ahead, I need to check something out," Suzaku answered quickly making his way toward the woman. Seeing his advance she turned and made her way into the woods.

Following closely behind Suzaku pushed his way through the brush until he found himself pushing deeper and deeper into the woods. The further he made his way inside the darker things seemed to grow until it seemed to almost be night. His eyes darted from side to side until he spotted the Woman in a clearing, staring him down.

Something in the back of his mind told him to turn back and find Lelouch and that this didn't seem right. But in the end, his curiosity won out as he started to sprint toward the woman, but she appeared to be getting farther away, not closer. Pushing harder Suzaku quickly became frustrated as he felt like he was trying to run through a thick pool of mud. Looking up he saw her start to vanish as darkness covered her until she was gone and all that was left was the darkness.

Stopping Suzaku felt frustrated until he heard a great whining sound as a flash of red appeared behind him. Turning, Suzaku saw Lelouch, but he seemed much older and dressed in a black Military uniform. His dark purple eyes meet his, but they were not friendly they seemed enraged. That's when Suzaku first notice the weapon at his side.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked confused.

Closing his eyes, Lelouch shook his head in disappointment and moved his lips as though he were speaking but no sound came out. Opening his eyes, Suzaku felt fear grip him as the look that he saw was filled with venom and hate.

Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch raised the pistol in his right arm and spoke, "Goodbye... old friend," then came the flash of light.

* * *

Bolting upright Suzaku felt the sweat dripping from his face as he panted. It took him a few moments to regain his bearings as he realized it had only been a nightmare.

Tossing aside his covers Suzaku let his feet dangle from his bedside as he contemplated his dream. Shaking his head Suzaku decide to not put too much thought into the seemingly incoherent fantasy his mind had put together, but for some reason, the images stayed in his mind.

Standing Suzaku decided he needed to get something to drink to take his mind off his dream. Sliding his door open Suzaku made his way down the hall before stopping as he noticed that the door to his father's office had been left open. Walking over he peeked his head inside and saw that the window just behind the desk had been left open.

Suzaku found this strange, but it wasn't the first time it had occurred, so he put it aside as he walked inside to close the portal. Making his way across the room, Suzaku grabbed the window and slid it shut. Turing back to the hall, the boy planned to be on his way but noticed the mess that was his father's desk.

The table had all of its drawers open, and folders of all types were lying open on the desk with papers thrown about. Walking forward Suzaku picked up on of the documents finding that it was of military origin.

Suzaku felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he realized that some had likely been searching through his father's documents. Just as this thought occurred to him there came the light patter of feet from the hall. Reaching into his father's desk Suzaku pulled out the small pistol that he knew he would find.

Walking back into the hall Suzaku held the weapon tightly in his hand, the metal cold in his grip. Looking down the corridor, Suzaku heard sounds coming from his parent's room. Slowly making his way down the hall, he could almost hear his heart pounding against his chest as he arrived at the door. There was a considerable amount of noise coming from the room as Suzaku hovered his free hand over the handle to the sliding door.

Then the sound stopped, for a moment Suzaku thought about just returning the weapon to his father's desk and going back to bed, but knew he would never be able to go to sleep unless he opened this door and put the fear out of his mind. His hand started to shake as he gripped the handle and slowly slid the door open.

The moment he looked inside Suzaku felt his body become limp and sticking with grief and fear. He was shaking so much that he could barely move.

In front of him was a grim scene, his parents both lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Just in front of him was his father's lifeless body, his cold dead stare looking right at him. As Suzaku took a step forward, his feet felt as though they were made of lead.

Just then he heard a wet cough from where his mother laid. Suzaku's eyes widened as he quickly made his way to his mother's side quickly setting himself at her side. Setting his father's gun on the ground Suzaku lifting his mother up onto his knees as he held her.

"Mother!" Suzaku cried.

"S-Suzaku," She said weakly before coughing up what looked like blood.

"Mother, w-what happened," Suzaku was shaking with fear as he looked at his mother tears started to cloud his vision.

"S-Suzaku, I-I love," She said reaching up to try and touch Suzaku's face before her hand fell limp to her side and her eyes went cold.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Suzaku yelled as she started to shake his mother, "Mom, no, wake up, please!" Suzaku shouted to no avail.

His breath quickening, Suzaku laid his mother's body back on the floor. As he only gazed down at her lifeless body. Just as the image in front of him started to sink in he heard the floorboards shift behind him.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he quickly snatched up his father's gun and turned back his eyes clamped shut as he pulled the trigger until there were no bullets left in the weapons magazine.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw the body of a man dressed all in black with a mask that covered his face from view. Crawling forward Suzaku pulled off the man's helmet to reveal his face. Suzaku could tell instantly from the man's features that he was of Britannian decent. Just moments later he heard a commotion down the hall and felt fear run rampant through his mind.

Part of him wanted to stay there and let them take him, let them kill him. He was just about to take his course of action when a voice in his head rang, though, "If you're dead, you can't get avenge them." Steeling his nerves, Suzaku rose to his feet and made his way over to the open windowsill and gave one last look at the bodies of this mother and father before he leaped into the night air.

As Suzaku started to run down the hill, his feet cried out in protest as he lacked shoes. At one point when he was running Suzaku's foot stuck a root that was protruding from the ground that quickly sent him tumbling down the hill and into the brush. His body was limp the entire way time as he rolled uncontrollably until his fall was finally stopped by an about thirty meters from where he had started his fall.

The impact of the hard trunk on his side caused the air in Suzaku's lungs to be sent rushing all at once. Gasping Suzaku leaned forward attempting to regain his breath. Panting hard as he finally found his wind Suzaku became aware of the growing orange light from his Families Estate.

Looking back up the hill he could see the flames starting to rise from the building as it slowly began to be enveloped in smoke and fire. Standing Suzaku felt his arms and feet start to sting from the cuts he had received during his tumble. Suzaku was on the verge of having yet another breakdown as he watched his home start to crumble before his eyes. However, Suzaku wasn't given much time to absorb the deviation. Turning Suzaku could hear the sound of men starting down the hillside.

Scrabbling Suzaku started to run, to sprint for the dense woods near their house. His survival instincts taking over as he made his way into the darkness of the forest. Quickly looking over his shoulder Suzaku would see the white glow of flashlights as his pursuers tore after.

Suzaku eventually felt his feet give out as he cut his left off on some unseen jagged rock. Falling forward Suzaku landed face first into a ditch, plowing his face into the dirt and foliage of the forest floor.

Laying helplessly, Suzaku could feel his eyes start to fill with tears. He was spent, he was lost, angry and frightened. He decided this was to be his grave, this was were the nightmare would end in all its tragedy.

Suzaku held his breath as he saw one of the men walk just past the ditch he was now laying in. Closing his eye Suzaku waited for death, that's all he could do now. But after a moment, he was surprised when his death hadn't come.

Flicking open his eyes, Suzaku lifted his head and saw that the glowing light was now far past him. By some miracle, he had gone unnoticed. Letting out the breath he had been holding Suzaku allowed his head to fall back to the ground, where he laid until dawn.

* * *

The night had seemed endless. Every sound was a someone trying to kill him in Suzaku's mind. When dawn had at last broke, Suzaku finally crawled out of the ditch and hobbled his way to the edge of the woods. Looking up the hill of his families Estate Suzaku found that it was void of life. At the top, he could still see the smoldering remains of his home.

Slowly making his way up the side of the hill Suzaku eventually reached the top where he was able to get a closer look at the wreckage. There was little left that he recognized, and the remains of his family were nowhere to be found.

Looking around for a bit Suzaku was able to find a few scraps here and there that had survived the blaze, but nothing of value to him. Giving up Suzaku fell to his knees in the middle of the ashes. However, the rising sun struck a bit of metal trapped under a pile of rubble that caught Suzaku's eye.

Limping over Suzaku quickly tossed the burnt wood to the side to reveal a metal lockbox. He instantly knew what it was. His mother had some time ago gathered some of their more valued family items and placed them inside the container to ensure their safety.

Grabbing hold of the box Suzaku slowly pushed open the lid and peered at the items contained within. His hand shaking Suzaku reached in and pull out what appeared to be the only remaining picture of his family. Gazing down he looked at the smiling faces of both his mother and father as Suzaku was presenting them with a basket of cherries that they had been picking that day.

Setting the picture back into the box Suzaku examined the other contents of the box, finding one of his mother's locket and his father's office knife. The few other items were documents that meant nothing to Suzaku. Folding the Picture Suzaku opened the round locket and placed the picture inside for safe keeping as he slid the keep safe over his head.

Gripping the knife tightly in his hand Suzaku turned around and faced the city of Tokyo off in the distance and noted the rising smoke that covered the city. It was evident that they were now at war now, his father being the first of many casualties to come.

Gripping the weapon tightly Suzaku felt his heart catch fire, a feeling of anger rising up in him. He vowed to himself that he would not rest until he watched Britannia burn, just as his life had.


	3. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero**

 **Prologue**

"What is the state of Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"He was spared. Our agent was taken out by one Jeremiah Gottwald."

"No matter. Lelouch can be dealt with soon enough. He's only a boy yet." V.V. smiled to himself, sipping upon the wine in his right hand. "We've already destroyed the Ashford family, soon enough the court will abandon him and his cripple of a sister."

"What about your brother, my lord?"

V.V. scoffed. "He's just a pawn in my game, as he has always been. He will protect the boy for some time, and no doubt he will learn of my treachery if he hasn't already."

"Should we make our move now then?"

"No, it's far from the right time; Lelouch's survival is a sign of that. The Emperor has tried to hide his importance from me for some time now." V.V. chuckled. "The fool wants to kill God to live in the past. How close minded. Does he not see the power that he could hold? No, perhaps not."

V.V. then leaned forward into the light of the cabin, his long, pale-blond hair flowing down his shoulders upon his white robes and its intricate purple interweaves. His violate eyes glowed, and a white-tooth smile reached from ear to ear. The man looked to be at least 18, with his features lean and lengthy. He gave off an air of darker intent; his very presence weighed down on those around him and, in his excitement of the moment, he allowed his gift, the sign of his impending divinity, to appear; Code.

"All I need now is a way to go about getting a-hold of the witch," V.V. smirked. "I can be patient, though. I have time after all."

"Of course, my master." The man across from him smiled slyly.

"You have served me well, even though Lelouch lives. You have played your part quite well. I'll see to it that you are given a place of glory at my side, Shin." V.V. promised.

The young man offered a wide grin. His long blue hair was pinned behind his head in its usual pony tail and his green eyes remained cold, unforgiving. Shin voiced his glee to his master. "I have served you well, Master. I will continue to do your bidding so long as I am yours to command."

"Of course you will." V.V. chuckled. "You are a rare breed, Shin. It's not often that one finds a Geass user of such prowess as you. Then again, few have gained their Geass in such a way as you."

"Coming from one of your status, I am honored by your words, Master." Shin uttered with pride.

"As you should." V.V. scoffed. "Now, I have a new purpose for you," V.V. spoke as he offered over a pale folder to his subordinate. "You shall be sent to Europe. You are being given control of our order in that region; however, it is of utmost importance that the Emperor not find your connections to me. I will allow you as much rope as you need to operate, just make sure you don't end up hanging yourself with it."

Poring over the documents Shin's expression seemed to sour as he noticed an omission in his new orders. "There is no mention of Lelouch vi Britannia here, my lord. I thought I was still to be tasked with his assassination."

"No, we shall grant the boy some peace for the moment." V.V. sipped on his wine. "We have already risked war with my brother by crippling his favorite daughter and murdering his beloved. If we claim his son too there is no telling what he might do."

"You fear the Emperor?" Shin asked boldly.

"The Emperor has a fully matured Geass, the only one of those I have blessed. There only three people on this Earth that even stand a chance to end my existence, he being one of them. It is best to keep him at an arm's length, as even the Order of Geass don't have the power to outlast the might of Britannia."

"Very well, I shall leave it to your better judgment."

"A wise choice." V.V. laughed. "Soon I will have it all, and they will all bow before me."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello! Well, it's been ages since I've posted, I've been busy with adjusting to college life and what not but I'm here now. If you are new to this story welcome! All Hail: Darkness is a rewrite of All Hail, my other original telling. Things to know about this story, first, it's different. The main plot idea is the same and many characters from the previous tale will appear but there will be some major changes. Second, there will be some very similar characters, if you have read All Hail you may be able to guess what is going to happen in the future and sometimes you won't. There will be a lot more preamble to Lelouch going to Japan and a lot more backstory for world building. Also, there are some major changes to the original story (this is an AU after all) for example V.V. is around 18 (physically) instead of looking like a 10-year-old. This change was done for creative reasons as I felt he wasn't quite intimidating as a child so I changed it for the plot of this story.

This is just a quick post for you guys, so don't grill me in the reviews I will be dropping the first real chapter in a few days and then the second within a week or two. Thank you for checking out the start of a new tale! Please if tell me what you think of this first chapter in the form of a review, and if you wanna see more be sure to follow this story and if you just love it think about dropping me a favorite!

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	4. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

 **A New Begining**

Wind blasted by, whipping up petals before letting them rain down and marking the beginning of the end to the season of the cherry blossoms. It was signaling that Summer was fast approaching, yet the cool air of Spring still hung. The ground was wet, soft under foot from the light rain of the previous night, and birds hopped about snatching up the bugs that had been forced to the surface; a feast that they eagerly partook in. The site was one of the truest forms of beauty for a Spring morning in the valley that was home to the Kururugi Estate. Lelouch had often enjoyed his time out on the hillsides as it allowed him space to himself, time to think. It was what he spent most his free time doing; brooding and planning to himself how he could gain his revenge.

Looking out, Lelouch could see all of Tokyo in the distance, a view he was now well accustom to. It had been home to Lelouch for quite some time now and, while he savored the beauty of the property and was grateful for the esteemed grounds that he lived upon, the boy had never forgotten that, in the end, he was only a prisoner to the Kururugi family. His imprisonment was important to the nation in which he resided as it gave both the people, and the Kururugis, security.

The sun had finally peaked over the distant mountains, casting its golden rays upon the tree tops and illuminating the whole of the valley. "Lelouch." Came a hushed voice from behind. Turning, Lelouch looked upon the familiar sight of his younger sister; Nunnally. Seeing her had once brought him nothing but joy, but now that joy had been mixed in with the poison of anger and sadness. In front of him sat his little sister, her form far frailer than it had once been as she now sat limply in a wheelchair that he saw as a permanent cage she would forever be forced to live in; additionally, as if that had not been enough, she had also been robbed of her sight. While all this ailed her, she still managed to smile somehow. For this Lelouch envied her ability to push aside the darkness of the world around her.

"Nunnally thought you might want some company this morning." Lost in his brooding, Lelouch had completely ignored Suzaku, something that he had found was most times impossible. Being the only child of Genbu Kururugi, head of the Kururugi family along with holding the office of the Prime Minister of Japan, and being the only person of his age that Lelouch had extended contact with. In the time his sister and he had been held captive in the nation the two boys had grown relatively close, and Lelouch would even begrudgingly name him as a friend.

"I see that," Lelouch spoke summoning up as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "It's good to see you outside once and a while."

"I heard that the cherry blossoms would be falling today. I wanted to sit and listen to the wind as they were being wiped away. Suzaku even promised to describe them for me!" She chirped happily.

"Yeah, it sure is a site to behold. I'm sure Suzaku will do them justice."

"I don't know about that, it's hard to put to it to words." Suzaku chuckled, ruffling his already messy dark brown hair.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Nunnally turned to the sound of Suzaku's voice, flashing him an encouraging smile. "Do you want to join us brother?"

Lelouch opened his month as he was about to reject the offer, but was cut off as a deep voice came from the direction of the Kururugi household. "Lelouch." Turning, the boy could see Suzaku's father standing in the middle of the path that led one back. "I need to speak with you. In private." Lelouch was taken aback by this. In his time staying with the Kururugi family, Lelouch had only had two conversations with the man, both being short, unpleasant exchanges, so the request was unexpected.

Resting his hand on his sister's shoulder, Lelouch gave her a light squeeze before being led off by the Prime Minister. A short stroll across the grounds of the estate had the Minister lead him to the garden situated along the East wall of the minister's mansion. Quickly turning on his heel, the minister looked down at Lelouch, his eyes narrow and as distrusting as ever.

"Tell me, boy, what you think of your father."

Lelouch was taken aback by the suddenness of the statement, which put him on guard. Queries about his father were not to be taken lightly, especially given the relation of the two older men. "I'm not sure I understand your meaning." Lelouch replied at last.

Genbu exhaled, his patience seeming to have already run thin. "Tell me of his character, vi Britannia. It is of great importance to me."

 _"You are dead. You have been dead since the day you were born."_

Lelouch felt his eye twitch as he forced himself to recall the memories of the man. "Heartless," Lelouch hissed. "I would say that man is heartless." The boy considered the Minister's eyes to reaffirm his feelings.

Genbu nodded in approval at his assessment, his face seeming to grow weary, as if some long held fear of his had just been confirmed to him. "That will be all, young lord. Return to your sister now."

Turning, Lelouch made his way back down the hill, not sure what he should make of the brief conversation he had held with Suzaku's father. It wasn't odd that the man would want to know about his family; after all, he was the son of his Majesty, the 98th Emperor Charles vi Britannia. But somehow it didn't feel right.

Cursing, Lelouch slowly made his way down the path back to where his little sister sat giggling as Suzaku spoke to her. Lelouch was quietly cursing to himself as he retraced his steps back to his sister. Despite the happy sound Lelouch remained feeling cold, his emotions in turmoil and mind still fixated on his father. "Death. The man deserves death for what he's done to Nunnally!" Lelouch muttered to himself in a low hiss.

"Lelouch, you're back!" Suzaku smiled upon seeing his friend descend the hill from the estate.

"Lelouch, come here!" Nunnally chirped upon hearing the news of her brother's return. Hearing his sister's glee at his return broke a smile on Lelouch's face. Gingerly walking over to stand next to his sister Lelouch allowed his grief to be washed away, if only for the moment.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, there you have it. As promised another Chapter out fairly quick. This was a little more expansion on Lelouch's feelings while in Japan, though it's not to pertain to the story I felt it was a good little start to set up Lelouch in this instace. Also, I'm slapping a a bit of forshadowing for what happens next chapter (you may know what is coming). So Chapter Three is well in the works now and will be out sooner than later, I'm thinking in the next week. I'll get onto replying to reviews now if you don't mind.

Q: It would be cool to see the Knights of the Round play a large roll. They are all so down plays in Code Geass, in fact I find most people don't even know their names.

A: Most of the Knights will play a heavy role in the story, and a lot of them will be expanded upon. A lof of them has interesting backstories that are never really touched on in canon.

Q:Hope to see Hammond and Wood again.

A: Both will be making a return, you can take it to the bank.

Q: Jeremiah Gottwald, I hope he will still have a large part to play.

A: His role will be important to the plot, That was touched on in Chapter One.

Well that's all from me today. Keep it cool!

-AA

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	5. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **Knives in the Dark**

Cherry blossoms drifted across Suzaku Kururgi's vision. He looked upon his friend; Lelouch vi Britannia was defiantly glaring at the party of Britannian guards and officials gathered before them. It had only been a few days before that Suzaku had been kneeling in that very same place with Nunnally, witnessing the first fall of the cherry blossom petals. Now, it looked to be the same place he would have to say his goodbyes to her and her brother. Suzaku's father introduced the head of the Britannian entourage as the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, in addition to being Lelouch's half-brother.

Schneizel's title seemed to fit his Majesty. The man had thick strands of bleach blond hair that hung over his violet eyes, complementing his chiseled face perfectly. His physical features weren't the only tell of his authority; dressed in a uniform of a long white dress coat, interwoven with black and gold linings and a purple vest underneath that complimented his eyes, the man looked every part of his esteemed title.

Extending his hand, Schneizel's lips pressed themselves into a grin. As though sensing some deeper meaning behind it Suzaku's father tensed up. Relaxing, he took the Britannian minister's hand, not wanting to appear weak before his guests. However, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, one of the many Japanese officials present at the exchange, appeared to disapprove of the current arrangement. Kyoshiro had been one of many who Suzaku had heard voice their disapproval of the arrangement to return Lelouch and Nunally back to the Britannians, lamenting that they were vital to ensuring the safety of the Island Nation.

"I'm pleased we could come to an agreement." Schneizel mused.

"If Britannia holds up its side of this deal, Japan looks to continue to pursue a policy of peaceful cooperation with the Britannia Imperial Family." Genbu Kururgi said, though his voice was filled with doubt.

"You have my word, Minister Kururgi." The Britannian minster offered a reassuring smile.

With a nod, Genbu gave the order to his men to turn the siblings over to the Britannians. The exchange was brief; Lelouch pushing his sister forward until they were under the protection of a man cloaked in a long white cape with a golden insignia of the Emperor sprawled out across it. Suzaku knew him instantly; Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, needed no introduction. Bismarck stood like a mountain among men, his broad shoulders made him appear imposing upon everyone around him. His face was rough, and held a hard edge to it, proudly showing the scars of battle he had earned over his years of service to his Emperor, including his left eye which had been sewn shut. Despite this, he was well groomed with his long, dark blue hair flowing behind his ears paired with a well-tended goatee.

Upon being taken into the care of the Britannans, Lelouch was treated to a brief exchange with his elder brother before Bismarck lead him and Nunnally away. Suzaku watched as Nunnally was lifted from her chair by the knight and deposited inside on of the many cars the Britannians had in their convoy. Soon after, Lelouch climbed in to sit with his little sister but not before giving Suzaku one last glance. In that moment, he told Suzaku more than he could with simple words. It was a goodbye but, more than that, it was sign of respect for the friendship they had shared.

Suzaku remained, watching his friends leave until their convoy had long vanished into the distance. Part of him hoped he would see Lelouch again, but, somehow, doubted he ever would. As if sensing his pain, Suzaku felt the strong hand of his father clasp his shoulder. He looked up to see a look of reassurance in his father's eyes.

"They'll be okay, son. Don't let it weigh too much on your mind." His father attempted to sound confident and yet Suzaku sensed the old man wasn't letting onto everything he knew.

"Let's get back." His father decided as he ruffled Suzaku's hair. "Your mother will have made something wonderful for dinner, no doubt."

Suzaku smiled at the thought of his mother's cooking, and the warmth and reassurance she would no doubt bring him. The boy loved his mother more than anyone in the world, she was always able to make him smile, even at his lowest.

The walk up the hill to the Kururgi Estate seemed longer than usual. Suzaku had often found the trip hard on his legs after a long day of play, but the view from the top would always be worth it in the end. The estate had been Suzaku's home for the entirety of his life and one day he hoped to see his own children running up the long dirt path for supper one day. The Estate had been in the Kururgi family for generations, passed though the main branch of his family for generations until it had come to his father, and would one day it would be passed onto him.

Reaching the top, Suzaku ran ahead inside, leaving his father and the rest of the Japanese entourage behind to their deliberations. Suzaku made sure to stop and remove his shoes before making for the kitchen where his mother was undoubtedly to be found.

Suzaku's entry was met with the heavy aroma of beef stew and freshly baked bread which caused his mouth start to water. Looking over the room Suzaku spotted his mother, just across from the stove were the pot of stew was boiling. She stood at one of the many counters scooping a pan of rice into a large bowl that was to be served at their dinner.

With a smile Suzaku ran over and stood next to his mother as she worked, who, as if expecting him, looked down at him. "You're back," She grinned. "You and your father saw your friends off properly then?" Suzaku nodded, though he still felt a little somber about the whole ordeal. Still, he forced a smile. Lelouch and Nunnally were supposed to be going back home, after all. "I know you really didn't want to see them go, but it's their home." His mother said as if reading his thoughts. "Besides, it's best for them." Suzaku again noted a tension in the voice of one of his parent's voices, like that of his father's earlier, which unsettled him.

Suzaku wanted to ask what her and his father might be worried over; however, he knew he could guess at the answer. Even with furthering peace that the trade of Lelouch and Nunnally would bring there still were high tensions over a possibility of a war with an Imperialistic Britannia who would doubtless be looking to secure the supplies of sakuradite that Japan owned. However, it wasn't just Britannia that was looking eagerly at Japan. It was no secret that the ruling Monarchy of China, the Chinese federation, were interested in obtaining the supply to fund their own Imperialistic ideals.

As much as his parents tried to keep the harsh truths from him while still in his youth, being the son of the Prime Minister of Japan, you would have to be oblivious to not notice what was going on. It wouldn't be long before Japan found itself at war. The question was who would they be at war with.

Letting out a sigh, Suzaku saw his mother's tensions seem to melt away and be replaced with a shining smile. "At any rate, I need you to go set the table and then fetch your father for supper. I believe he has also invited some of his colleagues to join us." Putting on another empty smile Suzaku nodded, leaving to do as his mother bid.

After everything was set out and Suzaku had collected his father, the family sat themselves down for dinner in the company of several prominent representatives of the Japanese government. As expected, the food was excellent and kept most everyone's attention until one of the older men at the table brought up the events of the day. One thing lead to another and soon enough the men had all started debating. While they deliberated, Suzaku's mind drifted to Lelouch and he wondered what he would be doing at that very moment.

Thinking of his friend reminded Suzaku of the few times when Lelouch and he had attempted to skip out on their studies only for his mother to end up catching them in the act. Often enough the pair had escaped her grasp and had made their way deep into the woods, losing themselves to one of their many adventures together. However, eventually dusk would approach, forcing the pair to return home to one of the infamous scoldings of his mother.

One of the few things he disliked about his mother was just how strict she was when it came to the education of the children in her household. It wasn't that Suzaku didn't understand the importance of one's education, he just found it tedious that Lelouch and he had needed invest so much time into studying; after all, it wasn't as though the pair hadn't already completed the typical university student's education. It was something that Suzaku had prided himself on, it had taken him years of hard work to get to where had had with his studies and a few days of adventuring hadn't set him back too far.

"Suzaku." Looking up at the mention of his name, Suzaku looked over to his mother.

"Yes?" Suzaku answered tepidly.

"You've been quiet. Is something the matter?" His mother asked, slightly concerned as she glanced over at the debate raging in the background.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." Suzaku lied.

Upon hearing this, the boy's mother sent a glare over to his father as if she were sending him some unspoken message with her eyes. A moment later Suzaku felt his father touch him on the shoulder gently as he leaned in to speak to him. "Clean up your plate and head to bed. You have studies to attend to in the morning." Nodding, Suzaku rose, collecting his dirty plate. Leaving, Suzaku received a slight smile from his mother just before he disappeared up the stairs for the night.

As sleep enveloped Suzaku, he began to delve into vivid dreams. One, in particular, was Lelouch and himself running on a path in the valley. It wound itself just below his home and lead to the steep hill the pair had often ventured to. Reaching the top first, Suzaku extended his arm to Lelouch, helping him to the top alongside himself. Lelouch smiled as the two looked across the whole of Suzaku's homeland. Suzaku smiled, but was caught off guard when he spotted a flash of green out of the corner of his eye.

There, standing among a group of flowers, was a woman dressed in a black and red kimono, her eyes glittered like gold, drawing attention to the fairer features of her face. Yet, her expression conveyed no emotion to him. There was something about her that peaked Suzaku's interest but at the same time made his hairs run on end at the same time.

"Come on, Suzaku, I promised Nunnally we would get her some of those flowers by the river." Lelouch called to him, already making his way back down the hill.

"You go ahead, I'm going to check something out." Suzaku called back, making for the woman.

Seeing him advance, she turned and started deeper into the woods. Following closely behind, Suzaku pushed his way through the brush as he wondered deeper and deeper into the forest and soon things began to change. As Suzaku delved further the sun seemed to dim, darkness began to encroach in on him and the air became chill until at last he found himself in complete darkness. Growing frightened, Suzaku's eyes darted from side to side, looking for the way he had come, but all he saw was the woman standing in a dimly lit clearing, her eyes burrowing into him.

Something in the back of his mind told him to turn back and find Lelouch, that this didn't seem right. But, in the end, his curiosity won out and he started to sprint toward the woman, but she appeared to be getting farther away, not closer. Pushing harder, Suzaku quickly became frustrated as he felt like he was trying to run through a thick pool of mud. Looking ahead, the boy watched as the woman began to vanish, darkness covering her until she was gone and all that was left was the void of night.

Suzaku, attempting to approach the where she had once stood, felt instead a spark run throughout his body, paralyzing him in place. Panic soon began to leak into his mind as a great whining sound rang out all around him and a great flash of red filled his vision. However, as quickly as they had come, they vanished, and Suzaku opened his eyes to the sight of Lelouch. Only he seemed much older and was draped in what looked like a black uniform bearing the golden insignia of his homeland. With a turn of the head, Lelouch's deep purple eyes meet his, and it was not the friendly gaze he had come to know. They held an edge, a look of pure rage. That's when the flash of the handgun caught Suzaku's eye.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, confused as he watched his friend slowly level the gun on him.

Lelouch opened his mouth as if to speak and, though is lips formed words, not a sound was uttered save for the ringing of the gun shot. Crippled, Suzaku felt his side burn as he collapsed to the dirt floor with a yelp. Gasping for air, Suzaku watched helplessly as his friend slowly approached him, his unheard words still pouring out until was at last towering over him, purple eyes burning into him. Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch raised the pistol to his temple and, for the first time, Suzaku could hear what he was saying. "Goodbye then, old friend." Then came the flash of light.

Bolting upright, Suzaku panted, cold sweat dripping from his brow. Looking frantically around his room, it took him a few moments to regain his bearings until finally he realized it had only been a nightmare. Tossing aside his covers Suzaku sat up and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Shaking his head, Suzaku decide to not put too much thought into the seemingly incoherent fantasy his mind had pieced together. However, try as he might, the images stayed with him.

Standing, Suzaku decided what he needed was to get something to drink to help put his mind back to rest. Sliding open his bedroom door Suzaku made his way down the hall before being stopping upon seeing the door to his father's office had been left ajar. Walking over, he peeked his head inside and saw that the window just behind the desk had also been left open.

Suzaku thought this strange. His father was meticulous, especially when it came to the dealings of his personal quarters. Puzzled, Suzaku decided to investigate. Making his way across the room, Suzaku grabbed the window and pulled it shut. But, as he turned back for the hall, he noticed the mess that was his father's desk which quickly rose red flags in his mind.

The table had its drawers thrown open with its contents tossed about. There where an abundance of folders lying open on the desk with their papers thrown all about. Stepping forward Suzaku picked up one of the documents and found it of military origin upon skimming its contents.

Suzaku felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he realized that someone, most likely a spy of some nature, had been searching through his father's documents. Just as this occurred to Suzaku, there came the light patter of feet from down hall. Frightened now, Suzaku reached into his father's desk and pulled out the small pistol he was thankful had been left there by whomever had ransacked the room.

Creeping back into the hall, Suzaku held the weapon tightly in his hand, the weapon felt heavy his sweaty grasp. Peering down the corridor, Suzaku saw nothing, but was acutely aware of queer sounds originating from his parent's room. Ever so slowly making his way down the hall, Suzaku could feel his heart beating violently until he had arrived at his parent's door. There was a considerable amount of noise coming from the room as Suzaku hovered his free hand over the handle, afraid to enter. Then the sound stopped, and for a moment Suzaku considered returning the weapon to his father's desk and going back to bed, but knew he would never be able to go to sleep unless he opened this door and put the fear from of his mind. Suzaku could feel his hand shaking rapidly as he reached out, gripped the handle, and slowly slid the door open.

The moment he looked inside Suzaku felt his body become numb as he was overwhelmed with a sickening grief. In front of him was a scene no boy should have to bear witness to; his parents both lying in pools of blood. Just at his feet was his father's limp body, his cold dead stare looking right into his eyes. Then there came a wet cough from his mother, who was laying against the far wall of the room next to an open window. Suzaku's eyes widened as he dashed across the room to his mother's side, quickly sitting beside her. Dropping his father's gun to the ground, the boy began to shake his mother.

"Mom!" Suzaku cried, faintly hoping she was going to be okay.

"S-Suzaku." His mother forced weakly before coughing up a sizable amount of blood.

"Mother, w-what happened!" Suzaku was shaking so badly he struggled to process what was happening. As he looked down at his mother, tears began to cloud his vision.

"S-Suzaku, I-I love." His mother spoke in almost a whisper as she reached up, gasping for just one last moment on Earth in an attempt to try and touch her son, but she never got there. Suzaku, horrified, watched his mother die, her arm falling to her side, her now lifeless eyes still fixed upon him.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Suzaku yelled shaking his mother. "Mom! No, wake up! Please!" Suzaku shouted in vain. Suzaku's breath quickened as he released his mother from his grasp. Just as the image in front of him started to sink in he heard the floorboards shift behind him.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he quickly snatched up his father's gun and turned back, clamping his eyes shut. Pulling the trigger, Suzaku emptied the clip until there were no bullets left in the magazine and a sharp pain in his wrist. Slowly opening his eyes, Suzaku looked down and saw the body of a man dressed completely in black, a mask covering his face. Crawling forward Suzaku pulled back the fabric cover his face showing his features telling instantly that he was of Britannian decent.

A moment later Suzaku could hear a commotion coming from down the hall. Fear ran rampant through his mind, making part of him want to stay there and let them take him, let them kill him, at least then he would be with his mother and father. Just as he was about to take his course of action a voice crept into his mind. "If you're dead, you can't avenge them. Their murderers will get away with what they have done." The boy felt anger fill him, a desire rising to see those who had taken his whole world, his very childhood from him, burn before him. It was all he had to live for now, and he'd be damned if he allowed his families legacy to die so easy, he would be damned before the Kururgi name would suffer such a fate.

Steeling his nerves, Suzaku rose to his feet and made his way over to the open windowsill. Looking back, Suzaku could barely look upon his father, the strong man who lead a nation was now a corpse laying on the ground, his wife only feet away having just died before her only son. It was where his family had died, Suzaku included. He knew that if he ever escaped this place that he would never be the same, his old self was no more, the child was dead and now he was what was left. Giving his mother and father one last goodbye Suzaku leaped into the night air.

Falling onto a rose bush, Suzaku groaned in pain as hundreds of thorns bit into his flesh. But it had taken most of the impact from his fall, allowing him the chance of escape. Making his run from the house, Suzaku sprinted down the hill, his feet began to bleed as the naked skin grazed over the exposed rocks upon the hillside. Eventually one of Suzaku's feet caught a root protruding from the ground, sending him tumbling down the hillside and violently into the brush below. His body was limp the entire way down, rolling until his fall had been put to a stop upon slamming into a dead tree.

The impact of the hard trunk on his side caused the air in Suzaku's lungs to be forced out all at once. Gasping, Suzaku leaned forward, attempting to regain his breath, but found it hard as he was almost positive he had broken at least one rib. Panting hard, Suzaku at last had found his wind and was becoming somewhat aware of the growing orange light illuminating the night sky, originating from where his family's estate would be.

Looking back up the hill Suzaku saw the flames starting to rise as the building slowly became enveloped in fire and smoke. Standing, Suzaku felt his arms and feet sting from the cuts he had received during his tumble, not to mention the pain in his side from the impact he had suffered. On the verge of having yet another breakdown, Suzaku watched his home start to crumble before his eyes. However, Suzaku hadn't been given much time to absorb the deviation as the sound hear of men starting down the hillside grasped his attention.

Scrabbling, Suzaku started to run, sprinting for the dense woods below his now burning home. His survival instincts were now beginning to take over as he made his way into the darkness of the forest, adrenalin keeping his mind off the pain in his side. Quickly looking over his shoulder Suzaku would see the white glow of flashlights as his pursuers tore after him.

For how long Suzaku ran, he didn't know, but eventually he felt his feet give out at last when he had cut his left foot on a jagged rock. Falling forward, Suzaku landed face first into a ditch, plowing his face into the dirt and foliage of the forest floor opening new cuts across his skin.

Laying there, helpless, Suzaku felt his eyes start to fill with tears; he was afraid to die. Now spent, Suzaku was frightened and tired and had condemned himself, deciding that this was to be his grave, where this nightmare would end. Suzaku held his breath as he saw one of the men walk just past the ditch he laid in. Closing his eye Suzaku waited for death, praying it would be quick and without pain. But it never came.

Pealing open his eyes, Suzaku lifted his head and saw that the glowing lights were now far past him. By some miracle, he had gone unnoticed. Letting out the breath he had been holding Suzaku allowed his head to fall back to the ground, and that was where he stayed, praying for dawn.

The night had seemed endless. Every sound was an unseen killer in Suzaku's head. When dawn had at last broke, Suzaku finally crawled out of the ditch and hobbled his way to the edge of the woods. Looking up the hill of his family's estate Suzaku found that it was void of life. At the top, he could still see the smoldering remains of his home. Tired and broken, Suzaku Kururgi turned from his home and collapsed, but not to the dirt, instead he fell into someone's arms. Looking up Suzaku saw the brief flash of a pair of golden eyes looking down on him before he at last faded into a restless slumber.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry that this took so long, this one was a lot of work. For those of you who read the original version, this chapter may seem a litter familiar. You will, however, note a plethora of changes to the writing and some additional content. This is the "Canon" telling to AH: Darkness. Personally, I think it's much better than the original SP. Now onto answering review "questions".

Q: I hope you don't go too evil with this story. I hate that people use such things simply because its an easy plot device. Nothing every truly worth while, was ever easy.

A: I have no such intention. While there may be an evil vibe from character they will be shown to have their own motives for what they do. No one in Darkness is just looking for power for power sake.

Q: Great to see that the story is back! Although the first two chaoter seem to be too short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

A: Chapter lengths will vary, however, I will tend to try and keep them above 2K. The first two were pushed around the same time, so I was counting them as a package, so that's the only time I will drop a 1K chapters here.

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Kingsley**

 _"So, my errant son has returned." The Emperor bellowed upon seeing his second eldest son lead the former seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne before him. "Last I checked you had been banished to Japan with your sister."_

 _Kneeling Schneizel took charge ahead of his younger brother. "Your majesty-"_

 _"I will hear nothing from you, Schneizel. I will have words with you later. For now, I wish to be alone with Lelouch." The Emperor commanded. Accepting his words, the Minister of Britannia bowed before his father. Turning, Schneizel gave Lelouch a sympathetic smile before taking his leave._

 _Alone with his father, Lelouch hardened his resolve, stiffening his upper lip as he looked upon the Emperor with defiance in his eyes. "Your Majesty, Nunnally and I-"_

 _"You shall not stay in Pendragon." The Emperor commanded, his words emotionless as though it were some mundane decree._

 _Lelouch felt his gut twist once more as he recalled the last time he had spoken with his father. Suddenly he felt himself filled with rage, all his resentment for his father coming to a violent boil. "Nunnally has lost everything! Yet you cast her aside as though she were useless!"_

 _The Emperor groaned in annoyance as he swiftly rose from his kingly seat. "I was not speaking of your sister! It is you Lelouch that I will not have in Pendragon."_

 _Lelouch was taken back from this sudden proclamation, and in fact served to further his anger. "You would rip from me the one person I cherish in the world! I've already lost mother!"_

 _"I will not hear any more of this! I will spare your sister exile. You, however, yet have much to learn, my son." The Emperor uttered coldly. "I would barter with you if possible, but Schneizel has convinced me that you are yet of some use to me. Instead of banishing you, I will use you as a tool until your usefulness to me has been all but snuffed out." Lelouch gritted his teeth, his loathing for the man before him becoming greater than ever before._

 _"You shall be trained, not as a prince with all the comfort and exuberance your title would grant you, but as nothing more than a commoner." The Emperor decreed. "You are to serve in the Britannian army. Not as Lelouch vi Britannia, you shall bear the name Julius, Julius Kingsley."_

 _"I am not of age!" Lelouch shouted in protest._

 _"Then you shall be trained until you are ready to fight. From there, your life will be in your own hands." The Emperor scoffed. "Now, leave my sight before I change my mind and cast you and Nunnally out once more."_

Groaning, Lelouch opened his eyes as a beam of light streamed in from an opening of the tent he had been calling home for the past few days. Sitting up, the colonel rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out. Letting out a deep breath he pushed the dream from his mind. He had it a few times a month, each time the memory seemed to dig deeper into him. It had been six long years since he had been home, since he had seen his sister, and six years since he had heard his real name uttered aloud.

Reflecting, the former Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia now Julius Kingsley, brushed his long raven bangs from his dark purple eyes that looked to the portal of this tent where he noticed his bunk mate. "Has it already been an hour?" Lelouch groaned, putting his personal sentiments aside.

"You were the one who's always staying up with those reports of yours. It's not my fault you have to take so long with them." The Sergeant chided, taking a seat in the corner of the tent. His coarse brown hair was a mess with dust that clung to his short curls. The man had glowing yellow orbs that were as unexplainable as his own purple ones, yet just as enchanting. Wood was a tall, strong, man, towering over most others, but his heart was as golden as his eyes so long as you weren't on the other side of his rifle.

"I'm the head of the team, Wood, of course, I have to be thorough. I would never forget to report to command." Lelouch said, dismissing. He pulled his uniform over his head. However, that was only half true. In actuality, Lelouch normally finished his reports for their operations well before anyone else on his team had, but his nights were mostly spent on attending to other highly classified tasks that few, himself included, were privy to. In addition to his role as commander of an Imperial Special Operations squad, he was also an advisor to his elder half-sister, Chief General of the Imperial Army. It had been a few months now since his sister had taken over command in the Middles East. In that time Julius had been contacted by the Knight of One to overlook the logistics of the war on behalf of his Majesty.

"What you're really doing, I don't want to know. Last time I got into someone's personal business found Havoc's diary. Man, does that guy have some weird thoughts." Wood snickered. "For instance, did you know that his favorite color is pink? Pink! I mean, the guy is a walking nightmare on the battlefield, no pun intended. Would have never guessed."

The colonel chuckled at his friend's ramblings. He had known the Sargent for over a year now, and in that time, they had become rather close and he was one of the few people the Lelouch trusted fully with his life, so much so that he had often thought of telling him of his true self if it had not been for fear of what the Emperor might do to Nunnally in retaliation.

Having finished tying his shoes Lelouch gave a stern nod to Wood before making for the door; however, the Latinate found himself running into a blur of yellow, staggering the former prince back into his tent. Cursing, Lelouch grabbed at his chest, which taken the brunt of the accident. Looking forward Lelouch found the culprit was none other than the young Major, Monica Krushevsk, the youngest member to ever be inducted into the Imperial Special Forces at the sharp age of sixteen.

Rubbing her head, the girl looked up at Lelouch with her bright eyes, which Lelouch often pictured as a pair of bright sapphires. "I'm so sorry Julius sir!" Monica apologized, still rubbing the top of her head, through her amber long amber hair. "I was in a rush and didn't expect for you to be leaving your quarts."

Lelouch chuckled at her apology, the young commander had often told those under his command he detested formality, often opting to avoid it at all costs. It was one of the few things he appreciated about leaving behind his former name, the fact that it allowed him to permit those around him to just refer to by name instead of "your highness", even if that name was one the Emperor had given him.

"Don't worry about it, Monica, it's nothing. And how many times do I have to tell you that unless a superior is around, you don't have to be formal with me?" Lelouch chuckled lightheartedly.

"Sorry sir, I-I mean Julius." Monica corrected herself. "I just came to inform you that Havoc has received orders for you from command."

"Where are we off to now?" Wood groaned in the corner.

"David, why do you always have to be so negative?" Monica scolded.

"Mainly because we usually get put into near dead situations every time her highness decided to invade some God-forsaken dirt hole."

"Then why did you agree to be a member of Special Forces?" Monica chided.

"Because Julius had to go and accept his promotion. Someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Wood stated as if it were obvious.

"That's enough, you two." Lelouch said, finally having had enough of the two's exchange. "Monica, you should go and ready for mobilization, I imagine we won't be here much longer. Same goes for you Wood." Lelouch commanded, turning toward his friend.

"Yes commander." Wood and Monica uttered in unison. Somewhat satisfied with their response, Lelouch left his tent, clasping Monica on the shoulder as he exited into the dry desert evening.

The former Prince had never gotten used to the environment of the desert, and imagined he never would. He hated the dry heat of the day, and the chilling cold of night. He had often complained of the wind, which seemed to carry a never-ending stream of dust that dirtied everything which had caused him to all but give up on keeping his uniforms clean while on the move, which he almost always was. But most of all, he hated the blazing sunlight that seemed to make the heat even somehow more unbearable, if such a feat were even possible. While Lelouch had most of the comforts of home in his tent, including air conditioning, he still spent most of his time exposed to the elements on many of his team's long missions.

Walking though the base camp, Lelouch passed a plethora of tents that had been erected in the mobile forward base he had called home for the past week while he and his team had been in waiting for orders. The base was not large, comprised of around only five hundred souls; troops, commanders, and various support units included. Lelouch knew none of them due to the ISF policy of secrecy, and they were to keep their orders to themselves to prevent information leaks, and to do that they were advised to speak to the lower ranks as infrequently as possible.

Arriving at one of the larger tents in the compound, Lelouch ducked inside, thankful for the cool air that kissed his skin as he walked inside. The area the large tent composed was occupied by long tables with a variety of papers and computers scattered everywhere with officers hanging overhead, reading reports, relaying information through coms and rushing about to retrieve reports from another side of the tent. It was controlled chaos.

Scanning the room, Lelouch spotted a broad-shouldered man seated at a table off in the corner of the tent, his dark skin glittering upon his shaven head, his oak brown eyes scanning across the paper before him. Crossing the room, the solider seemed to sense his presence as he glanced up and, upon seeing the colonel, the brown eyed solider stood.

"About time you go here, Julius." The solider greeted Lelouch with a smile and handed the colonel a thin black folder marked with the ISF insignia which was identical to the Britannian flag except for the code of arms which had been replaced with two broadswords.

Taking the file, Lelouch read over its contents and, the further he got, the more he felt a frown creep over his lips. "Havoc, who sent out this report? It wasn't her highness who sent this out." Lelouch had decided after reading in-between the lines.

Picking up a sealed envelope Havoc handed it off to his commander. Taking one look at the insignia Lelouch knew what it was. "It's the seal of his Majesty." Havoc explained. He sounded tense just talking about it. "Why would he be sending you orders?" Lelouch glanced up at Havoc, giving away that the colonel knew more than he was letting on, but never said as much. "Thank you, I'll handle this from here."

"Got it Julius." Havoc nodded and gave one last look at the envelope before clasping Lelouch on the shoulder as he took his leave.

Lelouch stared down at the envelope for quite some time before eventually breaking the seal and peering inside.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I'm going to keep this one short on the account of the holiday season. Take this as my Christmas gift to all of you out there! Everyone have a happy holidays, and I'll get a New Years Eve gift out to you all here shortly as Chapter Four is already written and is just in the editing stage at the moment; however I will not be working over the next two days.

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **The False Student**

 _"S-Suzaku, I-I love you."_

The brown-haired boy bolted upright as ringing filled his ears. Looking around the dark room, the Elven thought for a moment he was still in his nightmare. After a moment, he realized he was just in his dorm, the same as he had been nearly every day since he had become a student at Ashford Academy. Once again grounded the green-eyed student threw off his covers and reached out to his alarm, silencing the incessant ringing that had pulled him from the memory of his dead mother. He dreamed of her death every night, it was the reason he dreaded sleep.

Rising, Suzaku walked across the small space of his room and pulled back the curtains of his windows and peered out into the morning. Outside it was a gloomy day, rain was flooding from the sky and students with early classes could be seen rushing for their study halls. The day made Suzaku feel that familiar pit in his gut deepen as he turned and reached into the small mini fridge in the corner of his room. Reaching inside he retreated a pouch of juice and a sandwich he had purchased the other day while in the city. He had recalled the unpleasant exchange as the owner of the shop seemed reluctant to have his business, it was normal for Honorary Britannians be treated with such disdain, not just from true purists, but also from other Japanese or Elevens as the Empire had dubbed them. It still surprised him that he had been allowed to attend Ashford Academy at all, though if it hadn't been for Nunnally he probably wouldn't have been admitted at all.

He still remembered receiving the letter from the Princess; it had been a surprise, and had considered rejecting the offer, but he knew that it would serve him well to play the role of a student. Throwing open his closet, Suzaku retrieved the black and gold Ashford uniform, pulling it on haphazardly and neglecting to button it up all the way, as was his usual. Grabbing his bag, the student left his room, making sure to lock up after himself.

Making his way out into the rain, Suzaku unfolded his umbrella and stepped out into one of the many courtyards of the school grounds. After walking for a few minutes, heading for his class, Suzaku noticed a body rush under his umbrella. Turing his head Suzaku noted that Rivalz had once again neglected to check on the weather and his blue hair was now drenched along with his uniform.

"Geez, could the weather get any worse today?" Rivalz complained, dusting as much water as he could manage from the top of his temple.

"You should have checked outside before rushing into the weather." Suzaku scolded.

"Hey, I pulled an all-nighter for today's chemistry exam! Not everyone can be as smart as you, Suzaku." Rivalz pouted.

"Maybe if you had studied throughout the week you wouldn't have had to cram so much."

"That's not fair! Milly put me in charge of judging the talent show and helping Shirley out with the bake sale, which, mind you, I ended up doing all the work on. That girl is the clumsiest person in all of Area Eleven."

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Shirley covered in cake batter as Rivalz rushed to clean up the multitude of messes she had doubtlessly created. "Milly put you in charge of the bake sale, but you did volunteer to do the talent show with me on top of that. You're the one who overextended yourself."

"I had to! You know I have the better taste in what accounts for a talent." Rivalz jeered with a stupid grin.

"That and you wanted to kiss up to the Prez." Suzaku quipped.

"N-No!" Rivalz replied, receiving a fresh chuckle from Suzaku.

"Sure, Rivalz, whatever you say." Suzaku laughed.

The day quickly shifted after their exam. As it was every afternoon; student's across campus filtered into their various clubs. At Ashford Academy, it was mandatory for every student to attend at least one club and Suzaku had been fortunate enough to be accepted as a member to the student council, but that also meant dealing with the school president; Milly Ashford. Milly had apparently been childhood friends with Nunnally and, upon hearing that Suzaku had been friends with the Princess, was given a seat on the council as a favor. That was where he had subsequently met Rivalz. While Suzaku detested most Britannians, he oddly enjoyed most of everyone on the council, he even went as far to call them friends, something he never imagined he would do after that fateful night all those years back.

Sitting in the corner of the room Suzaku read over his physics textbook as Milly went on some rant about the upcoming Spring parade that the school was designing a float for. Suzaku paid half attention as he read over his classwork for the week. As much as he detested classwork, he did it out of memory for his mother. He imagined she would have wanted him to keep up with his studies, even with his other activities.

"Suzaku, are you even paying attention?" Milly asked lightly, poking his forehead. Looking up Suzaku came face to face with the head of the school council, her long gold hair split across her face as here sea blue eyes bared down on him the way only Milly's could.

"Uh?" Suzaku looked up in stimulus to his head. "Oh, sorry madam Prez. I was just getting a head start on my classwork for tonight." Suzaku offered placing his textbook back into his bag.

"Oh? Have something going on, do we?" Milly jeered growing a mischievous smile. "Who is it?"

"Who?" Suzaku asked confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Oh, come on Suzaku. You've had your head in the clouds for a few days now." Milly rolled her eyes as if it were obvious to everyone. "So, who is she?"

Suddenly Suzaku became aware that everyone was staring at him. Becoming somewhat embarrassed with what Milly was implying Suzaku felt his face grow hot. "I think you have the wrong idea Milly, I'm not with anyone."

"Oh, then what is it?" Milly inquired being as nosey as ever.

"I-It's nothing really." Suzaku said, feeling rather embarrassed now.

Milly looked Suzaku up and down for a moment before deciding that she wouldn't get any further. "Fine, but I'll figure it out at some point." Milly winked.

"Now, Shirley, what was your idea on the float?" Milly said, turning to the auburn-haired girl, her green eyes that lighting up with surprise as Milly turned her attention onto the girl.

Upon the meeting's end Suzaku strolled out of the building, Rivalz following closely behind. "So, there's a big game tonight. My favorite football club is playing, we just signed this great new forward, so me and some of the guys from the dorm are going out to watch the game. Interested?"

"Nah, I have arrangements already tonight." Suzaku smiled. "But I hope your team wins."

"Arrangements?" Rivalz asked, puzzled. "Don't tell me Milly was right."

"No. It's nothing like that. I have to get some information off campus for a project I've been working on." Suzaku chuckled.

"All right, but you have to come with me next time. You don't get out enough." Saying their goodbyes, Suzaku watched as Rivalz made his way for the school's lot where his bike with its sidecar was parked. Suzaku made sure his friend was gone before making his way back to his dorm room. Once inside, the young Eleven proceeded to change out of his flashy uniform in favor of a pair of worn jeans and a black hoodie. He had learned that it was best to appear as bland as possible when out to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

Leaving the grounds, Suzaku made his way onto the tram system that connected nearly every part of the Tokyo settlement. Keeping his hood up and head down, Suzaku passed through crowds without any problems, and if anyone noticed him, he simply avoided eye contact as usual, it wasn't the first, nor would it be the last, time he had made this trip.

After an hour of traveling Suzaku had finally arrived in the executive district of Tokyo, the place where most of the important Area Eleven Imperial builders were located. Crossing a busy street, Suzaku came to a large, white building flying the Imperial flag of Britannia; the Area Eleven Hall of Records. He had visited this place many times, and every time he came the less imposing it felt. Looking away from the structure, Suzaku ducked into a nearby alleyway as always and sat himself in a corner that perfectly blocked him from view of the street and steeled himself, sure that his concentration would not be broken.

Closing his right eye, Suzaku trained his focus upon his left until he felt the familiar power of Geass manifest itself there. Feeling its power, he allowed it to fill his body until at last he looked down at himself. Smirking Suzaku still marveled at the site of his own form, his one eye shining bright red which granted him the ability to project his form forward.

Turning, Suzaku walked through the thick outer wall of the Imperial building and straight inside. Passing by officials and guards who had no defense against him, no secret the Empire could keep safe from him with simple walls and trained men. Strolling down one of the many long halls of the building, Suzaku came to a large metal door, guarded by two men on either side. Without hesitation, the Eleven strolled passed them and straight through the interlocking metal, and found himself inside the room that held the most valuable schematics and documents Area Eleven had to offer.

Looking around Suzaku peered over the documents that had been left out from some past visitors' readings. The newest of the documents were the blueprints to of the Tokyo Settlement Command Center. Suzaku grinned as he read over everything that was there for his taking, and took note of everything that could be of use to him.

After some time, Suzaku had finished looking over what was of use to him and decided it best to return to his body. Cutting his connection to his astral projection, the school boy returned to his body in the alleyway. Feeling his head swim, Suzaku took a deep breath. It was normal that using his Geass for such an extended period would lead to such a great level of fatigue.

Stumbling out of the alleyway Suzaku made his way back for the tram station, mentally reviewing his recent findings as he strolled back. Lost in his own thoughts Suzaku felt his shoulder bump into a man passing by. Glancing up Suzaku attempted to apologize intensively but was met by the bulky figure of a Britannian man who, upon seeing that Suzaku was an Eleven, grew a sour expression.

"What do you think you're doing in the executive district you dirty Eleven rat?!" The man shouted down at Suzaku with an unexplainable anger at him.

"I'm not looking for trouble." Suzaku said lifting his hands up. "I'm just trying to get home, I didn't mean to brush into you, it was an honest mistake."

"Mistake? That's for sure, and now you're going to pay for it." The man grinned with obvious glee. It was apparent to Suzaku that the man didn't really care what Suzaku had to say or what excuse he could bring up, he was simply looking for any reason to pick a fight, and what better excuse than the simple fact that he was an Eleven.

Suzaku allowed the man to throw the first punch. Suzaku was amused when the man pulled back his arm, predictably telegraphing his punch. Stepping slightly back, Suzaku used one hand to deflect the punch finding that the man had put most his weight into the blow, sending the man flying forward right into a street pole. Suzaku smirked a bit as he heard the audible ring of the pole as the man's face plowed right into it causing the man to yellow out in pain. Suzaku stood his ground, both his hands in his pockets and waited for the man to turn back around. Once the man had at last gotten his bearings back he turned on the brown-haired boy, his eyes filled with rage and humiliation.

"It appears you tripped mister. Also, I think you may have broken your nose, you may want to have that looked at." Suzaku chided rubbing his nose.

"Why you little!" The man roared lunging forth once more, both his arms outstretched.

Suzaku sighed, finding this to be quite the waste of time and decided it best to end it before a police officer came by and intervened in favor of the dull man. Taking an offensive stance Suzaku avoided the man's large outstretched arms and firmly planted the heel of his foot in the man's gut with vicious roundhouse. Almost instantly the man lost his wind and was on the pavement gasping for oxygen. Suzaku shook his head at the man, somewhat disappointed in his utter stupidity.

"You should have walked away when you broke your nose." Suzaku scolded the man as he walked past the wall of people he had only now realized had formed from the beginning of the conflict. No one stopped him as he walked passed, most looked terrified that he had taken out the mountain of a man with such ease.

Entering the dorm, Suzaku came to his room, worn from the day's events. Reaching for his key, Suzaku noticed something strange, his door was ever so slightly ajar. Narrowing his eyes, the Eleven slowly gripped the handle and slightly opened the door and peered inside, he saw that his lights were all off, leaving the room pitch black. Pushing open the door Suzaku crept inside, quietly locking the door behind him before flicking on his light. Almost immediately there was movement as the sheets of his bed shifted. With an eye roll, Suzaku relaxed and kicked the post of his bed hard enough to get the green haired girl beneath to sit up.

"Need you wake me so abruptly?" C.C. complained rubbing her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Suzaku asked, his patience already spent from his early encounter from the day.

"I'm an immortal, you think I haven't picked up a skill as useful as lock picking in my many years roaming the Earth? I would think you would expect more from me Suzaku." C.C. smirked, smug with herself as always.

"Quite." Suzaku rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?"

"I had business in Japan, and thought I would ensure that you still plan to live up to your side of our arrangement."

"Yes, of course." Suzaku confirmed. "Though somehow I doubt that's all you're here for."

"Yes, well I wanted to inform you that I will be staying here for the foreseeable future." C.C. announced before curling back into a ball in Suzaku's bed.

"Wait, what?!" Suzaku burst out. "You cannot stay here."

"And why is that?" C.C. asked refusing to move.

"I have enough to deal with as is with all my planning that I've had to put in place, not to mention school on top of that." Suaku explained. "The last thing I need is to babysit an immortal witch. Plus, God knows if Milly found out I had someone of the opposite gender in my room that I would never hear the end of it."

"Well, you'll just have to live with it. Besides, I can be of great help when it comes to dealing with Britannia." C.C. said.

Suzaku sighed, admitting defeat for the time being. He had not the time nor patience to argue with an immortal all night. So, he simply turned off the lights and made a makeshift bed on his floor out of an old sleeping back and spare blankets he stored in his closet. Laying down, the son of the former head of the Kururugi Clan stared at his ceiling and waited for sleep to come, until at last he drifted off into his usual restless sleep.

 _"S-Suzaku, I-I love you."_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Welcome to 2017 all! As you can see I have moved the story here. This is for a multitude of reasons, but simplicity is the main one. Thanks for your support in everything, and I hope everyone has had a great start of the new year!

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	8. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **Knightmare**

Wood didn't like the quiet, from his experience it was always just a calm before a storm. The city of Jerusalem was dark, and seemed haunting, pitch black and devoid of life. The MEF had abandoned most of the city, and those that had refused to evacuate the city had been ordered to stay inside after the sun had vanished from the sky.

The sergeant had seen the site many times before; it was all too common a site as the Royal Army marched from city to city. However, the war now in its later stages, Lelouch noted that the MEF had begun to grow desperate in their approach to the conflict and had entrenched themselves into the cities like a tic holding for dear life. So, it was that he and his squad had been deployed to remove the largest of the enemy's weapons caches before the assault in the days to come to minimize the death toll.

Peering down from the rooftop, Wood looked Northward through his binoculars at the enemy supply depot below. The building, that was large enough to hold at least eight large Bamides Frames, was surrounded by a thick concrete wall with razor wire strewn across its peak. In the courtyard of the building Wood could see at least two air to ground missile systems along with a long row of ATVs waiting to be deployed to battle.

"They have enough firepower there to hold the city for a week." Julius noted at he walked up beside the sergeant.

"Not for long they won't." Wood chuckled kneeling beside his commander. "Has our plan changed at all?"

"For the most part things will go the same. But we can't call in our Sutherlands with those SAMs in the area." Julius sat up. "We'll need have them taken out before we can get a drop ship in the area, or any air support for that matter."

"Make the missile things go boom. Got it." Wood chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." Julius smirked. "Havoc, Monica, and yourself need to go get ready to repel down to the street and make for the depot after the third pass. You'll have a slight opening to make it to the far wall and proceed with the plan."

"What about you?" Wood asked puzzled as he watched Julius pick up open a case and begin to assemble a scoped rifle.

"I'll be in the west tower providing sniper support."

Wood frowned at the sudden change in plans. "The plan is for the four of us to be on the ground, sir."

"I know, but it's a better look. Besides, I trust you enough to be able to handle yourselves." Julius stood, slinging the rifle across his back. "I need to go if I'm going to be in position on time. It's best you get back to the others with the reconnaissance data."

Wood was about to protest more but Julius had already turned to go, a telltale sign that he had already made up his mind and Wood knew once the colonel had it was nigh impossible to change it. Swallowing his objections, Wood stood and headed down into the abandoned apartment where Havoc and Monica where. Walking into the room, Wood looked around at the strewn about furnishings and broken glass that crunched under foot as the sergeant approached his comrades.

Monica looked passed Wood expecting to see Julius, but was confused when he didn't appear. "Where is Julius?" She asked, puzzled.

"Change of plans. The colonel is taking up a spot on the western tower to provide sniper support."

"When did he decide this?" Havoc frowned.

"A few minutes ago." The sergeant reached back into his pack and retracted his gear to rappel from the apartment.

"All right then." Monica huffed slightly, annoyed at the sudden change. "We'll need to get moving then if we want to keep our schedule."

While the trio worked to finished prepping, Wood explained the finer details of what he and the commander had seen on the rooftop moments before. The three then made their way out onto the balcony where they began their decent to the alleyway below. Being the first on the ground, Wood pulled up his assault rifle, covering the others as they finished the decent. After the group had assembled on the ground Wood waited until Monica took the lead, her being the ranking officer in Lelouch's absence.

Watching her back, Wood followed his superior forward until the three reached the end of the small road. There they waited until as armored cars rolled by, one by one. Crossing the road, the trio sticking to the shadows as they crossed to the entrance. Crawling along the outer wall, Monica led the way as the three approached the checkpoint that fed into the main yard of the depot. If Julius's timing was correct, this was when the guard change would be occurring granting them just a few moments to slip in relatively unopposed. Following Monica, Wood and Havoc slipped into the courtyard without resistance, just as Julius had said.

Finding a secluded spot in the yard out of the way of any patrols the three convened to assess the remainder of their plan.

"Dave, can you get any contact to Julius?" Havoc asked whilst scouting out the courtyard for any threats. In reply, Wood flicked on his radio.

"King, this is K-1, you there?"

After a few seconds of quiet, the colonel's voice finally came through in reply. "I read you K-1. Where are you now?"

"We're just inside the compound, near the south wall." Wood replied looking toward the western tower. "We're looking for a little intel on what you can see from way up there."

"I have you in my sites. There are two small patrols of three men each. One is moving away from your position toward the depot, and the other is stationary at the SAM nearest to your position."

"Any advice?"

"Split up. B-1 should take the depot. Inside he should find several fuel cells where he needs to plant the plastics. Q-1 can take out the group defending the first SAM and then sabotage the targeting system while you handle the other." Julius relayed.

"Understood. K-1 out." Flicking off his radio, the young man looked to the rest of his squad and began to relay what he had been told. After little deliberation, Havoc and Monica agreed with Julius's assessment and parted ways for their individual assignments.

Moving alongside the wall, Wood made his made his way for the SAM at the far end of the courtyard, passing ATV after ATV. His gun raised, the sergeant finally came up on the device, finding it unguarded. The launcher was extremely bulky, carrying eight surface-to-air missiles ready to be set off at a moment's notice. Beside it was the control panel that linked into the launcher's internal computer system. Reaching into one of his pockets, the soldier pulled out a thick flash drive that he plugged directly into the system. There was a low, barely audible spark that signaled the death of the system. It was a crude device, yet effective. While the MEF could replace the system, it would take them time that they could not afford.

Retrieving his rifle, Wood started back to the rally point, that was until the explosion occurred. The shock wave sent the soldier flying into the pavement as debris from the depot landed all around him. Shaking his head, Wood was deafened by the ringing in his ears as his head was swimming as he felt a trickle of blood flow down his forehead. Dazed and confused, the young man attempted to drag himself to his feet, but found himself stumbling as he attempted to rise and quickly became reacquainted with the ground once more. After allowing himself a moment to regain his senses, Wood looked back to the depot behind him and saw that it had been engulfed in flames; however, that was not what garnered his attention. Inside the ruins of the building was a large black nightmare frame that looked like a newer version of the Sutherland.

Cursing, Wood sprung to his feet and retrieved his rifle from the ground before making a run for the rendezvous point. As he ran, Wood saw a pair of guards rush out into the open, not waiting for them to make the first move David unloaded three rounds into the chest of each man while he ran. Not stopping, the young man continued to fire his gun at anyone he saw.

Reaching up and turning on his radio, Wood yelled out as he slew another man on his way for the checkpoint, the nightmare behind him already unloading into those all-around. "Julius, we have a probl-" Wood didn't get to finish as he was cut off by yet another massive explosion, this time coming from the Western tower. Stopping in his tracks, the sergeant, for the first time in his military career, was genuinely frightened. This wasn't a random occurrence, this was planned, how they knew about Julius's sudden change of plans, David didn't know, but it scared him to death.

"Get down, you moron!" Wood was snapped out of his trance just in time to notice the thick shoulders of a man tackling him to the dirt just as rounds from the Knightmare flew overhead, just missing their target.

Looking back, Wood saw a soot-covered Havoc who was bleeding at the shoulder from what looked like a piece of metal. "You're alive?" Wood asked, shocked.

"Nice to see you too. We need to move." The man snapped back as he pulled Wood back to his feet and the two began running for the checkpoint. "The damn Frame blew up the building just as I was leaving; I was in its shadow when it went. It's shielding system is advanced, probably the only reason I'm not fried right now."

"What about Monica?" Wood asked, leaping over the barrier and ignoring the two ATVs that had opened fire on the Frame.

"Don't know. But she's the most capable one down here. I trust that she'll find her own way to the rally point." Havoc panted, his face contrasted by one of the two ATVs exploding from the Knightmare's fire.

Looking back, Wood as disheartened as he saw how quickly the pilot of the frame was dismantling the MEF's troops. David knew that they were the only thing that was keeping the black Knightmare from getting to them, and that wouldn't last very long. "We have to duck into one of those buildings up there."

"What about reaching our rendezvous point?" Havoc asked, his eyes darting back to the frame.

"They knew where Julius was going to be, we can't trust that they don't also know where our meet up point is!"

"This has just turned into a shit show!" Havoc complained as the two at last ran into an ally way. Havoc, now desperate to get out of view of their new enemy, breached open the door to one of the buildings on the street and dove inside. Panting heavily, the two ran through the building until they found a secure room, far from view of the streets.

Slumping down a wall, Wood took a moment to get his breath back as he ran his hand through his hair, collecting a mix of soot and blood from the cut on his forehead on his hand. "How did this happen?"

Sighing, Havoc looked around the abandoned office they had found themselves in. "I don't know, brother, but his is a bad look." Looking at his wound, Havoc cursed. "See if you can't get a hold of Monica, see where she is. Then contact command and let them know things have gone sideways down here if they don't already know."

Nodding in agreement, Wood pulled at his radio. "Q-1, this is K-1 do you copy? Q-1 do you read me?"

"David?" Monica replied after a long moment.

"Yeah, Havoc and I are here. What's your situation?" Wood asked, obviously relieved to be hearing from her.

"I've managed to slip down the street south of the depot, but there are MEF troops crawling all over. I'll think I'll be able to make it to the EM extraction site. Where are you?"

"Havoc and I were followed by that frame, we had to dip into an office building across the street. I don't know if that Knightmare is still out there or not." Wood said standing. "Hey, have you heard from Julius?" Wood asked, though he didn't get his hopes up.

"No. I just saw the explosion." Monica answered somberly. "He wouldn't want any of us to give up on his accord. So, you boys get out of there. When I make it to the extraction, I'll come for you two. Pop a smoke on the rooftop. We'll have fighters clear the way."

Wood was silent for a moment before answering at last. "Understood. K-1 out."

"What's the plan?" Havoc asked walking over to help Wood to his feet.

"Monica is nearly to extraction. She's ordering fighters to clear the area so that she and the transport can lift us out."

"So, we need to make it to the roof then I take it?" Havoc questioned, to which David nodded in reply. "Well, get busy living, or get busy dying I guess."

As the two climbed the ten flights of stairs to the roof the pair began to feel the full effects of the blast as pain started to set in now that most of the adrenalin had worn off. Wood had never felt so tight in his entire life, not to mention the fact that his head was pounding and the many cuts on his body stung. After a grueling climb, the two crouched low at the top of the building. Havoc decided he would be the one to check out the situation. Crawling to the edge of the building, the solider peered over the top to the streets below. Looking back to Wood he gave a nod of the head before making his way back.

"I didn't see the Knightmare, but there is a swarm of enemy troops down there."

"You don't seem too concerned about that." Wood laughed nervously.

"Ever seen what a jet fighter can do against a bunch of infantry? A lot." Havoc smirked a little. "Those poor bastards are about to have a shitty day."

The two sat crouched low while they listened in for the roar of the jets flying overhead. Feeling the rubble of the building from the engines of the plains, the two could hear the yelling of the men below as a spray of bullets began to rip them apart. Looking to the night sky, all Wood could see to help him locate the fast movers where the endless muzzle flashes from the aircraft's large main guns. With the men below scattered, Wood could hear the blades of their transport closing in.

Rising, Wood tossed out a smoke grenade that started to plume up into the sky. The pilot spotting the signal turned the chopper toward them, coming up to the edge of the roof. The back ramp of the transport lowered, biting into the concrete of the building as Monica greeted them. The two quickly running onto the transport looked back at the building as they pulled away, relieved to have made it out.

"Julius?" Havoc asked as the medic aboard rushed over to look at his injury.

Monica looked grim as she shook her head. "We flew over the building he was a top on the way here," Monica let out a deep breath. "The top five floors were all in flame, and parts of the building had collapsed in on itself from the blast."

Wood felt cold, as he closed his eyes. It was the first friend he had lost in his service to the Crown. He hoped it would be the last. "Let's go home." Wood uttered in defeat as he hung his head back. "Let's, just go home."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Another week(ish) another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last this one! Questions are free to be shot out, I will answer what I can. This one was fun to write, but I don't know how long it will be until chapter Six comes out. Additionally, after Chapter Six I will be taking the time to work on The White Dragon, posting its next chapter as I promised I would at some point here in early 2017. Now that that's taken care of, on to answering questions!

Q: Very nice, the person saying "I love you," is his mother correct? I hope this story regains its popularityInteresting Geass choice, I assume he had to memorize those "important" plans?

A: Yes, that would be his mother, it's a direct quote from chapter two. And you are correct that he memorised the plans (no spoilers for you).

Note: Thanks F.C.C.S I fixed the issue.

Thanks again everyone! Drop me a review and follow and fav if you fancy that sourt of thing. Thanks!

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


	9. Chapter Six

**Six**

 **Only Human**

Lelouch heard Nunnally yell as time seemed to slow. The explosion had come out of nowhere, and as the floor fell out under him, the former Eleventh Prince of Britannia felt the deadly flames of the explosion kiss his skin as he fell down along with the building. "Lelouch?!" Nunnally's voice echoed all around him.

"I-I'm…" Lelouch attempted to raise his head up, but to no avail. The Former Prince felt his will give as he began to drift.

"Lelouch!" He pictured his little sister crying, her eyes still clenched tight, her curse still with her, but now she was truly alone. He had been forced to abandon her, first by the will of his father, and now by the futility of his own mortality. The Prince felt everything move slowly, his mind fighting to make his existence last just a moment longer.

The world was a blur of orange flames as it flashed in and out of existence around the prince. Shaking his head, the prince looked around himself, and was aware of the pile of rubble all around him and the sharp pains that were erupting all over his body. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Lelouch sat up, finding the motion sent spikes of pain all down his back along with his abdomen that prevented him from moving. As the raven-haired prince lay there among the remains of the building's upper floors, he felt his belly begin to be soaked with a warm liquid. Without even looking down he knew what it was. Looking at his belly the prince saw the jagged pipe sticking out of his side.

The site of the wound along with the situation around him made his hands begin to shake uncontrollably. _"Calm down, if you panic you'll only increase your heart rate and bleed out faster."_ Lelouch told himself as he inhaled slowly and tried to calm himself; he'd been trained for things like this. He also had to prepare himself for what would come next.

 _"Deep breaths. If I panic or let my heart rate rise too high, I'll pass out and die shortly thereafter."_ Lelouch thought as he cleared his mind and zoned in on his pulse, counting the beats. _"Think about Nunnally, think about everyone else."_

Gripping the pole, Lelouch began to pull himself forward as slow as he dared. Lelouch found his mental strength being pushed to the brink as it took everything he had to not react to the pain he was feeling. As it went on, he felt his pulse begin to rise, as did the pain. Every millimeter the prince slid off the jagged metal was more excruciating than the last, and the prince was particularly aware of the rise in his pulse as he fought off panic at the thought of every ounce of blood he was losing.

After what felt like hours Lelouch at last felt his body freed of the rod, but he found no relief. The gaping wound was now pouring out more blood than ever. Knowing he only had seconds to act, Lelouch pressed his left hand on the wound in a futile attempt to lessen the bleeding and pulled his knife out with the other. Finding his right leg could barely support his weight, the prince limped to one of the many open flames the raged all around him. The prince knew that if he didn't bleed out he would soon have to deal with the prospect of escaping the aflame building, the prospect of which grew dimmer by the second, but he could only focus on one life-threatening obstacle at a time.

Thrusting the flat of his blade into the intense fire, Lelouch waited until the blade had begun to glow, his head growing lighter with every second he waited. Once the blade was nice and hot, the prince lifted his shirt and looked at the nasty wound on the left side of his abdomen. Removing his hand from the wound Lelouch prepared himself mentally for the pain to come. Lelouch felt his heart race as he deliberately pressed the flat of his knife into the gaping hole in his side. The moment the hot steel touched his skin Lelouch's vision went red and he recognized the smell of his flesh searing as the wound began to cauterize. After a moment Lelouch removed the blade and placed it back into the flames so he could finish the wound upon his back. Pulling out the blade once more the prince looked behind him and, with his hands shaking, managed to press it into his skin once more.

Never more so than then had Lelouch wanted to pass out, to just rest, but he didn't really have that luxury. Tossing his knife aside, Lelouch slumped to the ground, his face covered in sweat. _"Well I won't bleed out, but now I have to worry about infection."_ Lelouch said to himself was he took deep breaths. _"I need to descend, the smoke may be escaping from the massive hole in the roof, but I doubt my luck will be so good on the climb down."_

Rising back to his feet, the prince started to hobble toward the way he had come. Checking what he still had on him as he navigated the burning structure, the prince cursed upon finding his radio had been comprised from his fall. Tossing aside the busted device, he descended from building as it began to creek and fall apart all around him.

 _"I will not die here!"_ Lelouch said to himself, embers flying all around him as the growing heat of the building kissed his skin. _"I refuse to die here!"_ Taking a few more labored steps forward until he felt his bad leg catch on a piece of debris sending him crashing to the ground with a audible thud.

 _"Perhaps this is your fate?"_ A disembodied voice entered his head. _"Have you ever considered that?"_

"Never." Lelouch said in reply pushing himself to back to his feet with grit teeth. "Fate holds no sway on me, you told me that."

 _"Perhaps I lied to spare you the pain of knowing you would never see her again."_

"Then I'll die trying!" Lelouch as he stumbled toward the stairwell and looked at the sign that read 'twenty-seventh floor'. "That's nothing." Lelouch told himself as he hugged the guard railing as he slowly began to walk down the steps before him.

The climb down was long and Lelouch's head was pale from the loss of blood he had already sustained. Peering up Lelouch gazed upon the sign that read 'Seventeenth Floor'. Slumping down next to the sign Lelouch listened as he heard the building creak all around him as the sound of rubble falling filled the air. "It won't be long now." Lelouch said to himself.

Reaching into his pocket Lelouch pulled out the letter he had received. Unfolding it he noted that the paper was convert in soot and some of his own blood but he could still read what was written sloppy as the first time he had read it.

 _Brother,_

 _I'm sorry about my spelling, most of the time I just leave it up to a scribe to write these sort of things, but I wanted to write this one myself. It's been so long since I've seen you and I don't know when I'll see you, soon I hope. It took me long enough, but I eventually convinced Schneizel to sneak this out to you, wherever you are. I've missed you more than you could imagine. I guess what I really want to say, is that I miss you. I love you brother, come home safe._

 _Love,_

 _Nunnally_

Lelouch smiled as he read the paper once more, he felt his stomach turn at the thought of leaving his sister alone. "I'll miss you Nunnally. I'm sorry." Lelouch said aloud as the building around him shook uncontrollably. Closing his eyes, Lelouch gripped the note tightly in his hand as the building fell all around him.

"That's it?" The voice scoffed, though it was now coming from in front of him and not from his own mind. "This is the great end of Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Opening his eyes, Lelouch saw the form of a women standing before him. She was clad in a black dress that had a purplish-red trim that glowed. Her hair was as black as coal at the roots but it's ends were the same purplish-red of her dress and eyes which looked deep within the prince. All around her was the endless stars of the cosmos, the floor beneath an endless plain of polished obsidian.

Where am I?" Lelouch asked as he looked around.

"You said you would die trying, didn't you?" The women mocked, ignoring his question.

"Haven't I?" Lelouch replied hotly still looking up at her from where he sat. "I'm not a god, I can't perform miracles!" Lelouch shouted in frustration.

"That's because you believe you can't." The women retorted with a frown.

"It's not about what I believe! I'm only human!" Lelouch cried out in frustration. "I'll die here pointlessly without having done anything real with my own life! Julius Kingsley is not who I am!"

"So, you truly do want to live on, to see your life go on?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lelouch said slumping his head down in defeat.

The women chuckled. "Humans have more power than you know, would you like me to show you?

"What do you mean?" Lelouch replied as he looked at the floor.

"I've been ordered to offer you a contract Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch gazed back up. "Contract?"

"Yes. There is someone who thinks you're going to be very important, why he thinks that I couldn't even begin to understand."

"Who is it?"

"That would be telling." The women smirked as she folded her arms. "Now, will you accept this contract?"

Lelouch thought for a moment before he had affirmed his decision. "I'll accept." Lelouch said under his breath, pulling himself to his feet. "I accept." Lelouch repeated aloud as he stood his weight mostly on his good leg.

The women smirked as she reached out and touched Lelouch's forehead. "Then you are hereby granted The Right of the God." In an instant, images flashed before him as he was what seemed like the entire cosmos as one until he saw the planet of Jupiter dominate his vision. All at once the planet began to crack as light poured out from it, spreading across the surface until it was fully alight, engulfing the prince in its blinding glory.

Stumbling backward, Lelouch looked up at the women who was smiling at him. Putting her arms behind her back she walked backward into the blackness, slowly fading out of existence until she vanished, leaving Lelouch once again standing on the seventeenth floor as the building was coming down around him.

Looking up, Lelouch heard the building go as the floors above started to tumble in on each other. Lifting his hand to protect his face, Lelouch felt something in him trigger as a symbol that looked like a bird appeared over his left eye.

Not even a second later the building had collapsed in on itself. The dust cloud flew up into the air close to a hundred meters. Shortly after the buildings remains were searched by the soldiers of the Middle East Federation who had only just recovered from the attacks of that day. To their surprise, they found a Britannian amongst the rubble covered in soot, unconscious but alive. Binding his hands, the men lifted him out of the remains of the building and dragged him away, as they failed notice the note in his hands that fell to the ground.

Opening his eyes slightly Lelouch noticed the men dragging him away. Looking up Lelouch found he was too tired to even move but allowed himself a small smirk before everything went black once more.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

We're back at it again! I really don't have much to say here as far as updates go, so I'll just get into Reviews.

Q: What's the name of that new Knightmare?

A: Blackmere (If you get the reference you are just that awsome).

Q: What is up with this old canon new canon stuff? And the enormous legends chapter thing? are the two stories related?

A: Legends = Old Story. The two stories are "related" but don't interact or affect each other. Legends is basically for people who want to read the old cannon.

Well hope everyone has a good friday and weekend!

* * *

 **Special thanks to BlackFruity**

 **for beta reading and helping edit this chapter**


End file.
